Once a Murderer, Now a Hero
by 9tailedfox657
Summary: Itachi redeems himself by taking Naruto as his pupil. Seven years have passed, Naruto eagerly waiting to become a ninja, goes to Sarutobi; The Third Hokage and asks to become a ninja. Sarutobi decides to test Naruto against Kakashi Hatake.
1. Prologue

Once a Murderer, Now a Hero

Prologue-

"The moon, its colour is different and the village is dead quiet almost as if they knew what was happening. I hope he makes it back" thought Sarutobi, the third hokage while standing on the roof of the Hokage building eagerly awaiting Itachi Uchiha to give him the mission report, as he was requested to. "How do I look at the boy, after making him do something as cruel as this killing women, children and not to mention his own family." Then all of a sudden, Itachi appeared before the Hokage.

"It's done, Hokage-sama" Sarutobi, turned in the other direction "I see, there are no survivors I take it" said the Third Hokage "Actually, there is one survivor, one person whom I couldn't, or should I say won't kill" Sarutobi with curiosity in his voice asked "Who is it?".

Itachi looked down at the ground "My little brother...Sasuke" Sarutobi again with the same curious voice asked "Why did you spare you're little brother?"

"Because Sasuke doesn't need to grow up like this, he doesn't need to grow up with all the hate his clan had for the village. It's better if all his hate is directed to me, that way he can rely on the people of the village to make him stronger, and protect it as I would expect him to. I see the mistakes of our clan wiped clean by Sasuke's hands" tears stream down Itachi's face, as well as Sarutobi's but Sarutobi's were more tears of joy than tears of guilt.

"Hokage-sama, please promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Please, never tell Sasuke about why I did all of this to him, never tell him the truth about our clan." Sarutobi wiping the tears from his eye's nodded his head in agreement. Itachi bowed his head and left.

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Itachi's memories of happier times with his family flood his mind, making it more and more difficult to leave the village. One memory after another, tears keep building up in his eyes, then all of a sudden he bumped into someone, or rather someone bumped into him. "Why are you crying mister?"

Itachi wiped his tears, and looked a blond boy with piercing blue eyes and whiskers on his face. "I don't know, I guess there was just something in my eye" the blond haired boy gave Itachi a suspicious look that reminded Itachi immediately of Sasuke. Itachi smirked "What you don't believe me?" The boy smiled and said "Hey mister it's okay if you cry, I've seen a lot of adults cry too"

Itachi gave a small laugh "What's your name?" the boy put on a wide grin and pointed his thumb towards himself and pronounced with enthusiasm "Naruto Uzumaki."

"It was nice to meet you Naruto, why are you up so late?"

"I wanted to walk around town, it's the only time when they don't bother me" Itachi confused asked "They?"

"The kids who pick on me every day, they like to make a punching bag out of me. I don't get it, what is it about me that's so different about them? why are they picking on me so much? and why do their parents want them to avoid me?"

"So this is the nine tailed fox jinchuuriki" Itachi thought to himself "Hey Naruto, what are your ambitions for the future?"

"Ambitions?" Naruto was confused by its meaning

"Ambitions, you know, goals, achievements, dream and such"

"Oh, why didn't you say that in the first place? Anyways my dream is to be the Hokage of the village someday so that people would acknowledge me." Itachi smiled as the boy's dream. "Hey Naruto, I have an offer for you"

"What is it?"

"How about I train you?" The boy's face beamed at Itachi's question

"Totally, when do we start? can we start now? what jutsu's will you teach me?"

Itachi laughed a little at the boy's impatience "All in due time, however I have some conditions if you want me to train you."

"Like what"

"Well for starters we will be training outside the village, so you're going to have to pack what you can, and the second one is that we will be gone for 7 years, and I will not return you any earlier than that." Naruto scratching his head says "7 years does seem like a long time, but I will accept."

"Good"

"So wait mister, when do we leave?" Itachi, considered if staying any longer would be a good option. However it is imperative that he leave now. "We leave now Naruto. Pack your bags quickly, I'll be waiting at the village entrance gate, be there in 10 minutes" Naruto giving a single nod responds "Got it"

10 minutes later

Itachi is sitting on top of the archway of the entrance doors, waiting for Naruto to show up. Itachi then watches Naruto coming from a distance. "Alright, I'm ready to go, let's start my training. Oh by the way, I never got your name mister"

"My name is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha"

Naruto nods and smiles at Itachi; His new sensei. Together Naruto and Itachi head out of Konoha, Naruto in his mind thinking "I will definitely come back stronger."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 years later

**Outside Konoha**

7 years have passed in Konoha, no one caring about the missing the Nine tailed demon fox. In fact the villagers seemed to have find peace in knowing the demon fox isn't a threat to them. Itachi was expected to bring Naruto back to the village after their 7 years of training. From a distance, Itachi and Naruto walk, towards the village they once called home. Naruto's physique has changed to more a more perfected muscular person than the scrawny 6 year old he was.

"You know Itachi; we could have trained for much longer. There was no need in returning here"

"I know, but I want you to become a proper ninja" Naruto let out a groan "I swear if have to go through the academy again, I will finish you off for your little brother." Itachi chuckled at Naruto's threat "That depends on the Hokage, if he permits you to be a ninja; you may not have to even go through the academy." Naruto let out a sigh of relief "However there is a catch..,"

Naruto then groaned for a second time "What's the catch?"

"You will have to start off as a genin"

"WHAT? I thought I was jounin level. That's what you keep telling me."

Itachi sighed and said "I know, but after that incident, I don't think there will be much I can do for you. You should feel lucky that they will even allow you to live in the village."

"What if they don't let me live in the village?" asked Naruto in an almost childlike voice.

"Well then, you'll have to sick with me. You'll have to be my apprentice." What Naruto did surprised, Itachi. Naruto's face was beaming. "Really, do you mean it?" Itachi chuckled and nodded his head. Naruto was suddenly happy, he liked being around Itachi, he was like an older brother to him. Then the gates of their old home appeared a few metres away.

"Welcome home Naruto" Naruto smirked at Itachi's welcome "You're probably the only one who will welcome me back to the village" Itachi then remembered about the Nine tailed fox sealed inside Naruto.

"Hey Naruto"

"What" Itachi used his index finger and middle finger together and jabbed Naruto in the forehead. "Agh" said Naruto

"Will you ever stop doing that to me?" asked Naruto while rubbing his forehead. Itachi chuckled then said "No"

It didn't take long for them to reach the gate of the village. As Naruto predicted no one was there to greet them, or even fend them off.

"We should head for the Hokage office, let's try to get there quickly and quietly, their sensors probably picked us up by now" Said Itachi, and Naruto responded with "Yosh", and just like that the two ninja's disappeared.

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi after taking a break hears someone knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Sorry to interrupt, Hokage-sama, but there is very urgent news I was sent to deliver"

"Yes Inoichi, what is it?"

"Sir, our sensors picked up two ninjas who just entered the village. One of the chakra levels strikingly resembles that of an Uchiha, the other one we still uncertain of."

"What?" Sarutobi thinking to himself "So Itachi you've decided to return to the village after all"

"What's more is they completely disappeared from our scanners."

"WHAT, how is that possible?" Sarutobi knew that Itachi could have pulled it off, but his companion can't be that good to the same.

"I don't know, they were at the entrance, and suddenly disappeared. I think that you should hide yours-" Then someone else knocked on the door. "Come in" Two figures came into the Hokage's office, one much shorter than the other. Both of them however concealed themselves with the hood of their black robes.

"Are you the two ninja, who entered the village earlier?"

"Yes" The voice seemed strangely familiar to Sarutobi "Don't worry, we mean no harm. I only wish to speak to the hokage-sama." Sarutobi, still finding out who this mysterious figure is, agrees and asks Inoichi to leave. Inoichi, left with a worried look on his face, which meant he was concerned for the Hokage, however he trusted Sarutobi and left without further argument.

"It's nice to see you after a long time, Sarutobi-sama" Sarutobi was shocked after this man said his name. "Who are you?" The man removed slowly removed his hood. "I-Itachi." Itachi smirked, "Yes I've come home, more importantly I brought someone back with me." The second companion looked at Itachi who nodded at him. Then slowly the second companion removed his hood. Sarutobi was shocked to see "Naruto?"

"Yes, old man, I'm here too"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunion

**Hokage Office**

"Itachi, where did you go? And more importantly why did you take Naruto with you?"

"Relax Sarutobi-sama, we traveled to many different places, and I took Naruto so that I could train him to be a good shinobi." Sarutobi couldn't hide the smile he had; Itachi had paid for his so called mistakes by training the boy. "Well why have you come back?" asked Sarutobi

"I want Naruto to be a proper ninja for the hidden leaf village. I trained him for 7 years, and I believe that he could even surpass me." Naruto was shocked to hear this from Itachi. Was he telling the truth had Naruto really gotten that much stronger? Naruto smiled at his sensei's words, and Sarutobi did the same. "What are his strengths?"

"His ninjutsu and taijutsu are at jounin level." Sarutobi's eyes were wide "Wow" he thought to himself. Itachi smirked at the sudden change of expression.

"And what about his genjutsu?"

"He is able to perform genjutsu similar to Kurenai's level. He is also good at detecting them and is able to break any genjutsu without using his hands. He even broke through one of my powerful genjutsu's." Again another shock for Sarutobi "Wow, someone who could perform genjutsu at Kurenai's level, that amazing. I'm proud of you Naruto that you were able to do soo much" thought Sarutobi .

"Fascinating, I'll have to see his powers for my own eyes."

"Wait do you mean to say-"

"Yes Itachi, I'm making Naruto a ninja, but I need to know what level he is at." Naruto seemed happy, knowing that he won't have to go through the academy after all.

"Naruto"

"Yeah, Hokage-sama"

"How'd you feel about a little fight with one of my best?" Naruto was excited, knowing that he'll be able to fight someone other than Itachi in a long time.

"Cool, who am I fighting?"

"You will be fighting...Kakashi Hatake"

"Kakashi" Naruto thought does he mean Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"Do you mean Kakashi of the Sharingan?" asked Naruto

"How do you know him?"

"Itachi-sensei told me" answered Naruto pointing his thumb at Itachi.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Sorry Itachi" Sarutobi laughing a little. They almost seem like brothers, it's as if they both changed each other I'm proud of the both of you.

"Yes, you will be fighting that Kakashi"

Naruto grins "Sweet, When do I start?"

"Would you like to start today?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do"

"Well then that's good, I'll get someone to call him immediately" another voice came from the window "No need hokage-sama I'm already here" This was Naruto's first time seeing the famous Kakashi that Itachi mentioned. He looked cool to Naruto. "You must be Naruto, am I right?" Naruto nodded

"Well it's nice to meet you" Kakashi said smiling, then looked at Itachi with a cold stare "Itachi" Kakashi said in a voice that was as cold as his stare. Naruto was about to say something but he forgot that Kakashi didn't know the truth behind Itachi. "Kakashi" answered Itachi, in the exact same manner.

"We can feud later, right now Kakashi, you have a match against the boy" Kakashi then looked to Sarutobi and said "Okay"

**Third Hokage Training Grounds (The place with the three stumps)**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sarutobi and Itachi were all at the training grounds. Naruto standing directly across Kakashi, eagerly waiting to fight. "Okay Naruto, Kakashi will explain what you have to do, I will evaluate you based while you are accomplishing your mission." Naruto nodded and turned his gaze to Kakashi. "Okay" He reached into his pocket and pulled out two things first was a bell, and the second was a book. "So, Naruto you're objective is simple, Try and take this bell from me." Naruto nodded and yelled "Yosh"

"One more thing. If you want to take the bell from me, you have to come at me with the intent to kill" Naruto understood his task and was already planning. "Okay, ready... and...start!" Kakashi raised his two fingers to his head and disappeared.

Naruto knew that for now Kakashi won't be using the sharingan, so for now he should be able to find a good hiding spot. Naruto then raised his hands, did a quick couple of seals for his "Mass Shadow clone Jutsu!". Then a lot of Naruto's appeared at once, each looking around for Kakashi. His clones were unsuccessful in finding him on the ground, which made Naruto assume that his isn't on ground, he's underground. Then Naruto drew some chakra from the nine tailed fox, and punched the ground, destroying most of it. Amongst the rubble was a surprised Kakashi sensei.

"Well, I must admit, I never expected you to find me" What brute strength Kakashi thought, I can't be his own, it must be the power of the nine tailed fox. This boy is pretty skilled to be able to control its power at will. "Well then let me teach you the 3 basic fighting styles of a shinobi. Shinobi Fighting style number 1:Taijutsu" then Kakashi went for Naruto. He managed to punch him in the gut with his quick speed, but it was a clone. "What another clon?" Then out of the rubble two clones, appeared, each of them saying "Wind Style: Grazed Sword Jutsu" and just like that two swords appeared on each clones' hands which was formed from wind, and both clone's attacked him head on. The swords hit him and Naruto thought it was over, but it was just another shadow clone. the real Kakashi killed the two Naruto's and both of them dispersed.

"Well, well, another one huh?" Naruto then suddenly appeared before Kakashi. "What speed," he thought to himself, "it's just like his father". Naruto and Kakashi were engaging in one on one combat with Naruto being more successful since Kakashi is not using the sharingan. After a while Naruto is able to land a hit on Kakahsi. "You're taijutsu is really good, in fact I think you might just be as good as Guy Maito. However you'll need to know more than just Taijutsu if you want the bell from me. Shinobi Fighting Style Number 2 Ninjutsu" Kakashi back flipped into the water, doing a number of hand signs and yelled "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" A dragon had formed from the water and was coming straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly did a number of hand signs, and said "Wind Style: Cyclone Shield." Three huge Cyclones was protecting him from the water current. Soon enough the Cyclone had combined to make one huge cyclone. What's more is the water was being mixed into the cyclone. "The cyclone is absorbing the water" thought Kakashi "What sort of jutsu is this?".

Meanwhile Itachi and Sarutobi are elsewhere watching the entire battle, Sarutobi amazed by what he is seeing.

The cyclone dispersing into the sky but there was a sudden heat, the area where the centre of the cyclone would be a small hole had appeared. Then _Ka-boom _the thing in the sky was producing lightening and heavy winds it was moving towards Kakashi.

"Shit, this technique, it's very powerful, how could a boy like him be able to do something like that" Kakashi looked at where Naruto was standing, he was using his hands to control the entire thing using wind nature chakra. Naruto smirked at Kakashi's face "You know this technique took a long time for me to make, four years to be honest."

Kakashi's was in even more shock "How could you create something like this?" He thought in his head. "Now you said to come at you with the intent to kill. This is how i'll get the bell. Now it's time to show you my ultimate technique. GRAZING HURRICANE!" yelled Naruto and moved his hand down almost like he was slicing something with it. Then the hurricane suddenly sent all its lightning bolts at Kakashi, and the heavy winds that accompanied it were cutting through everything almost like there were kunai's in the wind. "Shit" Kakashi yelled.

The technique was over and Kakashi's body lay floating on the water, Naruto thought he had been victorious, then all of a sudden POOF. Another shadow clone, "Damn it," Naruto thought, and he pulled out a kunai unaware of where Kakashi might strike. He kept looking around his surroundings, trying to think of a place where he could be.

Then Naruto felt something slightly touching his neck, it was a kunai and right behind him was Kakashi who had sounded like he was exhausted. Naruto was shocked that Kakashi survived that attack. "Last second shadow clone, it that what you did, didn't you? You mimicked the speed in which I create shadow clones with your sharingan, and saved yourself. Smart but now you're low on chakra." Wow, how did this kid know what I did, and more importantly how did he know I was low on chakra. This kid, he really is something else, just what kind of training did you do Itachi? thought Kakashi "Alright Naruto I underestimated you it's time for me to be serious." Kakashi removed the forehead protector away from his left eye to reveal his sharingan.

Naruto chuckled, "As fun as this was, i'm afraid it's too late to get serious" Kakashi then heard bells, and was shocked. He turned to his right and saw another Naruto with a bell, and then the Naruto in front of Kakashi disappeared. Kakashi checked his pockets. There was no bell, Naruto had really taken it. Wow, this kid is amazing, he could easily make jounin. Kakashi laughed "Good job Naruto, wow you sure are strong." Naruto grinned and shook Kakashi's hand for being a good opponent.

Sarutobi had walked to where Naruto and Kakashi stood, accompanied by Itachi. "Good job Naruto, and that technique was unreal, where did you learn that technique?" He grinned and answered "Actually, I didn't learn it. It was a technique I made myself. Took me 4 years to be able to do it" Sarutobi in looked at Naruto in shock.

"Really" Remarkable, someone like him being able to create a technique like that. I'm surprised that he didn't need the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Well Naruto, I hereby pronounce you as a shinobi of the Leaf village, and after evaluating you're performance, you have earned the rank of jounin." Naruto looking at Sarutobi a little surprised, "Really?" Sarutobi smiled and nodded "Just make sure you don't tell anyone yet, oh and you won't need to take the chunin exams with your friends if you don't want to, but to not arouse suspicion I think you should, so that they believe that you are a genin." Naruto nodded "Tomorrow Naruto, you have to go to the academy and find out who you're team will be." Naruto groaned a little, but then a look from Itachi changed that "Fine".

"Good, we will see you then. But for now, you two will rest." Naruto looked a little confused, "But Itachi and I don't have a place to stay her-" Naruto suddenly heard a sound of keys hitting each other, he looked at Itachi who held out a pair of keys "Don't worry I took care of everything Naruto" the blonde ninja nodded his head and left with Itachi to their new home.

"Hokage-same, I think that kid could make ANBU easily. He was able to fend me off without touching the chakra of the nine tailed fox." Sarutobi chuckled "I know, but I don't want to leave the boy in the hands of Danzo. God knows what he'll do to Naruto. That is why I'm placing him on your team Kakashi."

"Why my team?" asked the masked ninja, curiously

"Because I think he'll be safer with you, and he'll also will want to learn from you. I want you to teach him what you can. Soon enough I'll let Jiraya take care of him for a while. After all he is Naruto's godfather." Kakashi sighed and placed the headband back over his left eye "I see, I just hope he cooperates with his new team mates. I should go and sleep this off. I'll see you later." With that Kakashi disappeared leaving Sarutobi, in the training area with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A New Friend

Naruto and Itachi walk the streets of Konoha, both weary from their long trip.

"Hey, Itachi"

"Yes Naruto"

"Mind if I shop around for a bit, I was thinking of getting some new clothes, and possibly getting something to eat too" Itachi smiled and said "Sure, just don't get into any trouble. Take this too" Itachi gave Naruto about $500 to spend on clothing "Get something nice, and try and get a good robe for me to conceal myself with. I'll meet you at the Hokage building at 7:00" Naruto nodded and took the money and went in the other direction.

It was currently 5:00, Naruto had a lot of time to do some shopping, and he was really hungry. He looked around and saw a ramen shop. In all the years he spent with Itachi, he still never learned to let go of his love for Ramen. At the site of the store, he immediately ran to it and sat on the first chair he saw. The man who was cooking just noticed Naruto come in. "Hello there, are you new? I haven't seen your face before" Naruto grinned and responded yeah I am new here, My name is Naruto." The old man held his hand out and greeted Naruto

"Nice to meet you Naruto I'm Ichiraku the chef and owner of this place. Say is this your first time eating here?"

"Yeah it is"

"I see, well in that case your first bowl of ramen is on the house pick whichever one you like."

"Really, thanks Ichiraku." Naruto looking at the menu for a while, finally set his eyes on one. "I'll have the Miso Pork Ramen."

"Sure thing. One Miso Pork Ramen coming right up." Seeing Ichiraku make the Ramen, made Naruto hungrier by the minute. Finally he finished making it and put a bowl of Ramen in front of Naruto.

"Here you go enjoy" Naruto nodded, and didn't hesitate to chow down his ramen. He finished quickly, and decided to head out so that he can shop. He left a little tip for Ichiraku because he felt bad about leaving him with nothing.

"Thanks for the ramen Ichiraku. Here's a tip for ya"

"Thanks, kid. Remember come back anytime you want."

"Sure thing" said Naruto while smiling, and waving his hands to the old man. He now had to look for a store to get clothes from, but he had some difficulty finding it. For a good hour Naruto walked around the village for a decent store but he couldn't find any.

Suddenly he heard someone screaming, "NO! Leave me alone!", then he saw a blonde girl with green eyes run past him. Chasing her were four punks, "Come on, just one little kiss Blondie." Naruto followed them. The punks had chased her to an alleyway, they were surrounding her.

"Got nowhere to run now. So just give up." said one of the punks who appeared to be the leader.

"No! Leave me alone." cried the blond girl, and from the rooftops Naruto called out to the punks "Hey fellas, why don't you leave the girl alone"

"This is none of your concern kid, just bud out" Suddenly Naruto appeared before them. The leader was shocked, at how quickly he got there.

"Hey, this is your last chance, leave now, or suffer the consequences." one the punks in the back was addressing their leader, "H-Hey, Genshi, maybe we should just get out of here" the leader in anger responded "No way, I'm not letting a brat like him stand in my way" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and said "Suit yourself" and with his quick movement he knocked all the kids out.

The blonde girl was shocked at what she had saw. The blond boy took all those boys out in one swift move. He turned around was slowly approaching her. As he was close enough he reached out a hand and asked the girl "Are you alright?" with such a soft voice that made the blonde girl blush. She nodded her head to answer his question. "Come on, let me take you home, a pretty girl like you should never have to deal with those punks" She blushed again, no one had ever called her a pretty girl. She took Naruto's hand, and got up. As she did, she said very shyly "T-Thank You" Naruto smiled and nodded saying "No problem"

She had a sudden liking for the boy, the blonde boy who saved her life. "I see you have a Leaf badge, does that mean you are a ninja?" She looked at her badge and said "Yeah, I graduated from the academy a few days ago, tomorrow we get our teams"

Naruto responded with a simple "I see"

"Hey, are you new around here? Cuz I haven't seen you around the academy or anywhere for that matter"

"Well I lived here until I was 6 and then I left the village for a while. I just came back today"

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome back" said the blonde girl with a big smile on her face

Naruto chuckled "Thanks. You are the first to welcome me back, and also the first person I have rescued from this village"

The Blondie smiled and said "Thank you again for saving me."

"No problem. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name, how rude of me. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

The blonde smiled and said "I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"So it is true then?" asked Naruto, Ino confused about his question asked "What's true?"

Naruto smiled and said "You name is as pretty as your face" with that Ino turned very red, she was blushing soo much that it was noticable. She liked this boy very much, he seemed to be the only one complimenting her. Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry if i'm coming on too strong, I was taught to always be nice around ladies." Ino then gave a cute chuckle and said "That's okay. I'm actually starting to enjoy it"

"Say Ino?"

"Yes Naruto"

"You wouldn't happen to know a place where I can get decent clothes from, do you?" She thought about it and said "There is a place right across my parent's flower shop, if you want to check it out." Naruto smiled and said "Sure"

Ino had smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand, and lead the way. It took them about 10 minutes to get to Ino's flower shop. "That's a nice shop you and your parents have there." complimented Naruto, this time making Ino smile. "Thanks I'll tell them you liked it. Hey in your spare time you should come by and check the place out."

"Sure, but not today, I should be going back after getting some clothes. It was nice meeting you Ino" Naruto held out a hand, but what he got was a hug instead. "It was nice meeting you too Naruto" then she broke the hug and said "I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto nodded and waved goodbye.

The shop had a lot of good clothes, and Naruto spent a lot of money on them. Even the hooded cloak that Itachi asked for was very expensive but he bought it nonetheless. His day out was pretty productive, he managed to find a good Ramen shop, a good clothes store, and also managed to make a new friend at the end of the day.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me long to post this chapter up. I had to do some personal stuff. I hope you like this chapter. Don't worry the next one will be even better. I will add the development of NaruSaku's relationship. Please review

Chapter 4

The Badge and Team 7

**Itachi's and Naruto's Apartment**

Itachi walks over to Naruto's room, and tries to wake him up.

"Hey, Naruto" called Itachi

Naruto moaned and turned over

"NARUTO!" Naruto gets up, rubs his eyes and turns the one calling his name."Wha-What is it?"

"Naruto, you're supposed to be at the academy" Naruto then goes back to lying down. "Ugh, five more minutes"

"Naruto, get up please" pleaded Itachi

"Itachi five more minutes please" Naruto pleaded in return

Itachi sighed at Naruto incompetance, but couldn't help but chuckling as it reminded of Sasuke when he was younger. Then immediatley he had an idea.

"Hey, Naruto"

"What?" said Naruto groaning yet again.

"If you get up and go to the academy, I'll teach you a new technique." Naruto had suddenly appeared in front of him his eyes with stars on them. "REALLY, YOU PROMISE." Itachi smiled at the little blonde's excitement. "Yes, Naruto I promise". Naruto had quickely gone to take a shower, brush his teeth, and change. Itachi amazed at the little blonde's speed and smiled as Sasuke used to do the same thing. Naruto had filled the little brother void for Itachi, he reckoned Naruto felt likewise about Itachi.

As Naruto head out of the washroom, Itachi approaches him with something in his hand. It was a village headband, it had the traditional symbol in the middle, but the straps to tie it with were black.

"The hokage dropped it off this morning. I asked for black since I know it's your favourite colour." Naruto looked at Itachi and smiled, and said "I love it. Thanks Itachi"

"No problem. Now get outta here, or you're going to be late." Naruto nodded his head and grabbed a robe from the closet and headed out.

**Ninja Academy**

The academy wasn't far from Naruto's house, in fact it was literally to the left of his house which made Naruto believe that this is why Itachi got this house. While walking, he had remembered what Itachi told him about being placed on a team.

_**Flashback**_

_"Naruto there is something I should tell you."_

_"What is it sensei?"_

_"Would you stop calling me that!"_

_"Sorry Itachi, anyways what is it you needed to tell me"_

_"I know that you are very skilled and you can accomplish things on your own, but when we go back to the village you won't be doing things yourself"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Whenever you go to village to become a ninja, you are placed on a team which consists of three academy graduate ninjas and a jounin who will lead your team."_

_" I don't get it what's the point of doing that?"_

_"So that it develops how you work with others. So that you can understand teamwork, and use that in your future missions"_

_"Why are you telling me this Itachi?"_

_"Because, I want you understand this. Although you can do everything alone, you shouldn't. There are trials that you may face, and facing them alone will be difficult, which is why it's good to have friends who are willing to help you face them. If you keep doing things on your own, you will find that you will listen to yourself; that you will only trust yourself. If you do that you could become evil, which I would hate to have. It's always nice to have friends who are there for you"_

_"Wow" thought Naruto "Itachi is really serious about this"_

_"Promise me something Naruto"_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me that when you go back to the village and are givien a team, that you will throw aside your ego and work as a team. That you will develop a bond with your fellow shinobi, and future teachers."_

_Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up to Itachi saying "I promise, I won't turn my back on it either"_

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking back on the promise, Naruto kept thinking in his head "I wonder who's gonna be on my team. I hope I have Ino on my team so that way it's makes bonding a little easier for me. I wonder if I will get to see Itachi's brother at the academy, I've been looking forward to meeting him."

He had reached the academy, which seemed pretty empty. "Shit" Naruto thought "I'm not late am I" which made him run to the door.

He looked inside, and he found the hallway filled with students who were busy going to their classrooms and getting their books. He sighed in relief, but he forgot one thing, "Where in the hell is my classroom? Shit! Why didn't I ask the old man?"

Naruto walked around the academy for a bit trying to find the classroom but he couldn't. As he turned into the next hallway he saw a familiar face walking ahead of him. "Hey, Ino" the blonde kunoichi turned to see who was calling her. She saw a familiar face, but with different clothes, he was wearing all black except he had a plane whie robe on top of it. The shirt was a tight fit as it was showing all of Naruto's muscular features.

"Oh, Hi Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Ino shook her head "Oh, I guess I forgot. Your pretty face distracted me" she blushed and looked down to hide her face "Anyways, I'm here to be a ninja. I got my headband see" Ino looked up to see where Naruto was pointing his thumb. She saw a black forehead protector. She was a little shocked and then she asked "So you're a ninja too?" Naruto smiled and nodded to answer her question. Ino hugged him "I'm soo happy for you"

Naruto a little surprised that Ino hugged him. He decided to hug her back. As he they embraced he whispered into Ino's ear "Thanks" then he broke off the hug and said "The thing is, I don't what room i'm supposed to go to. I can't seem to find it" Ino laughed a little. "Don't worry Naruto I'll take you there." Ino took his hand and just like last night she had lead the way. This time Naruto didn't mind that she was dragging him, she was his friend after all.

"Here it is" she had let go of his hands and entered the classroom and Naruto followed directly behind her. Everyone turned to see the two blonde's enter the room.

"You're late Ino" said the instructor in the front of the classroom.

Ino smiling, stratches her hair from behind and said "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I was helping my friend here find the classroom"

Iruka looked at the boy with yellow hair and piercing blue eyes. "He looks just like the fourth" thought Iruka

"I see. Ino take a seat. You too...um, didn't catch the name"

"My name is Naruto"

"Naruto huh? That's an interesting name. Are you the new ninja then?"

"Yeah"

"I see, well, why don't you take a seat beside Sakura ,over there." Iruka pointed at a girl with pink hair and a red kimono. She stood up so he could see her. Naruto went and took his seat beside the pink haired girl named Sakura.

"Okay, as you know, today is the day that you all are going to be put in teams. Before I give out the teams, I want to say how proud I am of all of you. You were able to graduate because you were able to show that you are capable enough to be a good shinobi. I wish you all good luck with your teams in the future." said Iruka to all of his students

He kept annoucing names and said which team number they were, and who their squad leader was. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and..."

"Please be Ino. Please be Ino" Naruto kept thinking in his mind

"Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka sensei. Naruto looked at Ino who looked a little depressed after knowing she wouldn't be with her new friend.

"You three will be team 7, and your squad leader will be Kakashi Hatake" Naruto's eyes widened and the he smirked at the irony of this situation, as he remembered his fight with Kakashi yesterday.

**1 hour later**

Team 7 was eagerly awaiting for their squad leader to show up. Everyone got their teams and left to meet with their squad leaders. However Kakashi was late by an hour, and what's worse is that they had to stay at the academy for him. Naruto couldn't help but look at Sasuke. He was meeting Itachi's brother for the first time.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sasuke clearly a little violated by Naruto's stare. "Oh, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of a guy I met during my time away from the village" Sasuke looked confused then smirked and said "That's interesting. Say your name is Naruto right?" Naruto nodded. "Well nice to meet you Naruto I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the last surviving member of my clan." Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Saskue in shock. However Naruto was pretending, he had already known through Itachi.

"I'm soo sorry." said Naruto

"Yeah, me too" said Sakura

Sasuke smirked and said "It's okay, I've learned to deal with it." Naruto couldn't help but smile. Itachi really believed that Sasuke would become an avenger, and spend his life plotting to kill Itachi. However what Naruto was seeing was something different. Had Sasuke let go of revenge? Had he accepted that his heart really belonged in the village? Had he forgiven his older brother?

Naruto had walked towards Sasuke and held out his hand and closed it to a fist. "It was nice meeting you too, Sasuke" Sasuke looked at the fist Naruto had made in front of him and gave Naruto a fist pump. Naruto then turned to the woman in pink with long hair and walked up to her, holding his hand out.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he said holding his hand out in front of her. She blushed at the site of Naruto. Naruto noticed she looked at his abdominal area. She was looking at his muscular feature, which Naruto didn't mind. After a good 10 seconds of staring Sakura finally spoke by saying "Hi Naruto, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." and shook Naruto's hand in return.

"Sakura huh?" Naruto thought in his head. Naruto was very into Sakura, he seemed to like her a lot. She looked very pretty to him. The prettiest thing about her is her pink her. "The pink hair suites her very much" Naruto thought.

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

"Hell if I know" responded Sasuke.

Suddenly the door to the classroom had opened and in came the white haired, masked shinobi that Naruto was familiar with.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry I was late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around" said their squad leader

"Yeah right" they all said in unison

**Rooftop of the Academy**

Kakashi had decided to take them to the rooftops to get himself aquainted with his squad. He also felt that he needed to take away from the classroom, since he had made them wait there too long. While his students were sitting on the steps, Kakashi leaned against the railing near the edge of the rooftop.

"So, we'll go around in a circle and share something about ourselves." said Kakashi

"Like what?" asked Sakura

"Well for starters you could tell me your name. Then you can tell me the things you like, don't like, your future dream, hobbies and all that stuff." said Kakashi

"Well, sensei why don't you start off so that we understand how it works." suggested Sakura

"Okay, well my name is Kakashi Hatake" said Kakashi "Well, the things I like are...actually I don't like a lot of things. Things I hate...I don't really hate anything either. Future Dreams...I haven't really thought about that. Hobbies...I don't really have any hobbies either."

"He didn't really say anything but his name" thought Sakura

"Well, why don't you start us off" said Kakashi looking at Sakura

"Okay. Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. The things I like are reading, flowers and fighting. I hate it when people make fun of me or any other people. My future dream is to be the best kunoichi in the village and beat my friend and rival. My favourite hobbies are to help people, read books both about being a shinobi and about fiction, and also training." said Sakura

"I see. Interesting thank you for sharing Sakura." said Kakashi, and then looked at Sasuke "How about you go next"

"Fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the last surviving member of my clan. I don't hate anything. I like being a shinobi and making friends. My dreams for the future were supposed to be kill a certain someone, but however I decided to forget about that. My new dream for the future is to be the hokage, revive my clan, and bring an era of true peace."

Kakashi didn't show it but he was shocked. He thought Sasuke would surely pick the road of revenge and go after his brother. Kakashi was glad he wasn't

"Hokage, huh?. Interesting thank you for sharing Sasuke." said Kakashi. He turned to Naruto "I guess you're the last one."

"I guess. Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to train myself, and I like to hang out with people. I don't like when people are treated like crap by other people for no reason."

"I would understand why Naruto would say that." Thought Kakashi

"My dreams for the future...Well like you sensei I haven't really thought about it, but if I had to come up with one from the top of my head, I guess it have to be, being acknowledged by people. As for hobbies, I would say training, and pushing myself to be a better shinobi."

"Alright. Thank you for sharing Naruto." Kakashi stood straight and walk away from the railing a little bit. "What I want you to learn from this is that we are each unique. We all have different opinions and different goals. What I want you to realize that you won't be able to accomplish those goals without help from friends. Now that you guys know the people in your squad, and their dreams, you can understand them a little more and develop a close bond. This bond will lead to good teamwork. Got it"

"Yes sensei!" they said in unison

"Good. Tomorrow morning, at 6:00 meet me at the third hokage training ground. Oh, and don't eat breakfast otherwise you will puke after the training exercise tomorrow. Okay. Team 7 dismissed." with the lift of his pointing and middle finger he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Some sensei huh?" said Naruto

"I know right" responded Sakura looking at Naruto

"Anyways, we should all get going. There is nothing more to do." suggested Naruto. Then he got up and started walking towards the stairs. Sakura followed him a minute later. "Hey, Naruto, Sakura wait up." said Sasuke as he caught up with them. "I was wondering if you two weren't busy, that maybe we could all go out for lunch or something." said Sasuke

"I would love to" responded Sakura almost immediatley.

"I don't know about me" said Naruto "You see me and my sensei were going to sparr with each other-"

"Come on Naruto, I'm sure your sensei wouldn't mind." suggested Sasuke

"Yeah, please do come Naruto. It'll be fun." pleaded Sakura making a cute face that Naruto couldn't resist. Truth was if he wanted to go it would be because of her. He wanted to know her more, Sakura fascinated him a lot.

"I'll see. Perhaps I can let sparring slide for today." said Naruto, as he turned to Sakura she gave him a smile and mouthed "Thank you". Naruto nodded and returned the smile.

"What time?" asked Naruto

"How about at 7:00 we all meet in front of the Hokage office?"

"Sure" said Naruto

"Sounds good to me" added Sakura.

Then the three of them finally headed home after a long day.

I will post the new chapter up later today or even early tomorrow. I'm almost done. I wanna ask about the direction you want this to go, cuz I could make this story all perfect and no real harm comes to Team 7 or I can be a little cruel with the fates of some characters. Review, and reply to my question.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bad Dreams, and Good Beginnings**

It was a long day and all Naruto wanted to do was spar or sleep. It was 2:00 and it would be 5 hours before his time out with his team mates. Right now he was heading home, so that he can by the least lie down on his bed. Naruto thanked god that his house was really close by.

As he reached his house, he felt a sudden fatigue. He wanted to sleep; he hadn't gotten any ever since his 7 year long trip. As he opened the door, he saw Itachi sitting on the dining table, and the other side was the third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto said, after bowing his head a little. The third laughed a little and said "Naruto you don't have to be formal around all the time. In the sanctity of your home, you may call me Sarutobi." Naruto nodded and asked the traditional "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell your sensei about your team placement and your squad leader. In fact I was just leaving. Good day, Itachi, Naruto" said the third, who walked out the front door, not without messing up Naruto's hair.

"So how was your day Naru-"

"Save it, Itachi" said Naruto. Itachi smirked, and said "I see you are on Kakashi's team."

"Yeah I am, and someone else you're familiar with is also on my team." said Naruto while hanging up his white robe.

"Really, who?" asked Itachi looking down at the ground with his eyes closed

"Sasuke" suddenly Itachi's eyes opened wide. Then they became normal, he looked up to face Naruto.

"Really, that's interesting. What's he like?" asked Itachi

"I know you want to know." said Naruto, taking a seat across from Itachi

"What do I want to know?" asked Itachi a little confused

"If Sasuke the same person you expected him to turn out" chuckled Naruto

"I'm amazed, for someone without the sharingan to be able to read people easily." said Itachi, while smirking

"I only learn from the best" grinned Naruto

"Anyways, I don't think I am the one to answer your question." said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi knowing full well where Naruto was going with this

"I think you should the question to the one it pertains to. You should confront him Itachi." suggested Naruto

"No, Naruto I can't" replied Itachi

"Yes you can, because let me tell you. He doesn't want to kill you" said Naruto. Itachi's eyes widened "What?" asked Itachi with a very shocked voice and expression.

"He doesn't want to kill you. He's not out for revenge on you, he told us." said Naruto

_**Flashback**_

_"...My dreams for the future were supposed to be kill a certain someone, but however I decided to forget about that. My new dream for the future is to be the hokage, revive my clan, and bring an era of true peace." said Sasuke_

_**End Flashback**_

"Is that what he really said?" asked Itachi, a little shocked

"Yeah, he said all of that." said Naruto, looking at Itachi who had tears streaming down his face. However they were tears of joy, they had to be because Itachi was also smiling. "In fact he asked us to meet him. Apparently he wanted to meet us for dinner at 7:00." said Naruto. Itachi nodded his head, "Bring him here, or better yet bring him to the Hokage building. Sarutobi should be there too, in case." said Itachi. Naruto nodded his head.

He got up, and went to his room for a quick nap as he lay down, he thought about his new team. The adventures they would have together. Lost in his train of thought, Naruto closed his eyes, and fell asleep very quickly.

Itachi couldn't believe what Naruto was saying. What happened? How did Sasuke easily give up revenge? Did he find out? How, Sarutobi promised that he wouldn't tell?

"NO!" yelled Naruto loudly, Itachi immediately went into the room. As he entered, he saw Naruto moving around his bed. "AAAHHHH" screamed Naruto. "Is he having another nightmare?" thought Itachi. He activated his sharingan to see what was going on in Naruto's head.

_Naruto's Dream_

_It was a dark place, and there was a thunder storm. It was also raining heavily. All Itachi could see was another figure. This figure had very dark onyx hair, and was wounded badly. "Why Naruto, I thought we were friends? Why would you do this to us?" the figure said. Had Naruto killed the figure, were they fighting? What happened? More importantly, who was the figure?_

_"Naruto, why?"_

_Itachi was watching as Naruto. Naruto was moving towards the figure, every step something changes about him. With each step he appeared to be getting taller. Not only did Naruto change, but the figure too. The figure was getting bigger too, not only that but the clothes were changing._

_As Naruto stood over the body. The figure became clear...Sasuke. He was down and he was bleeding. _

_"Why Naruto?" said Sasuke_

_"Sasuke?" heard Itachi, but it was Naruto's voice. He could also Naruto's thoughts. "Sasuke?" thought Itachi_

_"Don't do it Naruto. Think about everyone back at the village" said Sasuke_

_"What happened? Sasuke who did this to you?" thought Naruto_

_Suddenly Itachi saw Naruto pull out a sword, from a holster on his back. _

_"Naruto, think of Sakura. Think of how she would feel." said Sasuke, who was still down_

_"What happened to Sakura?..." thought Naruto, of course Sasuke couldn't hear Naruto " SASKUE, ANSWER ME!"_

_Naruto lifted his hand that carried the sword "No" thought Naruto, the hand was trembling at first "NO! SASUKE MOVE!" then the trembling stopped "NOOO!" then in one swift movement the hand went for the kill. The blade had disconnected Sasuke's head from his body "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_End of Dream_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed while his shot up into a sitting position. Naruto was breathing so much, it sounded like he was out of breath. He was also sweating, and the look on his face was frightened. He was breathing very heavily too.

Naruto then looked up to see Itachi, and for a split second he could have sworn that he saw his sharingan.

"You didn't us _that _on me did you?" asked Naruto, trying to calm down, by taking deep breaths

"No Naruto, I simply used the sharingan to see your dream." said Itachi.

"Do you know what it means?" asked Naruto

"No. Naruto how long has this been going on?" asked Itachi

"It started about a year ago 1. It was just little nightmares that I could handle. I never had a dream that real before." said Naruto who was clearly frightened. "Itachi, what does this mean?" asked Naruto

"I don't know. I'll see what I can do." said Itachi

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, you wait here." said Naruto. Itachi nodded in agreement, and Naruto got up to answer the door.

When he opened the door he saw a familiar face.

"Sakura..." Naruto said. He was surprised she knew where he lived

"Naruto? You live here?" She asked as she was just as confused as he was but she was a little happy that she knew where her team mate was

"Yeah but, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glade to see you" said Naruto, and he could see her blush a little.

"I was walking over to Ino's flower shop when, I heard screaming coming from here. I was thinking whether or not if I should check it out. In the end I did. What was that screaming? Is everything alright?" asked Sakura

"Everything is fine, you must have heard the person who lives on the other side. That's my landlords house, they always get drunk." explained Naruto, who amazed himself with his lie.

Sakura sighed with relief "Well at least you're okay, that's good. Well I'll see you later tonight then. Bye Naruto" she said as she smiled. As she started leaving, Naruto thought to himself "Perhaps this would be a good time to know her more"

Naruto got his sandal-like shoes and ran out the door.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto called, as she turned to see her blonde team mate run towards her.

"Yeah Naruto" she said with a smile

"I wanted to go for a walk, mind if I drop you off at Ino's?" asked Naruto

Sakura smirked and said "Sure thing, Naruto." As they walked together on down the road, Naruto couldn't help but just look at all her features. Her emerald eyes, her pink hair, her big forehead which Naruto thought goes along with her pink hair. He also noticed how nice she looked in her kimono.

"So, Naruto. Tell me more about yourself" asked Sakura

Naruto smirked "What would you like to know?"

"Well for starters, you said that you lived here and moved out. Why?" asked Sakura, who was looking at Naruto almost making it look like she was interrogating him. She also had a cute serious face. Naruto couldn't stand not to answer her with that face.

"Well, I couldn't train since I was a baby. I was expected to grow up a little bit so that I understand the things going on around me. Then I found sensei, and started training with him." said Naruto who looked at Sakura, who responded "Did I also mention I wanted the truth too" said Sakura

Naruto chuckled and said "Okay, you got me. Truth is I was at the academy, and I was doing really badly. I was out for a midnight stroll when I bumped into a man with ANBU armour. He became my sensei and took me to train for 7 years."

Sakura looked at him and smiled then said "This sensei must have meant a lot you. For helping you train and become a really good ninja."

"Yeah he was." said Naruto as he thought about Itachi. His attention then switched to Sakura "So Sakura, It's your turn. Tell me about yourself."

Sakura started to talk about herself to Naruto. Apparently as a kid she was teased a lot about her forehead. Naruto understood what she had went through. One day when the kids picked on her, someone stood up to them...Ino. She stood up to the bullies and became friends with Sakura. Every since then they had become good friends.

"I hope I'm boring you with this" said Sakura

"No, don't worry. I like it when you talk especially with that beautiful voice of yours." said Naruto smiled at Sakura and saw her blush to the extreme. Naruto then put on a serious face and ask "Have I said something wrong?" looking a bit anxious

Sakura immediately said "Oh, no, no, no, no. You didn't say anything wrong, Naruto. It's just no one has every complimented me before like you did. Do you really think I have a beautiful voice?"

"Yes, I do. It goes along with your pretty face" said Naruto again smiling making Sakura blush the same way for yet another time.

Every comment Naruto made about Sakura, she either wanted to hug him or kiss him. It was weird that she felt this way, she only just met him. Yet she is completely in love with him. Naruto does not only look cool, but he has a nice personality and a certainly has a way with girls. It's as if Sakura found her dream man in Naruto. However she wasn't ready for a relationship yet and was looking forward to having one with Naruto if that ever happened.

"We're here" said Naruto as they both stopped in front of Ino's shop

"This was fun" said Sakura smiling at Naruto

"Yeah it was. We should do this again sometime, whenever we can" suggested Naruto

"Totally. I'll see you around Naruto" said Sakura, Naruto nodded and waved his hand to say goodbye and walked in back in the direction he came from.

"Okay, to Ino's" thought Sakura but then another thought occurred into her head "Hey maybe I should ask Naruto out on a date. I wonder if he would be busy though. Well there is no harm in trying." Sakura walked back in Naruto's direction yelling "Hey, Naruto!"

The blonde team mate turned around to see Sakura coming towards him.

"Um...Naruto I was wondering...If after the exercise session with Kakashi sensei...That maybe would could go on a date?" she asked as she blushed a little, and hiding her face so that Naruto wouldn't notice.

Naruto smirked and said "Sure, why not."

"Really" said Sakura in her excitement

"Yeah, I would love to go on a date with you" said Naruto, smiling at his team mate. "We'll talk about where and when tomorrow after the session with sensei. Okay"

Sakura nodded her head, while smiling. She was going to go on a date with Naruto, she couldn't have been more. She felt like she had accomplished something, she needed this. That way she could see if she really loved Naruto.

"Bye, Sakura" Naruto said, then turned around and left

"Uh, Bye Naruto" Sakura responded quickly, and then turned around to head back to her friend's shop.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys. With further ado, here is chapter 6. By the way, I'm going to start on another story, which is a work in progress. This new work might make delay the chapters for this story a little bit. I'm officially naming my new story "Desert Fox". Summary: **_**Naruto confronts Sasuke in the Valley of the End about returning home to Konoha. Sasuke refuses to go home and both of them fight. In the climax of the battle, Naruto manages to wound Sasuke badly. Saskue recognizes the strength of his old friend and in his dying moments gives him his sharingan. After implanting the power into Naruto's DNA, Naruto decides it's best if he ran away because if Naruto returned with a dead Sasuke, then Sakura would never forgive him. **_**So that's the basic summary, Desert fox won't be out in at least a week; maybe less. So be on the lookout for that story too. Please comment and review this chapter, also if anyone has any questions about the new story or even this one just send me a private message.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bonds: The Friendship of Team 7**

It had taken Naruto a while to get home. It seemed even longer since no one was talking to him. He kept thinking about the dream he had. "Why would I kill Sasuke? Is this a dream or a vision? How do I stop myself? How do I protect Sakura?" he kept asking himself.

Naruto had reached his house after a long walk with only his thoughts to distract him. He knocked on the door, and Itachi opened it. As Naruto entered, he noticed Itachi was smiling, and it was in a way that was bothering Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto, with an annoyed voice

"So, who's Sakura?" asked Itachi, with the same smile

"Oh, Shut up Itachi" responded Naruto, Itachi chuckled

"She's the one in your dream right?" asked Itachi, Naruto nodded "So then she's the one you love." said Itachi

Naruto nodded "I'm worried about her. How do I protect her from what I could become? More importantly how do I stop myself from becoming what I was in the dream?" asked Naruto, who looked depressed and sat on the kitchen table.

Itachi took a seat and said "Naruto, It wasn't a vision. It was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything." Naruto looked at his sensei "That won't happen to you, I won't let it. I promise, you won't become bad" Naruto then managed a smirk and nodded his head.

"I'm gonna shower and get ready for tonight with my team mates" said Naruto, Itachi nodded and Naruto left. After a while, Itachi could hear the running water for the shower.

"What do you think it means?" asked Itachi out loud as though someone was there, and then from the window in the kitchen Kakashi came in.

"How long did you know I was there?" asked Kakashi, who was a little surprised.

"For a while now" responded Itachi "What does this mean?" asked Itachi

"Well, like you I don't know. I don't think we should rule out the fact that it could be a vision." said Kakashi

"Yeah, you're right. Poor kid probably won't be able to sleep." said Itachi

"Try sleeping pills, it should work." suggested Kakashi

"Hai" said Itachi "Do you think this could be something that the fox inside Naruto is doing?" asked Itachi

"It's a possibility, but I don't think that scaring Naruto is a way for the demon fox to get out of his cage." responded Kakashi "We should be open with him. He'll get angry if we keep things hidden from him." suggested Kakashi

"I agree, I'll talk to him tomorrow." said Itachi

"Did you tell him about his parents?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah, but I didn't the fox did." said Itachi

"The fox?" asked Kakashi, a little confused

"Yeah. During Naruto's training he was drawing a little too much chakra from the fox. This resulted in the seal weakening. Then his father showed up in Naruto's sub-consciousness. Apparently he helped reinforce and strengthen the seal, so that it could last longer." explained Itachi

"I see, and what about his mother, does he know who she is?" asked Kakashi

"No, that he is still unaware of her. Even I don't know who she is" said Itachi

"Oh yes I forgot, they married in secrecy." said Kakashi

"Yeah, I didn't even know, the fourth had a son. I was surprised to know that Naruto was his son. I almost didn't believe him, but then his hair and his eyes resembles the fourth soo much that I almost feel like an idiot for not noticing the similarities" said Itachi

Then the running water stopped, and Itachi could hear Naruto leaving the bathroom

"I guess I should go" said Kakashi

"Yeah. We'll continue this later" said Itachi

"Alright. Later" with that Kakashi did his traditional lift of his pointy and middle finger and disappeared leaving a puff of smoke

Naruto was rummaging through his closet to find something nice to wear. He wanted to make a good impression on his team mates. He finally decided to wear his black jeans and white dress shirt, which suited him nicely. When he finished dressing, he left the room. Itachi was still in the dining room sitting on the table, just staring straight. He looked like he was day dreaming.

Naruto got his keys and his wallet from his white robe as well as his dress shoes.

"Hey, Itachi. I'm gonna head out now" said Naruto, while putting on his dress shoes

"Weren't you suppose to meet them at 7:00?" asked Itachi

"Yeah, but I'm bored, I feel like walking around for a bit. Beside it's 6:45, so I won't need a lot of time to kill" responded Naruto, Itachi just nodded his head and said "Have fun"

"You remember, what we said right. I'm going to bring him here. As well as Sarutobi." said Naruto

"Fine" said Itachi. After finishing putting his dress shoes on Naruto leaves for his night out with his team mates.

The village is not too active at this time. There aren't a lot of people, out in the streets. This reminded Naruto of the Sand Village.

Naruto decided to give Ino a visit like he promised her, and then he will head back to the Hokage building. Naruto couldn't however stop thinking about both his dream and Sakura. It was the only things that were on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about how this will affect him in the future.

Naruto decided instead of walking on the streets, to jump from building to building. That would make getting to Ino's much easier. So he jumped to building on his left and started jumping from building to building.

"I wonder will Ino even be free at this time?" thought Naruto "She did say come by anytime. What if she has a lot of customers, and she's busy? It doesn't matter you should still visit her."

Within a few short minutes Naruto reached the rooftop of Ino's shop. He jumped down the rooftop and onto the empty street. He turned to where the shop was. All the lights were on, and everything but there was nobody inside. As Naruto entered, he didn't see anyone on the counter either. However there was a bell, similar to the ones he saw at hotels to call someone. He decided to ring it *Ding* then Naruto heard a familiar voice saying "I'll be there in a minute"

He heard someone rushing down a flight of stairs, and through the side door came Ino. She had her eyes closed for one second then she opened them. She didn't see who was in front of her at first.

"Hi, how may I help yo-" as she opened her eyes she finally knew who it was. "Naruto? OH MY GOSH! NARUTO!" said Ino in excitement as she jumped over her cashier stand and pulled Naruto into a long hug. She missed her blonde friend, even though it's only been hours, she had grown fond of Naruto. She liked being around him, he always made her happy whenever she was around him.

"It's good to see you" said Ino

"It's good to see you too." said Naruto as he broke off the hug

"What brings you here, Naruto?" asked Ino, while giving her world famous smile.

"Well, I was going to meet my team mates, and I saw your shop on the way, so I figured I should drop by. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" responded Naruto

"No, no. You weren't interrupting anything. I'm glad you came, I was getting a little bored too." Explained Ino "So...What do you think of the shop?" she asked again smiling

"I like it. It looks nice, and don't let anyone tell you differently" said Naruto while looking around

Ino started giggling "Thanks, and don't worry about that. No one ever hates this shop. So, is there something you see that your team mates will like?" she asked

"Well, I could get flowers for Sakura. I don't what I could get for Sasuke." Said Naruto, Ino flinched a little when Naruto mentioned Sasuke's name.

"I don't know. Maybe I could give him flowers, and say it was from you." Said Naruto eyeballing his friend, who had been noticeably blushing

"Sure" she said with a smile

"Alright Ino, spill the beans. I know you like Sasuke" said Naruto. For a second time Ino flinched, then she sighed and said "Okay fine, I'll admit, I have a thing for Sasuke"

Naruto laughed a little "When are you going to tell him?"

Ino shrugged saying "I don't know. I just don't want him to think that, I'm another fan-girl of his."

Naruto laughed a little "Don't worry about that, just be yourself. If you notice the fan-girls just donate their bodies for Sasuke. Don't make the same mistake. Actually find a reason to love him, and be yourself around him. In time you two might be a couple" he said

Ino immediately hugged Naruto. He gave Ino a reason to believe that she had a chance with Sasuke. Naruto always made her happy, and for a while she thought that it was Naruto who was right for her. Ino knew that Naruto would never be that type of person around her, which is why she is happy just being good friends with him.

"Thanks Naruto, you always do know how to make me happy." She said, and then she broke off the hug and asked "So, what flowers did you say you wanted?"

Naruto scratching the back of his head said "I'm not too sure. I don't know which ones Sakura likes the most."

Ino giggled and said "There is only one flower, which Sakura loves in the whole wide world" and then she walked Naruto over to a batch of flowers that had said "Sakura"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the irony "Sakura's favourite flower is sakura" (sakura=cherry blossoms, a pink type of flower)

Ino giggled again "Yeah, funny isn't it."

"Yeah it is. Okay then give me a bundle of those, and pick something for Sasuke, and make sure you include a tag" said Naruto

Ino nodded and picked up a bunch of sakura's and bundled them up in a plastic wrap, and included a card which said "From: Naruto To: Sakura"

She then went and picked some white flowers which Naruto recognized as lilies, and did the same thing. Except this time the card said "From: Ino To: Sasuke"

She gave Naruto the two flower bundles, and Naruto paid Ino whatever he owed, which wasn't much, probably because due to Ino's kindness, she lowered the price. Before leaving Naruto looked at the time in the shop '7:58' "Shit" thought Naruto.

"I'll see you later Ino. Oh, It was nice seeing you again." said Naruto before taking off into the night

"It was nice seeing you too. Naruto" said Ino, smiling as always

Naruto was jumping from building to building in hopes of getting there on time. In just a minute he reached the Hokage building. No one was there, so Naruto jumped down, and decided to stand at the front entrance, and wait for his team mates. He was thinking about Ino, and how much she really meant to him. She had been Naruto's only friend ever since he came to the village. He liked Ino, a lot and couldn't really see himself as her boyfriend. He was glad that they were friends. He wouldn't want to ruin the relationship that they both have. Naruto was glad, that she had found someone that she liked.

Naruto looked around for his team mates but still no one there. He somehow had the feeling he was being watched, he looked above at the Hokage balcony; there was no one there. Then he looked at rooftop of the building in front of him and saw his sensei just sitting there, looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled and gave Kakashi a two finger salute.

"Impressive," thought Kakashi "That was able to sense my presence; this kid fascinates me to no end. I wonder how he will do tomorrow."

Naruto then looked to his left and saw Sasuke coming towards him. He was a wearing a normal black suite, with a black tie that had the Ukiah crest on it.

"Yo, Naruto" said Sasuke as he arrived at the front entrance "What's with the flowers?" he asked

Naruto held out the bundle of white flowers in front of Sasuke and said "This one's for you"

Sasuke took them, smiled and then said "Thanks. Just don't expect a hug or a kiss from me"

Naruto laughed, and said "Why don't you read the card, and kiss the one who made it for you"

Sasuke looked at the card and asked "Ino got this for me?"

Naruto nodded his head "She's not like your usual fan-girls."

Sasuke smirked and said "Tell Ino thanks for me when you see her. I like the flowers a lot. It was my mother's favourite flower"

Naruto smiled, and then nodded his head. "Where is Sakura?" asked Sasuke

"Don't worry she'll be here" assured Naruto "It doesn't matter if she's a little late. As long as she doesn't do the same thing as Kakashi sensei, we should be fine" Naruto said, and the both of them laughed together when they heard "Sorry, I'm late"

Both Naruto said in unison "It's oka-" both of them were wide eyed and both of their jaws were dropping to the floor. Sakura got a nice hairdo, and not only that she had a red kimono that made her look very beautiful. "What?" asked Sakura "Is there something wrong with my dress?"

Naruto focused and said "No, no, no. Nothing's wrong with your dress. It's just you look really beautiful in it, and I like what you did with your hair"

Sakura blushed and said "T-Thank you, Naruto" he nodded and almost forgot about the flowers in his hands. Naruto then held out the bundle of sakura and gave it to Sakura and said "For you miss" which made her giggle and then she said "Oh, my gosh! How did you know I liked these?" asked Sakura who was clearly excited

Naruto then responded "Ino, told me. I should've gotten more though"

"No, I like the amount you got me. Any more than these then I might have a whole room of just sakura's." she said smiling. Naruto also laughed a little. Then Sakura hugged Naruto, a little tightly too. "Thank you Naruto, they're perfect." As she broke the hug she kissed Naruto on the cheek, blushing as she finished. Naruto was also blushing slightly; he then turned to Sasuke who was smiling. Naruto thought that Sasuke was mocking him in a way. He didn't really care though, as long as he got to please the girl in front of him.

"You're welcome" said Naruto smiling "Well Sasuke, you called us here. Where do you plan to take us?"

He smirked and asked them "How do you guys feel about barbeque?"

Naruto said "Sure, why not"

Sakura just nodded her head, and they followed Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were in the back a little bit far from Sasuke but they could still see him.

"Um...Naruto" called Sakura. Naruto turned his head to his team mate and said "Yeah"

"Um...I just wanted to say...I really like what you're wearing." She said, blushing slightly

Naruto smirked and said "Thank you Sakura. I like what you're wearing too."

She smiled and nodded. Sakura's primary reason for wearing this dress was Naruto. She wanted to stun him; with the way she looked. She had stunned Naruto, but she wanted him to be hers. She wanted them to be a couple. After laying her eyes on him she couldn't help but feel attached to him. After their talk earlier today, she had developed her crush on him. Now she was sure, she loved Naruto. Sakura's only fear is that he may not have the same feelings for her. She was waiting for Naruto to confess first, and when he did, she will be ready for him.

"We're here" said Sasuke as he stopped in front of a very, high class restaurant. The only way to get was to dress nicely. Naruto was worried, because he had only worn a white dress shirt and black jeans. However that was good enough to dazzle the woman up front. She looked like she was going to send Naruto back out, but one look at the tight shirt that showed his muscle and she forgot. This made Sakura feel a little jealous, due to the fact that the woman was also pretty too.

"Don't worry Sakura; I don't think she's all that pretty." Whispered Naruto, for only Sakura to hear. She smiled at Naruto's reassurance, "Maybe, he does like me" thought Sakura. The waitress led them to a small booth, which was reserved by Sasuke. After they sat, the waitress gave them each a menu, to which Naruto decided on a multi beef platter; without even touching the menu. Sasuke and Sakura decided on the same thing.

While they were waiting each of them began talking about themselves. Their pasts, their hobbies, their likes, their dislikes; everything they could think of telling or everything they could tell.

Naruto had mentioned his childhood in the village, and how he was picked on by a lot of people. He was careful to not mention the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him.

Sakura had mentioned her childhood in the village as well. She had a little bit of a normal childhood. She had a decent amount of friends, her parents were well off in terms of money, and she became a dedicated shin obi due to her parents. However she like Naruto was also picked on, but not as much. The kids used to make fun of her forehead saying it was really big.

"Your forehead is perfect the way it is. I don't see why they would make fun of you for that...Those jerks" commented Naruto. Sakura blushed and thanked Naruto for his kindness.

Sasuke's childhood wasn't really perfect. He described his life before the incident with his clan as the best time of his life.

"My only wish is to make things just like they were back then" said Sasuke, who looked a little depressed. "I always say in my head that, those days will come back. It's what drives me to be a good ninja."

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but smile at their team mates' confession. Naruto knew for sure that Sasuke meeting Itachi was not a bad decision. He was looking forward to that moment.

Soon enough Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke began developing a bond with each other; one that was solely based on trust. Tonight they had trusted each other to most of their pasts, especially the things they hid from the world. They shared it with their fellow comrades; it was almost as though they became more than just team mates, but good friends. This friendship was something the three of them wished would last forever.

"Hey, Sasuke" called Naruto

Sasuke occupied with a piece of beef in his mouth, managed to let out a "hmm?"

"You mention killing a certain someone. I was wondering who you were talking about?" asked Naruto

Sasuke said "My brother"

Naruto pretended to be shocked, however he knew Sakura was in for a surprise. "So, wait your brother killed your clan?" asked Sakura

Sasuke nodded his head "How could you forgive him, for doing something like that?" asked Naruto who was just curious and wanted to find out just how much did he _really _know about Itachi.

"Well it's easy; he had a purpose to everything he did. He didn't do what he did by force, he was simply a tool used in a greater scheme." explained Sasuke "That's why I want to become Hokage; I want to erase the idea of using people or even shinobi's as tools. I hate making someone do something that is against his will. Which is why I was thinking of banning ANBU if I ever do become Hokage."

Naruto smiled and said "Well if that's your dream, then I'll be there to help in any way I can."

Sasuke smiled and said "Thank you Naruto"

It didn't take long for the three of them to finish their meals. Of course there was an issue of paying for the food. Sasuke was insistent on paying; however Naruto slipped the money to the waitress before she could show them how much they spent. After paying the three of them left the restaurant and were talking a little bit outside the restaurant.

"Well, thanks Sasuke, I had a fun time" said Naruto with a smile

"Yeah, me too. Thanks Sasuke" said Sakura with a bigger smile than Naruto

Sasuke smirked and said "You're Welcome. I'll see you guys in the morning for the training session with sensei"

"Hey, Sasuke" called Naruto

"Yeah" responded Sasuke

"I have something to tell you. Could you please wait for me at the Hokage building?" asked Naruto

"Fine, but make it quick" responded Sasuke and headed towards the Hokage building "Bye Sakura" he said, while waving his hands

"Bye, Sasuke!" yelled Sakura, hoping Sasuke had heard her "Well Naruto I definitely had fun today" said Sakura with a smile

"Yeah me too" said Naruto "Want me to walk you home?" he asked

"Um...sure!" said Sakura, trying her best to hide her excitement. Naruto held his arm out and Sakura put her arms around his. They then began walking in the opposite direction of Sasuke

"Hey Sakura" Naruto called

"Yeah Naruto" said Sakura softly

"I was thinking for our date tomorrow-" he began

"Oh, god don't cancel. Please don't cancel" thought Sakura

"I was wondering, do you think it's a good idea if we had Sasuke and Ino come with us?" he asked

Sakura sighed in her mind "THANK GOD" she thought "Um, Sure why not." Sakura said, while smiling. Although she was looking forward to spending some alone time with Naruto, she didn't mind having the three of them around. Ino will also be there, so Sasuke will have found someone to occupy him while Sakura and Naruto get to know each other more.

Naruto smiled at Sakura's answer, he had hoped that she would understand why. Seeing as though she didn't seem upset at all. Naruto had a feeling that he and Sakura will spend more time together, so this was just a favour he was doing for a friend.

Sakura then let out a deep yawn. Naruto laughed a little and asked "You tired?"

"Yeah a little" responded Sakura with a smile

"You can rest your head against me if you wish" suggested Naruto, before he could finish talking her head was already on his shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but lean his head against hers a little. From someone else's point of view this would have looked cute. They almost looked like a couple already. What was sad was the fact that they aren't there yet? The both of them still needed more time, something they both had agreed to individually, and wisely decided to make the most of whatever time they could.

"This is it" said Sakura as they stopped in front of her house which was protected by a fence, and had a plaque that said "Haruno Residence"

"Nice place" said Naruto as he was looking at the residence. It looked like a three story house in his opinion.

"Thanks. You should come over some time" said Sakura smiling

"I will. For sure. For now you need to rest." said Naruto softly almost whispering it to her

She giggled a little and said "Okay then. Good night Naruto" then she unwrapped her arms from Naruto's arms, and gave Naruto another kiss on the cheek. The both of them had blushed a little. "Goodnight Sakura" said Naruto.

Then she gave a final wave goodbye and Naruto had taken off. "One down one more to go" Naruto thought in his head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Brothers**

Naruto hurried to the Hokage office, he didn't want to keep Sasuke waiting. Naruto was planning on how he would tell Sasuke. Should he just straight out tell him? Or should he let Itachi do the explaining?

He had reached the Hokage building in just a few short minutes. He found Sasuke leaning against the building.

"Hey" Naruto said, Sasuke stood straight up and asked "What took you soo long?"

"What do you mean I only took like 5 minutes" explained Naruto

"Whatever. Anyways, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Sasuke, who clearly looked tired. Naruto felt a little guilty that he was depriving Sasuke of his sleep. He was about to abandon telling him, but was reluctant to himself. This was something that he had to see through till the end.

"In due time Sasuke. I need to do one more thing" said Naruto

Sasuke made a groaning sound. He was clearly annoyed; he wanted to know what team mate had to say. However he felt like his team mate was delaying it on purpose.

"First we need to go to the Hokage's office. It's important that the Hokage also hears what I have to tell you" said Naruto and he opened the door to the Hokage building. Sasuke followed Naruto inside "What's soo important that the Hokage needs to be involved?" thought Sasuke

They had arrived at the Hokage office, and Naruto had knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and heard him say "Come in". Then he opened the door, and both Naruto and Sasuke entered the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi the third Hokage was sitting in his office chair. He was looking at his visitors.

"Sarutobi-sama" said Naruto "I assume my sensei told you everything" Sarutobi nodded his head and said "He informed me a couple hours ago."

Sarutobi then looked at Sasuke and said "It's good to see you again, Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded and then said "Naruto, tell me what you have to tell me right now. I'm getting fed up with this."

"Sasuke" Naruto said "What do you know about the night, when your clan was murdered?" he asked

"I told you today" said Sasuke pretending to act a little confused to Naruto's question

"So, you don't know anything else about that night. Nothing that was strange or out of the ordinary" asked Naruto, who was kind of squinting his eyes

"There is something, but that is classified. It's a family secret." said Sasuke, who was showing a little bit of anger. Clearly he was serious about this secret.

"So you know the truth about your brother?" asked Naruto

Sasuke's eyed were wide. "H...How?...How did _you_ know the truth about my brother?"

Naruto opened his mouth to talk but then a different voice said "Because I told him"

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around to find the source of the voice. From the corner of the room a hooded figure stepped out of the corner.

"And who would you be?" asked Sasuke. Then the figure removed his hood to reveal his face. Sasuke's eyes went wide again "I...Itachi"

Itachi nodded his head "It's been a long time, Sasuke"

What happened next came as a shock to both Naruto and Sarutobi. Sasuke had looked at his brother for a good minute, and then appeared to charge at him. Naruto was about to stop Sasuke, however he was glad he didn't because Sasuke wasn't charging to kill his brother. He went for a hug, which Naruto thought was cute

"Itachi, where have you been? And more importantly why does Naruto know about you?" asked Sasuke as he broke the hug and wiped the few tears that he had unwillingly formed.

"I have been training with Naruto for 7 years. We have been to many places but the whole idea was to train." said Itachi

"Trust me it was no vacation" added Naruto

"So Itachi was the sensei you were talking about" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded and said "He thought you would never forgive him so he thought by training me he could redeem himself. His dream was to have me be a ninja who strived for peace." Sasuke looked at Itachi, who confirmed Naruto's statement by nodding. "He was moved by your dream to become Hokage." added Naruto

"Sasuke, I know you know the truth. Understand I kept you alive because you were innocent, and I believed that you were the true future of our clan." said Itachi "Our clan was prepared to risk war, and go against the village"

"I know Itachi. I know what you had to sacrifice. I understand." said Sasuke "You did what you did, because you had to. Instead of starting a war with the village, you had me start one with you. That way, I could rely on the village to make me stronger and protect it at the same time."

Itachi smiled and nodded his head "Yes Saskue. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this. I'm sorry for what I did tell you that night. I never meant any of it."

Sarutobi smiling finally decided to speak "Well Itachi. I guess this turned out to be an interesting twist. Sasuke just how did you find out about your brother?" he asked

Sasuke said "Well I found out a year ago. I found what Itachi told me about killing the clan in order to achieve power to be utter bull shit. So I did some digging, and found where ANBU hid information about S-class ninja's. I found Itachi's file, as well as the reports of his previous missions. I found the one for the extermination of the Uchiha clan. Then when I went home I stumbled across my dad's files for work, which he hid somewhere secret. It was the plans for the attack on Konoha. I had the bits and pieces. You guys just filled in the pieces."

"Interesting. However there is another issue we need to resolve as well." said Itachi

Naruto, Sasuke and Sarutobi stared at Itachi with confusion.

"What do you mean, Itachi?" asked Sarutobi

"There is a third Uchiha who is alive" said Itachi

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sarutobi looked at Itachi with shock. This was a secret he told no one about.

"Who?" asked Sasuke

"He was one thought to have died long ago. Madara Uchiha" said Itachi

Naruto, and Sarutobi's eyes opened wide. They were both shocked

"Madara Uchiha, who is that,?" asked Sasuke

"He was one of the first few Uchiha's and later on he became the leader of the clan. He was the one who was behind the Nine tailed fox attack on this village 13 years ago." Said Itachi.

Naruto looked down, with anger and began to clench his fists. "So, this Madara guy was the reason, this fox was sealed inside me." thought Naruto

"Before I did my mission, I had met up with him. I tried to get him to leave Sasuke alone. He said he would, but I've got a feeling he'll be back." Said Itachi

"Why, what's his objective?" asked Naruto, with a little bit of anger in his voice

"He's interested in the tailed beasts for some reason" said Itachi

Naruto looked at his sensei with shock "Why" he asked

"I don't know why. I have a spy working in the Akatsuki trying to figure his motives out." Said Itachi

"Akatsuki?" asked Sarutobi

"It's an organization he started. It consists of dangerous S-class criminals from different villages." Said Itachi

"I thought someone else lead the Akatsuki" said Sarutobi

"The people inside the organization believe that. However, Madara is the true leader. No one knows about him in the organization. I'm the only one who was able to get this info." explained Itachi

"So what do we do? I mean if Madara is alive then there is no one who can beat him" said Sasuke

"Actually, anyone here can beat him." said Itachi

Everyone looked at Itachi with shock.

"What I mean is, ever since that battle with the first Hokage, his powers have started to weaken. He's not that strong. I assume he is collecting the beasts to regain his former strength." said Itachi "For now, he can't really fight off somebody which is why he is laying low. However we should act fast so that he doesn't get all the beasts." suggested Itachi

"You're right." said Sarutobi. He leaned back on his chair and asked "So, what do we do?"

"I plan to take Sasuke and Naruto to train for 5 years. I'll also take Kakashi with me"

Sarutobi then asked "Won't 5 years be too much?"

"Don't worry. I have it all planned out. Besides I don't just plan on taking Madara out. I also plan to get his whole organization." said Itachi

Sarutobi nodded his head and said "Fine, I'll agree. But I want you to add one more person for this excursion."

"Who?" asked Itachi

"Jiraya" said Sarutobi

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other confused

"Umm...Who's Jiraya?" asked Naruto now looking at Sarutobi

"He's one of the legendary sages. He trained with the toad sages at Mount Myouboku. He is a very powerful person" said Itachi

"He is also your godfather Naruto" said Sarutobi

Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"How?" asked Naruto "How is he my godfather?"

"He was your father's sensei before you were born. And I was his sensei before your father was born." said Sarutobi

Naruto looked down and smiled. If his godfather really is a sage then he must be some cool guy.

"Itachi, when do you plan to leave?" asked Sarutobi

"I'm going to leave a little bit after the chunnin exams." said Itachi

"Well how are they going to become chunnin?" asked Sarutobi

"You have the power to control that" said Itachi

Sarutobi knew that Itachi wanted him to make Sasuke a chunnin before hand so he won't have to take the exam. "I'll see what I can do." said Sarutobi

"Wait. I have a request. Actually I have a condition." said Naruto "In order for me to go, you have to give both Sasuke and Sakura the rank of chunnin"

Itachi and Sasuke smiled after hearing Naruto's request. Sarutobi was confused at first but then he smiled.

"Fine Naruto, I'll give both Sasuke and Sakura the rank of chunnin" said Sarutobi

"Thanks." said Naruto who wasn't annoyed or embarrassed by any of the smiles that each person in the room made.

"We should go Sasuke. We have a training exercise in the morning." said Naruto who jumped out the window right after he finished talking.

"I'll see you soon, big brother" said Sasuke and used the door instead of the window.

"Okay, Sasuke" said Itachi. He then turned to Sarutobi and said "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow. There is something else I need to talk to you about. It concerns Naruto..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Training Day**

Itachi decided to walk home after the meeting with Hokage. He was thinking about going back to his home in the Uchiha compound or the one he had gotten Naruto. He finally chose Naruto, because he was worried if something should happen to him if he were home alone. More specifically what would happen while he was sleeping.

In all honesty Itachi didn't know the answer to any of Naruto's questions. It was unclear to him as to what the dream or vision was, or even what it means. Even Sarutobi didn't have the answers to his question.

**Flashback**

_"We'll continue this dicussion tomorrow. There is something else I need to talk to you about. It concerns Naruto..." said Itachi_

_"What is it?" asked Sarutobi with concern_

_"Today, after he came back from the academy he fell asleep. While he was sleeping, he suddenly screamed. I went into his room to see what the source of his screaming was." said Itachi "I saw Naruto turning side to side on his bed. His eyes were closed, so I assumed he was still sleeping. I reached the conclusion that he was having a nightmare. I used my sharingan to see what he was dreaming about, because he was talking while moving violently on his bed. What I saw was...well it was different than a dream" said Itachi_

_"What was the dream?" said Sarutobi, this time a little more calm._

_"In the dream Naruto had apparently been fighting with someone who looked his age. The background was dark, it was raining and there was a storm. I couldn't see anything else other than a wounded figure in front of me. Then Naruto started walking towards the figure, and as he got closer both Naruto and the figure were transforming to an older version of themselves. The figure soon became clear. It was none other than my little brother." said Itachi_

_"Sasuke" said Sarutobi with a little bit of shock in his voice._

_"Yeah. He had been talking about Naruto doing something bad. It was not clear in the dream what it was. He then got a sword that he apparently had equipped and decapitated my brother." said Itachi with a hint of sadness in his voice._

_"I see" said Sarutobi. Who leaned back on his chair and sighed after hearing about Naruto's dream_

_"What does this mean?" asked Itachi with concern in his voice "What should we do?"_

_"There is nothing we can do" said Sarutobi with a little bit of sadness in his voice._

_"What do you mean?" asked Itachi with a surprised look_

_"I know you want to help him but we can't do anything. From what you told me, he could be dreaming or he could be having a vision. We can only know in time." said Sarutobi_

_"We might not have time. We don't know when this could happen ! For all we know, he could probably be doing something right now!" yelled Itachi_

_"I understand how you feel but in all honesty I don't have an answer. There is one person who will be able to though." explained Sarutobi_

_"Who?" asked Itachi_

_"One of my former students and another sannin" said Sarutobi_

_"You mean Tsunade don't you" said Itachi_

_Sarutobi nodded his head and said "Because she is trained as a medical ninja she could answer more than I could."_

_"But she hasn't returned to the village for a long time." explained Itachi "No one knows where she is, where do we look for her?" asked Itachi_

_"Jiraya should help you. It's part of my condition for you to go on this training mission." said Sarutobi_

_Itachi looking at Sarutobi a little confused "What do you need Tsunade for?" he asked_

_"Don't tell anyone" said Sarutobi. Itachi nodded and Sarutobi then said "I want her here because I believe I have found the perfect successor for my position."_

_Itachi's eyes opened wide, he was obviously shocked. "Why do you need a replacement? What happened?" asked Itachi_

_Sarutobi chuckled a little and said "It's nothing my child. I've just reached the point where I'm concerned about my health going against me. So I've decided that before it's too late to select a successor to be the fifth Hokage."_

_"There is something you aren't telling me" said Itachi a little coldly_

_"I know that Orochimaru plans to invade Konoha during the chunnin exams which will be hosted by us" said Sarutobi_

_Itachi was surprised "How do you know this?" he asked_

_"I have a couple of spies in both the sand and sound villages. They tell me that he plans to have both villages invade us during the chunnin exams" said Sarutobi_

_"What are you going to do?" asked Itachi_

_"I'll discuss that tomorrow. For now you should go rest, and make sure Naruto is okay" said Sarutobi_

**End Flashback**

Itachi had reached his house. He didn't hear any sounds emitting from the apartment so he assumed that Naruto wasn't having another nightmare. He unlocked the door and entered. Complete darkness welcomed him, as well as a soft snoring sound. He closed the door behind him took off his robe and walked to his room, and tried to sleep. As he was closing his eyes, he heard "No, don't" from Naruto's room. "Not again" thought Itachi

He got up and walked towards Naruto's room. He opened the door and took a good look at what the commotion was. Naruto was having another nightmare, only this time he wasn't moving as violently as last time. "No, Sasuke" mumbled Naruto in his sleep. Itachi activated his sharingan and looked into Naruto's mind.

_Naruto's Dream_

_This dream seemed similar to the last one. It was just as dark and that same thunderstorm was there. However this time there wasn't just one figure. It was about a couple of them. They were standing in a line as if they were defending something._

_Looking through Naruto's perspective Itachi was moving towards the line of shinobi. As he got closer he knew who the shinobi were. Sarutobi was on the complete left, Kakashi was beside him, then Itachi, then Sasuke, and a blonde Kunoichi who Itachi didn't recognize._

_"What are all of you doing here?" said Naruto. Itachi heard him too._

_"Naruto, you don't have to do this" said Sarutobi with a sad expression. Sarutobi then clenched his throat. There was blood coming out of it. He was yelling in pain "What happened?" thought Itachi_

_"No! Hokage-sama" yelled Naruto. It was right then that Sarutobi had fallen to the ground__._

_Then Kakashi spoke "Naruto, what happened to you? You were my best student, you were supposed to be the future of this village. What made you become like this" he said_

_"Kakashi-sensei, what did I do? WHAT AM I BECOMING?" asked Naruto, but like always they didn't hear him._

_It was then that a hole appeared in Kakashi's gut area. His eyes went wide and he fell as well._

_"NO! NO! Kakashi-sensei" yelled Naruto. Itachi could have sworn he was heard someone cry. Itachi soon realized it was Naruto._

_The Itachi from the dream stepped forward and said "Naruto. I thought you were fighting for the good of the village. What did I do wrong to lead you astray from that path? I thought you were powerful enough. You didn't need to go looking for more power, you are already powerful enough. I thought I was a good sensei for you." _

_"You are a good sensei Itachi. Please tell me what I did. What power are you talking about? What did I do? SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" yelled Naruto. Naruto then looked at the ground below him as there was water on the floor. He saw his reflection on the water below. "What is that?" thought Itachi as he saw Naruto's reflection he saw Naruto with spikier hair but the colour of his hair and skin was different. His hair was dark, it wasn't the typical blonde colour. His skin was gray too, there was also a mark on his head. It resembled the three black commas on the eyes of the sharingan. "What the hell happened to me?" said Naruto. It was right then that dream Itachi had winced in pain. Naruto looked at him._

_The dream Itachi was clenching his heart and said "I'm sorry Naruto"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO! ITACHI!" yelled Naruto. Itachi then fell to the ground. Naruto started crying a little harder this time "Stop. Please stop this. I don't to watch this. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" cried Naruto_

_Then Sasuke stepped forward. "Naruto. I thought we were friends. What happened to team 7? What happened to all we went through as a team 7? Why do go to him? I could have helped you become stronger. Why did you abandon the village? Why did you abandon Sakura?" said Sasuke_

_"Sasuke. I'm so sorry!" yelled Naruto. Then Sasuke's head disconnected from his body. A lot of blood was squirting out of his neck area. Then his body fell to the ground as well. Naruto's crying continued, the time a little more loudly_

_The blonde kunoichi stepped forward a little bit and said "Naruto. Think about Sakura. Think about what she would say. She'll forgive you if you come back. I will too. Just come back to the village. You don't have to pursue this pointless journey for power. You can have a life here. Just come back"_

_Naruto just kept on crying and watched. A kunai had appeared exactly in the middle of the kunoichi's head. There was blood coming from where the kunai was. The kunoichi immediately fell to the ground._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Naruto._

_"Is this your resolve?" said a mysterious voice._

_Naruto's crying stopped and he asked "Who are you?"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki. Is this your resolve? If you had power would you cry and watch your friends die at your own hands?" asked the mysterious voice_

_"Who is that?" thought Itachi_

_Naruto's crying continued "I don't this. Please make it stop. If you are causing these dreams then please make it stop. I don't want any of this."_

_"I'm testing your resolve Naruto. Right now it appears you don't have a resolve. I'll be back and you should have a resolve. If your resolve is good then I shall grant you power that you never imagined. And this power won't make you take the life of your friends." said the mysterious voice. "In two years I will appear again Naruto Uzumaki"_

_"Wait! Who are you? What power are you talking about?" yelled Naruto. It was too late the voice had already gone._

_End Dream_

Naruto woke up with a huge gasp. Then he sat up, not before seeing his sensei near his door.

"Itachi. What's happening to me? Am I becoming bad?" asked Naruto with deep concern in his voice.

"No, Naruto. You aren't becoming bad. That was a dream, that man confirmed It." said Itachi

"The possibility is still there. Something could still happen to me. Promise me Itachi if that ever happens that you wil-"

"Enough Naruto" said Itachi quickly "First of all I won't ever let that happen to you. Don't worry about it. I want you to focus on something other than this. I'll find the answers." he explained

Naruto looked sad, he then nodded, and went back to sleep. Itachi closed the door and went back to his room. He was really tired so he shut his eyes and slept.

**The morning**

Naruto had slept well the second time. He was expecting another nightmare but he didn't have one. It was a miracle, he had actually slept peacefully. Naruto looked at the time 5:30 it said. He got a black t-shirt along with some black pants. He grabbed a black robe along with his ninja slippers and headed out towards the training area.

While Naruto was walking he thought about what the mysterious voice said _"If your resolve is good then I shall grant you power that you never imagined. And this power won't make you take the life of your friends"_

"What did he mean? Is he testing what I would do with power, or is he testing if I can control myself with power." thought Naruto. He eyeballed a small cafe that was opened. "I should get them some breakfast" Naruto thought. He walked bought a couple muffins and left. He wanted to get there early, so he decided to jump from building to building.

He had reached the training area in a matter of minutes and was the only one there. He looked around at his surroundings. The place seemed beautiful to him. Even though it was simply just grass and tall tree he liked the peacefulness of this place. He turned to see three stumps, he remembered this from the last time he was here. "I wonder did someone fix this place up" thought Naruto as he looked around the area. The place looked new, the damage done by Naruto's and Kakashi's fight had been fixed.

Naruto sat down on the ground cross legged and began meditating. He had nothing to do, he had a good 20 minutes to kill. He kept the bag of muffins in his lap. He kept this pose for 10 minutes, and then he heard someone coming. He got up and turned to see who it is. It was his beloved Sakura, she looked tired. She didn't know someone else was there. When she processed that Naruto was standing a few feet away from her, she immediately stood up straight and tried to look awake. Truth was she was sleepy, and was also hungry.

As she approached him she said "Good Morning" while smiling at Naruto

Naruto smiled back and said "Good morning to you too" Naruto got a good look at Sakura's eyes and was staring into them

"What?" she said "Is there something on my face?" she asked

Naruto laughed a little and said "Even if there was it wouldn't change the beauty your face emits."

Sakura blushed and said "Thanks"

Naruto nodded and said "I was just noticing how tired you look"

"Yeah I'm pretty sleepy" she said

"If you want you can rest your head on my shoulder" said Naruto

Sakura wanted to do nothing more than be close to Naruto, so she smiled and nodded. Naruto and Sakura sat down and Sakura rested her head against Naruto's shoulder. Sakura like the warmth that was emitting from Naruto's body, soo much that she decided to move closer to him. She looked at Naruto, who seemed okay with Sakura coming closer to him.

Sakura wanted to know, did Naruto like her. She had to ask, she wanted to know soo badly. She needed reassurance.

She was going to ask him the question but before she could she heard someone say "Good Morning"

Both Naruto and Sakura parted from each other and stood up to see who had greeted them. They turned to see Sasuke approaching them. "Anyone had a good night sleep?" asked Sasuke

Naruto nodded as did Sakura. "Okay. That's interesting" said Sasuke

Naruto then remembered the muffins. "Hey guys I got some muffins for us" said Naruto

"But Kakashi sensei said not to eat anything" said Sakura

"First of all he suggested that we don't have a breakfast. Secondly he said that because he gets the advantage." said Naruto

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto with a very confused expression.

Naruto sighed and said "When you are hungry you tend to be weaker as your body does not have a lot of energy. It's an advantage for sensei since he has more energy than us. It's also a bad thing for us, because when we are hungry we tend to lose focus about what we have to do, and worry about eating."

Sakura smiled as she understood. Who knew her man was soo smart.

Sasuke nodded and took a muffin from Naruto. Sakura did the same, and together they ate the muffins.

Sasuke then said "By the way...Where did you get these muffins from?" with his mouth a little full

"I made them myself" said Naruto

"Really" said Sakura "They are really good, what did you put in them" she asked

"It's surprisingly easy to make" said Naruto, who had gotten a surprised look from his team mates "The only ingredient you need is 6 dollars" he said while winking, grinning and putting his thumbs up

Sakura and Sasuke began to laugh and Naruto soon joined in.

"Well it's nice to see you all are happy this morning" said a familiar voice

The three of them stopped and turned to see Kakashi sensei. "Hey"

"Good morning Kakashi sensei" said Sakura

"Good morning to you Sakura" said Kakashi "Did you guys sleep well?"

The three of them nodded at him. Kakashi was staring at Naruto for a moment then he stopped and said "Okay well, I guess we should start our examination"

"Examination?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, I forgot to mention one thing to you guys. You still aren't officially done yet" said Kakashi

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Kakashi with shock. Naruto had a blank expression.

"You have one more test to pass." said Kakashi who reached into his pocket and took out two bells "Your test is to get these bells from me before sundown. If you don't get the bells before sundown then you all fail and will have to go back to the academy"

Sasuke and Sakura were still shocked. Naruto was still expressionless.

"Why are there only two bells" asked Sasuke

"Isn't it simple?" said Naruto "One of us will be tied to those stumps if we don't get the bell" he said pointing his finger towards the three stumps

"That is correct Naruto. I also forgot to mention, there are two lunch boxes. The two people who get bells will have lunch. The one who is tied, will be forced to watch. Understood" said Kakashi

"Hai" the three of them said at once

"One more thing" said Kakashi "If you want a bell, you will have to come at me with the intention of killing me."

The three students nodded their heads

"Okay ready...and...Start!" said Kakashi sensei, who had raised his two fingers to his mouth and disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised, and were looking for him. Naruto smiled and said "He's not around here"

Both of them turned to Naruto who said "That was a shadow clone, he could be anywhere."

"What do we do now?" asked Sasuke

"Don't worry I have a plan." said Naruto "This is what we'll do..."

Kakashi was looking from a tree above seeing the three discuss their next move. "Good at least they got the teamwork part down" thought Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi sensei" someone whispered in his ear.

Kakashi turned and saw Naruto standing right behind him. Naruto delivered a kick to Kakashi's gut and Kakashi went flying back. He fell onto the ground.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at sensei who had fallen from a tree. Kakashi watched the Naruto from the tree disappear in a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone" thought Kakashi, who was surprised that he was able to sneak on him from behind like that.

"Naruto, you are something special" said Kakashi

Naruto smirked and said "I've learned from the best"

Kakashi got up sighed and then said "Okay well Naruto, since you are too good for me, I'll need to use this" Kakashi moved the headband up a little so that it won't cover his left eye. He opened his left eye to reveal his sharingan.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked after seeing the eye

"What is that eye Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Let Sasuke explain. After all he's familiar with it more than I am" said Naruto who was smirking

"It's a kekkai genkai of my clan. It's the specialty of the Uchiha. It's called Sharingan. It's the eye that can see all chakra and all jutsu's. It also allows us to see a person's move before he plans to make It." said Sasuke

Sakura was shocked "How can we beat someone with an eye like that?" Sakura thought

"It's impossible, because only someone who is an Uchiha can have an eye like that. How did he get one?" asked Sasuke

"We'll find that out later, right now, we need to get the bells from him." said Naruto

Sasuke nodded his head and took out a kunai.

"Naruto, How do we beat him if he has that eye?" Sakura asked clearly a little worried

"Don't worry about it Sakura. We can still beat him just as long as we work together." assured Naruto "Just do what I told you to do"

Sakura nodded and also pulled out a kunai.

Kakashi looked at the three of them. Naruto was standing in the middle looking at Kakashi sensei with an expressionless face. Sasuke was holding a kunai in front of his face, as was Sakura. The three of them we ready to pounce on Naruto. "Okay, this should be interesting" said Kakashi. He also pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

"GO!" yelled Naruto. Right then Sasuke and Sakura threw their kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi easily blocked the incoming kunai's with his own kunai. Sasuke then did a couple of hand signs "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke took a deep breath and released a big fire ball directly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi copied Sasuke's hand signs and said "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" and took a deep breath just like Sasuke and released a fireball similar to the one Sasuke made. Within a few seconds both fireballs met, and an incredible light formed at the centre where both attacks met.

Naruto made a couple of hand signs "Wind style: Gusty Wind Jutsu" and a huge gust of wind went towards the directions of the fireball. The added wind powered Sasuke's fireball and soon enough Sasuke's fireball was over taking Kakashi's and was heading straight for him.

The fireball dispersed and there was no sign of Kakashi. Sasuke seemed happy that it was over. Naruto knew he was still around. Then suddenly a large shuriken had appeared from the group of trees in front of Naruto and Sasuke. They both jumped out of the way of the massive shuriken. Then Naruto swore he heard a *poof*, and turned around to see Kakashi sensei with three kunai and he threw them at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto made quick hand signs "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and a Shadow clone quickly appeared in front of them. The kunai's hit the clone. The clone dispersed, and Naruto and Sasuke landed on solid ground while Kakashi was standing on water.

Kakashi was looking at Naruto who was smiling at Kakashi. Sasuke looked awestruck as he was staring at something in the sky. Kakashi looked up too, and his eyes went wide. "Not again" he thought

The same hurricane formed over Kakashi's head. This time it looked more deadly as there were more thunder in this hurricane. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He then threw the kunai at Kakashi. As he threw the kunai the technique released on that kunai. However the kunai redirected the attack and it was headed towards Kakashi

"THUNDER GOD'S SPEAR" yelled Naruto as the attack as well as the kunai hit Kakashi dead on.

Sasuke was completely amazed at the attack. "Wow, what a powerful technique" he thought, as he witnessed what had happened

"Sasuke" said Naruto

Sasuke looked at him and nodded

The technique ended and Kakashi fell to the ground, then with a *poof* a log replaced Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back, looking around them for Kakashi.

Sasuke closed and suddenly felt a surge of power. This power was allowing him to sense his surroundings. Then he saw Kakashi's chakra network behind a tree. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it where Kakashi stood. Kakashi had moved according to Sasuke's senses.

Naruto noticed Sasuke throwing a kunai at a tree. As the kunai hit the tree Kakashi jumped out from it a little surprised. Naruto was a little surprised and asked "How did you-" but before he could finish Sasuke turned his head toward Naruto and opened his eyes to reveal the level one Sharingan. Naruto smiled "So it finally awakened" he thought to himself

"You were asking" said Sasuke

"Never mind, that eye of yours says it all" said Naruto

Sasuke smirked and said "Let's end this quickly"

Kakashi from the trees noticed Sasuke's eyes were a different colour. "So, his sharingan finally activated." thought Kakashi "This should be very interesting"

Kakashi charged at Naruto and Sasuke, who looked a little shocked. Before Kakashi could reach the two of them he heard a screeching sound. He turned back and saw Naruto a wind technique in the form of a shuriken. "Wind Style: Great Wind Shuriken" he said and then threw the wind shuriken towards Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of the way for the shuriken but the original Naruto rushed forward and grabbed the wind shuriken from the hole and threw it back at Kakashi who was in mid air. Kakashi didn't know how to dodge the attack he was about to create a sign for a shadow clone. Then *poof* the wind shuriken changed and in front of Kakashi was Sakura who swiped a kunai at Kakashi. She had missed, and then she was free falling. Before she could fall Naruto jumped and caught her bridal style.

"You okay?" asked Naruto looking into Sakura's eyes

She was blushing a little and she said "I'm fine"

"Did you do it?" asked Naruto

She nodded her head. Naruto put her down on the ground. Kakashi had also fallen on the ground but landed on his feet. Kakashi sounded out of breath, the kids were stronger together than he thought. "I had forgotten about Sakura. It was smart of them to distract me from her with those powerful techniques. These guys really are something else" he thought "At least she missed me." Then it occurred to him, she was really close, how could she miss. Kakashi checked his belt, and the bells were gone. He heard two bells ringing, and looked at Sakura and Sasuke smiling at Kakashi, each of them holding a bell. Naruto was just there smirking, "So did they pass?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed and then let out a little laugh, then he said "Yes you all pass. Good job guys" He then closed his left eye and put his headband over it

Naruto looked at sensei a little confused "Don't I have to be tied to the stumps?" asked Naruto

Kakashi smiled and said "No, you don't have to be tied to the stump"

"Was it because we worked together?" asked Sasuke who was eyeballing Naruto and then looked at Kakashi

"Yes. This test wasn't to see if you had gotten the bells but to see how well you guys worked as a team. You guys worked perfectly together. You guys surprised me a lot of times and I'm really proud of you. From now on we will be team 7." said Kakashi with a smile

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura smiled and nodded at their sensei

"I want you guys to remember this. Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" said Kakashi

The students again smiled and nodded

"Good, then tomorrow at 10:00 meet me at the Hokage office" said Kakashi

"Hai" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said in unison.

With that Kakashi lifted his two fingers and disappeared. Naruto sighing fell on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with concern and rushed to his side.

Naruto chuckled and said "Guys I'm okay, I'm just a little exhausted". He then got up and brushed the dirt on his clothes.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed with relief.

"Don't make me worry like that" said Sakura

Naruto smirked and said "Sorry Sakura"

Sasuke was just smiling at the two of them. "What's stopping them from confessing to each other?" he thought.

"I'm gonna go home and sleep I'll see you tomorrow" said Sasuke. He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait." said Naruto

Sasuke stopped in his tracks

"Why don't you join me and Sakura for dinner today. You can take Ino with you." suggested Naruto

Sasuke looked at the sky thinking about the offer. He wasn't going to deny, he had liked Ino for a long time and didn't want an opportunity like this to slip away from him.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Sasuke

"It'll be up to the girls" said Naruto smirking

"Awww, how sweet. Naruto's making me and Ino decide where to eat. He's such a gentleman" thought Sakura while smiling like a little child.

"Alright, but I don't know where Ino lives" said Sasuke

"Don't worry, just meet us by the Hokage building at the same time" said Naruto

Sasuke smirked and nodded then turned back to where he was headed.

"Sakura" Naruto said turning to the blonde kunoichi

"Y-Yes Naruto" said Sakura

"Want me to walk you home?" asked Naruto

Sakura immediately nodded her head. Naruto again put his arms in the same position for Sakura to put her arms through.

They began walking towards Sakura's house, it was a pretty quiet walk. They didn't have much to say to each other, however Naruto realized that Sakura had secretly put her head against his shoulder. He had to admit, they looked more like a couple than ever.

"Hey Sakura" said Naruto

She removed her head from his shoulders and looked at him with anticipation.

"Good job back there. You were great" said Naruto with a smile

Sakura smiled and nodded then said "Thanks, you weren't bad yourself. You were really powerful. Which reminds me...Where did you learn that technique?"

"I created it" said Naruto

Sakura's eyes went wide in shock. "Wow, you really are amazing Naruto" she thought

"Really" said Sakura

Naruto nodded his head. "It's the fruits of my training. It took me four years to create that technique. I nearly died the first few times" he said

Sakura's eyes went wide and then she looked down. Naruto saw Sakura's sad face facing towards the ground. She was clearly concerned. Naruto stopped walking, and then he used his chin to lift Sakura's head a little so that she could look at him. "Don't worry Sakura It's not a dangerous technique. It just took a lot of training to be able to create and manipulate it. Don't worry I won't get hurt using It." said Naruto

Sakura managed a small smile and nodded her head. The both of them began walking again, Sakura's head still looking down and with the same expression. "Man, I shouldn't have told her that I almost died creating that technique" thought Naruto

"Sakura, what's bothering you?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, please promise me something" Sakura said "Please don't do anything reckless that could get you killed" she said with tears streaming down her face. "Why is she crying?" thought Naruto

He then pulled her into a hug. She was a little surprised at first but she easily accepted Naruto's hug, and dug her head in his chest. "Sakura I promise, just don't cry in front of me. It hurts me to see you in pain" said Naruto

Sakura nodded and then broke the hug then wiped the tears from her face. After wiping her tears, Sakura hugged Naruto's arms and leaned her head against his shoulder. They both walked in silence for the rest of the way.

It didn't take long for them to reach Sakura's house. Naruto recognized it from the last time he dropped Sakura off.

"Sakura we're here" said Naruto

Sakura lifted her head off of Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him, then she began to walk towards her home. Naruto returned the smile then turned around and began to walk away but then something had grabbed him from behind. It was Sakura she was hugging him but just from behind. "Thank you Naruto" she said and then she broke the hug and walked back to her house and shut the door.

"You're welcome" said Naruto. He turned and walked towards the direction his home was.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Feelings**

Naruto's walk home was a little depressing. He wanted to be with Sakura for a little longer. Now he was regretting not talking her more while they were walking together. "How long can I keep it from her? What if someone else confesses and she goes with that guy" thought Naruto. The thought of someone else taking Sakura from him made him boil. However since he knew that wasn't true he himself down a little bit.

Naruto noticed a man with long white hair looking through a hole in a spa as he was walking. He had a red robe and some kind of green coloured clothing underneath it. Of course he was peeping at the girls section of the spa. "Pervert" Naruto thought. The man was giggling uncontrollably and saying perverted things like "Oh, yeah baby those are some melons you got there" or "Come on just take the towel off and show me what you've got". Naruto walked to the man and tapped his shoulder. The old man didn't notice that someone had tapped his shoulder.

Naruto then decided to say something instead of tapping him. "Hey old man. Stop peeping" said Naruto. That seemed to have caught the attention of the old man because he turned his head to look at Naruto. "Hey kid listen, I'm doing some research here." said the old man

Naruto sighed and said "Research my ass. Now stop peeping. If you don't then you'll have to deal with me"

The old man laughed and said "Do you know who I am. Kid I can beat you blindfolded. So save yourself the trouble and just go home" and then he turned back.

"Alright you asked for it" Naruto said. He then cracked his knuckles and yelled "Lightning Fist" a huge amount of lightning was covering Naruto's arms. The old man turned to look at the boy, but before he could say anything his eyes went wide. "You really want to challenge me old man" said Naruto. The girls in the spa were amazed, as they yelled "OOOOHHHHH" in unison.

The old man then smirked and said "Impressive kid. I'll admit you have some talent. A technique like that is really powerful for a genin. However, I still don't think you'll be a match for a sannin"

Naruto smirked and said "Maybe but you aren't a sannin so I can beat you for now"

"Actually" said the old man "I am a sannin. My name is Jiraya-" Naruto's eyes went wide and his technique ended

"What happened kid, get cold feet?" chuckled the old man

"What did you say your name was again?" asked Naruto, his eyes still a little wide

"It's Jiraya. I'm the legendary toad sage. I learned with the toad sages of Mount Myouboku" he said

"No way. He's Jiraya, he's my godfather." thought Naruto. "Hey Jiraya" Naruto called out

"What is it kid?" he asked

"Do you know someone named Naruto?" asked Naruto. Jiraya's eyes went a little wide then he gave Naruto a confusing look.

"Maybe. What's it to you anyway?" Jiraya asked

"Is he your godchild?" Naruto asked

Jiraya's eyes went wide "How did you-"

"Know?..." Naruto smirked and said "I know because I'm Naruto"

Jiraya's eyes went wide. Then they studied the boy, he noticed how his physicality was perfect. Jiraya then smiled and said "Well Naruto, I'm your godfather" and Naruto could have sworn he had an "AWWWWW" from the girls in the spa.

Naruto smiled and asked "Nice to meet you" and then he ran to hug his godfather. Jiraya chuckled, and then he broke the hug and said "Okay kid. Nice to meet you too. Let's go somewhere else to talk" Naruto nodded and followed his godfather to another area.

They had gone to a cafe to talk. Naruto told Jiraya all about what happened to him 7 years ago and about his training with Itachi. Jiraya was shocked after hearing the name Itachi. Naruto told Jiraya the truth about Itachi.

"So he was ordered to kill his clan by Danzo and the elders?" asked Jiraya a little surprised

"Yeah, so in reality he wasn't a bad person." said Naruto

Jiraya sipped his ginseng tea and pondered on how much Itachi trained Naruto. Jiraya knew that he was to train Naruto from now on. He had to keep his promise to Minato about keeping Naruto safe.

"Hey, Jiraya" said Naruto

"Yeah" responded Jiraya

"What was my dad like?" asked Naruto a little childishly.

Jiraya chuckled and said "Well he was the strongest person that I have ever met. You look just like him except for the whiskers on your cheeks. He had a nice personality and was also very smart."

Naruto smiled and looked towards the roof thinking about what he and his dad would have been doing right now had he been alive.

"Oh and one more thing." said Jiraya. Naruto switched his gaze from the roof of the shop to Jiraya. "Out of everyone, he loved you the most. Even though he only saw you for one day it was the best day of his life" said Jiraya who looked at Naruto in tears but he was smiling.

"What about my mother? Do you know who she is?" asked Naruto while wiping his tears away.

"Of course I do." said Jiraya. He put his hand inside his vest and pulled out his wallet. From the wallet he pulled out a picture. It was a picture of his mom and dad, his dad was sitting on a chair grinning. "Man I do look my dad" thought Naruto. His eyes moved to the woman standing beside his father. She had red hair and was wearing a red coloured dress. She looked very pretty to Naruto even with the big stomach. Tears again filled Naruto's eyes and soon they began streaming down his face. Naruto was smiling at the picture of his parents.

Jiraya looking at Naruto smiled and said "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a descendant of the Uzumkai clan who were famous for their sealing techniques. They had very powerful chakra reserves. It was due to that chakra that they had lived unnatural long lives. Your mother was the last living Uzumaki who knew all of their old techniques."

Naruto wiped the tears from his face again and asked "Hey, do you mind if I keep this?"

Jiraya smiled and said "Sure kiddo."

Naruto smirked and put the picture in his pocket. "I should get home; I have somewhere to be soon."

Jiraya nodded his head, and Naruto got up to leave. "Hey Naruto" called Jiraya

"Yeah" Naruto responded.

"I'll be training you from now on. So you'll have to train with me in your spare time" said Jiraya

Naruto nodded his head and left the shop. Now all he had on his mind was his date with Sakura but first he had to go home, shower and change his clothes. He was running with all his speed but then he decided to jump from building to building. Then a thought occured into Naruto's head "I didn't tell Ino that I set her up with Sasuke" then he went back and started heading towards her shop.

"I can't believe I almost forgot" thought Naruto. He reached Ino's flower shop and jumped down and started to walk towards the shop. Just like last time, the store was open and there was no one inside and the bell was left out for notification. Naruto rang the bell and just like last time Ino came through the exact same door.

"Hey! Watcha doing here?" asked Ino as she walked around the cashier to give Naruto another hug.

"I have something to tell you" said Naruto as he broke the hug.

"What is it?" asked Ino with curiosity in her voice.

"Would you be willing to go on a date with Sasuke today at 7:00?" asked Naruto

Ino's eyes went wide and then the unexpected happen. She squealed the loudest squeal that Naruto ever heard. Naruto fell to the floor within seconds. Ino then picked Naruto up and started shaking him violently and asked loudly "YOU GOT ME A DATE WITH SASUKE?" Naruto responded "Y-yeah" still in shock and a little shaken up from all the shaking. "OMG, THANK YOU. THANK YOU NARUTO!" said Ino while crushing him in a hug. Naruto was turning purple and managed to say "I-In-Ino".

Ino heard her name and said "Yeah" then she looked at Naruto making a weird face. Then Ino realized she was suffocating Naruto and let him go immediately. Naruto was gasping for air and started to cough.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Naruto I got over excited. It didn't occur to me that I was almost killing you" said Ino with worry in her voice. Naruto recovered and said "It's okay. Just try not to do it again" and gave Ino a small smile.

She smiled back and said "Deal"

Naruto got up and said "Good. Now you and Sakura will have to decide where we are to eat."

Ino looked confused and asked "I didn't know Sakura was coming too"

"Yeah she is, and I am too. It's a double date. Don't worry she's my date, she won't go after your man." explained Naruto smiling at Ino. Ino smiled at Naruto and said "I didn't know you liked Sakura"

"I don't" said Naruto. Ino's eyes went wide with shock "I love her" explained Naruto. Then Ino's eyes returned to normal and she said "AWWW! That is so cute" giving Naruto another smile and then she hugged him again and said "I'm so happy for you" then she broke off the hug and asked "So when are you going to confess to her?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to do it before I leave" said Naruto

Ino was confused, and shocked at the same time and asked "Why are you leaving? And more importantly when are you leaving?"

"I don't know when but I'm leaving because I have to get stronger and I'm going to be trained by a lot of people." said Naruto, he was being careful not to give too much information. Ino looked a little sad, and said "But we just got to know you." and then she gave him another hug. She was going to miss him the most, her best friend the blonde romantic was leaving, and she didn't know for how long. "Promise me wherever you go that you'll write to me and to Sakura too" she said with tears in her eyes. Naruto broke the hug off and put both hands on Ino's cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs and said "I promise as long as you stop crying." Ino nodded her head and gave Naruto another hug. Naruto was going to miss Ino as well, she was his best friend and not to mention she was his first one ever since he came to the village.

"Now, go pick out something nice to wear and meet us at the Hokage building at 7:00" said Naruto while breaking off the hug. Ino nodded her head and ran back inside. Naruto laughed a little and began to run outside and jumped on the roof of the building in front of Ino's building. Naruto thought he saw someone beside the shop, he quickly looked over his should to see who it was. "Shit" Naruto thought as he looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar pink haired Kunoichi standing beside the entrance of Ino's flower shop. Naruto's eyes went wide "Was she there the whole time? Did she hear me and Ino?" thought Naruto. He then stopped in his tracks. "I guess I'll have to tell her the truth." thought Naruto. Then he continued towards his house.

_**Later that Day**_

Ino was really eager to go on the date. It's something she has been dreaming of, a date with Sasuke Uchiha. She was happy that her blonde friend set her up with Konoha's number 1 hottie. She was then thinking about what Naruto said to her earlier

_**Flashback**_

_"So when are you going to confess to her?" asked Ino_

_"I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to do it before I leave" said Naruto_

_**End Flashback**_

"Why is he leaving? I don't want him to leave" Ino had thought in her head. She loved her blonde friend a lot; she loved whenever he was around because he made her happy.

As Ino was thinking she got ready, picked up her purse and headed out the door, before she stepped out of the house she quickly glanced the clock which said '6:56'. Then Ino stepped out of her house and started heading towards the Hokage building.

Naruto was waiting at the Hokage building for half an hour now. He was leaning against the front of the building waiting for anyone to show up. For today he was wearing a full suit with a black tie. Naruto had hoped this would be good enough for Sakura. Then he thought about what happened earlier. Had Sakura heard his conversation with Ino? To his left Naruto heard footsteps, he turned his head to see Sasuke approaching him with flowers. They were roses, which Naruto knew was for Ino.

"Hey" said Sasuke as he approached Naruto

Naruto looked at the flowers and then Sasuke then said "You shouldn't have gotten me flowers" Then he tried grabbing the flowers. However Sasuke was defensive with the flowers and he quickly put them behind him. Naruto smirked and said "I was kidding, I wasn't actually going to take them." Sasuke then laughed and said "I know, I just want this to be perfect for Ino"

Naruto smiled and said "So you do love Ino. Now I know why you were so eager to come today"

Sasuke was turning red with embarrassment "Fine I'll admit it. I wanted to ask her out for a long time. I just never had the courage to do it. So when I heard you were doing a double date and had set me up with Ino I didn't want that chance to slip away" said Sasuke

Naruto smirked and said "I understand, just don't fuck this up because Ino really likes you. She almost crushed me in a bear hug when she found out I set her up with you."

Sasuke laughed and said "Okay. I'll do that on one condition"

Naruto looked at Sasuke a little confused "You have to confess to Sakura man" said Sasuke

This time Naruto turned red with embarrassment "Is it that obvious?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, and it's also obvious that she likes you too. I don't know why you guys aren't already a couple" said Sasuke

Naruto shrugged his head and said "I haven't noticed. Maybe I'll confess today. More importantly I have a favour to ask you..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto a little concerned and asked "What is it?"

Naruto then said "I need you to..."

Sakura was walking towards the Hokage tower. As she was walking she was thinking about what she heard Naruto and Ino talk about. "So Naruto does love me" thought Sakura. To her it was like a dream come true, she wanted to be with Naruto. She loved Naruto from the moment she met him, and now knowing that he loved her too was exciting news for Sakura. She decided she was going to confess to him today. She didn't want some other girl to take Naruto, the thought of someone else taking Naruto made Sakura mad like hell. He was her man and her man only.

She was approaching the Hokage building, she saw two people with black suits. She easily recognized them as Naruto and Sasuke. "Wow, Naruto looks hot in that suit" thought Sakura. As the suit was a perfect, slim fit for Naruto. It showed some of his upper body muscles.

Naruto heard footsteps approaching from his right he turned his head to the right and saw Sakura approaching. She was wearing a black dress, which was a perfect fit. "Wow, Sakura looks hot in that dress" thought Naruto. Naruto then turned to Sasuke and said "Remember, meet me there. I'll explain more later on"

"But-" said Sasuke

"I'll tell you later for now act casual" said Naruto. Sasuke nodded his head and leaned against the building.

"Hey" said Sakura looking only at Naruto and completely avoiding the fact that Sasuke was there.

"Hey. Nice dress, it looks really nice on you" said Naruto smiling

"Hehe" giggled Sakura "Thanks Naruto. You look good in the tux" she said

"Thanks." said Naruto. Then he heard someone coming from the side as Sasuke was standing.

Naruto turned around to see Ino in a sparkling blue dress. Sasuke was walking towards her with the roses and gave them to her.

Naruto turned back to Sakura and said "We should join them" said Naruto. Sakura nodded and took Naruto's arm and they started walking towards Ino and Sasuke. Naruto saw Ino's face as she got the flowers, but what happened next was completely unexpected. Ino and Sasuke were kissing passionately. Naruto and Sakura were staring at them with surprise. Then Naruto said "Hey" and then Ino and Sasuke stopped kissing and looked at Naruto and Sakura with their arms entwined. "Hey!" said Ino who looked happy, and Sasuke looked completely clueless. "Glad to see you two are getting along pretty well" said Naruto smirking at Ino

"So, where are we going?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke now seemed like he was okay now.

"Oh, well since we all have a mission tomorrow we decided to go to a ramen shop." said Ino

Naruto internally jumped for joy because he had been craving ramen for some time now. "Alright" said Naruto, with a little bit of excitement in his voice. Sakura noticed this and smiled "So he likes ramen huh?" thought Sakura. She was planning on using that to her advantage in the future.

They had all turned around and walked towards the ramen shop. Ino was hugging Sasuke's arm and was giggling and smiling every so often. Saskue was doing the same thing. They were muttering things to each other. It was annoying the hell out of Naruto. More than annoy it was making Naruto jealous, he wanted to be able to have that same relationship with the woman hugging his right arm. What made him even more jealous was the fact that Sasuke was able to kiss his girl today. He then glanced at Sakura who seemed to be asleep on his shoulder. Her eyes looked like they were closed, and she let was breathing softly on his shoulder. "Man she looks soo cute right now" thought Naruto.

"Sakura" called Naruto with a soft voice.

"Yeah" replied Sakura

"Tell me what you're thinking about" said Naruto

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Well first of all, I was thinking about what I'm going to order on the menu."

Naruto gave a small laugh and so did Sakura, then she said "I was also thinking about something I overheard"

Naruto's body tensed and a shiver went down his spine. He was turning bright red, then he asked "Oh yeah and what was that?"

"Oh it was nothing. By the way, Naruto after we eat do you mind coming over to my house? I want to talk to you about something" said Sakura

"Um...s-sure I'll come over" responded Naruto and then Sakura went back to breathing softly on Naruto's shoulder. "I wonder what she wants to talk about" thought Naruto. They finally reached the Ramen shop which was called Ichiraku. "Hey, I remember this place" thought Naruto, for it was the place he had eaten at the day he arrived here. The four of them entered the shop together, as soon as they entered they hear a "Come in please have a seat" from Ichiraku. Then the chef looked at Naruto, squinted his eyes then he smiled and said "Hey, I know you. You're that kid that came here a few days ago"

"That's right" said Naruto who returned the smile

"Where've you been? I thought you were going come back for more ramen?" asked Ichiraku with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I've just been busy lately but I promise I'll come by more often" responded Naruto while scratching the back of his head and giving his trademark grin.

"So, what I can I get the four of you?" asked Ichiraku

"I'll have the chicken and beef mix" said Sasuke

"I'll have the vegetarian" said Ino

"Make that two vegetarian" said Sakura

"I'll have the miso pork" said Naruto

The old man nodded his head and said "Got it!" then he turned around and started preparing ramen.

Naruto pulled out his wallet, and checked how much money he had. Fortunately his wallet was still stacked with cash; unfortunately the girls saw Naruto and thought he was going to pay. He didn't want to say no, and hear it from both Ino and Sakura.

The four of them got their bowls of ramen. The chef said "Here you go. Enjoy"

"Thanks" the four of them said in unison and they began to eat their meals.

Their date night wasn't anything special; in fact they didn't even talk to each other. They had been too busy eating the food. Naruto of course paid for everyone, and Sakura gave him a small hug for paying. That was probably the best moment of the night for Naruto. They had left the shop and were gathered outside of the ramen shop.

"That was fun" said Ino

"Yeah it was" said Sasuke "Thanks for paying Naruto"

"Don't mention it" said Naruto

"Ino, I'll walk you home" said Sasuke. Ino of course nodded her head and immediately hugged Sasuke's arm. Naruto knew they would have a make out session outside Ino's house. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take you home as well" said Naruto

"Yeah I guess. I also wanted to talk to you about something" said Sakura

"Okay, but may I know what it's about?" asked Naruto with curiosity in his voice

Sakura shook her head and said "I'll only tell you when we get to my house"

Naruto chuckled and said "Fine, Fine"

They then walked towards the direction of Sakura's house. This time they were apart from each other. Naruto couldn't help but look at Sakura who had her head down throughout the walk. "Why does she look soo depressed?" thought Naruto. Whenever she did look up she would only look straight ahead.

"Why is he leaving?" thought Sakura who remembered hearing Naruto tell Ino about his departure. "I want him to stay. I want him to be with me. Why? Why Naruto?" she thought. Yes she was happy knowing that Naruto loved her, but the fact that he is leaving, meant that other girls might try and take him from her. She needed an explanation from Naruto for his departure.

Sakura had stopped as she recognized her home, she turned to Naruto smiled and said "Here we are." Sakura walked up the steps and Naruto followed right behind her. Naruto was both excited and curious. Excited because he's about to enter Sakura's house and there was the possibility of them being alone. He was also curious because he was wondering what it was that Sakura wanted to talk to him about.

Sakura had pulled out her house keys from her purse and unlocked the door. All of the lights were on, but she knew her mom wasn't home. She had asked her mom to let her and Naruto be alone for tonight. She agreed on the condition that Sakura brought him home for dinner so that she could meet Naruto for the first time.

Sakura quickly turned around to Naruto and said "Please come inside." He immediately came inside; as he did his eyes were wandering around the house. There was a small table on his left side as soon as he entered, and then to his left was the kitchen area which was pretty big. A little further down where some black coloured sofas and to the complete left corner of the room was the stairs.

"Well what do you think?" asked Sakura who was beside him

"You have a nice house" responded Naruto.

Sakura smiled and then said "Thanks. I'll be right back I'm just going to change"

Naruto nodded his head, Sakura then left and she ran up the stairs. Naruto could hear her footsteps from the first floor. Naruto decided to take a seat on the sofa. Soon enough Naruto heard Sakura descending down the stairs. "Um...Naruto" she called

Naruto got up and walked to the stairs and said "Yes"

"I wanted to show you my room. Why don't you come up" she suggested

Naruto smiled and said "Sure" he then slowly walked up the stairs. He was following Sakura who was right in front of Naruto. "Her hair looks sexy from the back too" he thought

Then Sakura opened the door to her room. The only source of light was the window and it didn't show much but it showed enough for Naruto to see the important details of Sakura's room. Right in front is a window, and the bed which is a little bit below the window. To the right was a pretty big closet, and to the right was a study table and a dresser table with a fairly big mirror.

"Your room looks nice" said Naruto

Sakura smiled and said "Thanks." then she closed the door and took a seat on her bed.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Naruto who sat beside Sakura

Sakura sighed and said "I heard you talk to Ino about leaving"

Naruto sighed and said "Yes I'm leaving to train."

Sakura then looked down. Naruto lifted Sakura's chin and asked "Why does that bother you?"

Sakura's eyes then started welling up with tears "WHY? Why are you leaving now? Why can't you train here, why can't you stay here? Why can't you stay with me?" she asked and then she put her hands over her face and started crying.

Naruto then put his hand over her shoulders "Sakura I don't want to leave you guys but I have to go. Trust me this is what I need to do" said Naruto

Sakura then lifter her head and said "I know you'll do something reckless! Please stay here where I know you'll be safe. Please stay I want to be with you...I-I...I love you!" Naruto's eyes went wide, and so did Sakura's as she realized what she just said.

Naruto then smiled and said "Sakura. I love you too" Sakura's head lifted up and her eyes were just as wide as Naruto's. "So he finally confesses" thought Sakura "I want to be with you forever but if I ever want to protect you I won't be able to. I need to do this, for you and for the sake of the entire village. I promise though I won't do anything reckless" said Naruto

Sakura lifted then wiped the tears from her face and said "Okay, but you're going to have to write to me everyday"

Naruto chuckled and said "Okay I'll do my best. But you have to do me one favour"

Sakura raised her eyebrow in confusion. Naruto got up and stood in front of her "First I want you to stand up" he said. Sakura got up and she realized just how close Naruto really was. "Good now I want you to close your eyes" he said.

Sakura immediately shut her eyes closed. Naruto then placed one hand on her cheek and softly he leaned in to kiss the right side of Sakura's neck. Then Naruto kissed the edge of her jaw that was just beneath her right ear. Then he kissed her cheek, and soon the corner of her lips. Then Naruto backed a little, and was looking at Sakura who instinctively opened her eyes. Naruto knew that she had figured out what was coming next.

Slowly both Naruto and Sakura leaned and leaned. Their lips had met, they were taking it slow as the only the roof of their tongues met. A few seconds later Naruto and Sakura broke apart gave each other a short stare and then they were back at it. This time it was more fierce and passionate, as they found the back of each other's tongues. Naruto and Sakura were enjoying every moment of it. They then broke off the kiss as they both needed air. Naruto smiled at Sakura and gave her a hug. Sakura returned both the smile and the hug. Her head rested against his muscular chest. They were both swaying on the spot.

"I love you and only you" He said softly whispering in Sakura's ear and stroked some of her pink hair.

Sakura giggled and replied "Thank you. I love you too"

Naruto wanted to stay but he knew he would have to answer to Itachi. So he broke off the hug and said "I should get going."

"I wish you could've stayed" said Sakura

Naruto gave a small laugh and said "So do I. I promise we'll live together when I come back"

Sakura giggled and said "Sure"

Then Naruto had was lead to the door by Sakura. He waved a goodbye to his new girlfriend. "Goodnight my dear lovely Sakura!" he yelled out loud. He heard her giggle and respond "You too my big, strong Naruto!"

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" someone had yelled

Naruto and Sakura laughed at the comment of the stranger. He then turned around and walked this time more joyous than ever. He then looked at the starry sky and was remembered his father, and wondered how he asked mom out. However Naruto remembered what had happened moments ago and wished he could have relived that moment but he knew that in the future he would have more moments like that.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**The Secret Mission**

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about his moment with Sakura. It kept replaying in his head, he was really tempted to go back and kiss her again. However he had something he had to do with Sasuke

_**Flashback**_

_"I have a favour to ask you" said Naruto_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto a little concerned and asked "What is it?"_

_Naruto then said "I need you to meet me near the village entrance at 1:00 tonight"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock "Why, where are you going?" he asked_

_"I'm not the only one who is going. You're also coming with me." said Naruto smirking at his onyx haired team mate._

_Sasuke looked confused and asked "Why me? Where are you going?"_

_"I picked you because as of right now you are the best I could have. And as for your other question we are going to find that sannin that Itachi and Sarutobi mentioned." explained Naruto_

_Sasuke's eyes went wide "Why are we going after her?" Then he saw Naruto turn a full 360 and then he turned back to Sasuke and said "Remember be ready and meet me there later tonight I'll explain more"_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto was going home to get his supplies. "I'm sorry Sakura. I know I promised you but I have to do this" he thought. He had reached his house and opened the door slowly so that he didn't wake Itachi. He tiptoed his way to the closet to get his kunai pouch and his headband. He slid the closet door open but very slowly. He grabbed his pouch and his headband quickly and then closed the closet door again slowly. He then tiptoed back to the door and slowly unlocked and opened it. He closed it and locked it with the key. Then he jumped out on to the building in front of him and headed for the village entrance

Sasuke was standing by the village gate with all his supplies waiting for his team mate. "Goddamn it Naruto where are you?" he thought. Then he saw someone land in front of him, it was his blonde team mate.

"Finally show up" said Sasuke

"Sorry, I had to silently get my stuff" said Naruto "Anyways, let's go"

"Wait" said Sasuke "Before we go anywhere I need more details"

"Like?" asked Naruto

"Like why they hell are we going to find that sannin right now?" asked Sasuke who was very pissed off.

"I need to find her because of some medical condition I have and she is the only one who can fix it" responded Naruto

Sasuke's eyes went wide and then he asked "What condition? Are you going to be alright?"

Naruto smirked and said "Dude I'm not dying but we still need to find her"

"Wait dude we have a mission tomorrow" said Sasuke

"So" replied Naruto

"So shouldn't we go tomorrow?" asked Sasuke

Naruto laughed a little and asked "Are you sure the mission tomorrow is the only thing stopping you?"

"Shut up" he said looking away with a slight blush on his face.

Naruto chuckled and said "Don't worry it's an easy mission. Sakura and Kakashi can handle it." Sasuke gave a look which seemed like he disapproved.

"Hey if you don't want to come you can go back and sleep" said Naruto

"Fine I'll go but if I get in any trouble I'm going to tell them it was your idea" said Sasuke

Naruto smirked and said "Okay, let's go"

Both ninja's walked away from the village "We'll go to the outpost town not far from here and stay there for the night" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto had sensed someone follow him, he was trying to figure out who it was but was unsuccessful. Naruto put his arm out to stop Sasuke and then yelled "Alright come out whoever you are!"

"That's some way to greet a family member" said the mysterious ninja. He was wearing green robes and pants along with a red vest.

"Well if it isn't my godfather" said Naruto smirking. "So why are you here?"

Jiraiya smirked and said "I would ask you the same question" he sighed and said "I overheard you guys talking about finding Tsunade"

"Yes, we are going to look for her" responded Naruto quickly

"I see and how do you plan to do that?" asked Jiraiya, looking at Naruto with intensity in his eyes. Sasuke had also looked at Naruto in the same way but there was a mix of anger. Sasuke hadn't bothered to ask that question as well.

"First of all I plan to go to the outpost town and stay the night, then I'm going to go from city to city until I find her only stopping at night." said Naruto. This answer was clearly not good enough for them as the both of them gave him a sour expression.

"Naruto, you don't know what she looks like or even where to start looking for her" said Jiraiya

"I don't care. I need to find her even if I have to search the world for her" stated Naruto with intense seriousness in his voice.

Jiraiya sighed one more time and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "Naruto-"

"DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME!" yelled Naruto whose face was blood red. His loud voice caused both Jiraiya and Sasuke to flinch.

"Whoa. Calm down I wasn't trying to stop you. I wanted you to know that I'm coming with you." said Jiraiya with a small smile. Naruto's was surprised but then he smiled and nodded and the three ninja continued onward. "Why is Naruto so desperate to find this person" thought Sasuke as they were walking along.

It didn't long for the three ninja to reach the outpost village. However the village was empty as all its inhabitants were asleep. The three of them were looking for a hotel to stay the night in. They found a good place and stayed there for the night. Sasuke easily feel asleep due to extreme fatigue, Naruto soon followed. Jiraiya was still awake watching both ninja's smirking.

Jiraiya made a few hands signs.

"Summoning Jutsu"

A small toad appeared where Jiraiya placed his hand.

"What's up Boss?" said the toad

"Gamakichi I need you to deliver a letter to the Hokage" said Jiraiya

"Sure thing boss" said Gamakichi. Jiraiya handed held out a scroll from a pocket within his vest and handed it to the small orange frog. Gamakichi opened his mouth wide and put the scroll in his mouth and closed his mouth.

"Alright, is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Gamakichi. Jiraiya then said "I need you to deliver a message for Fukasaku for me. Tell him I've found the boy, and that I plan to bring him to Myouboku soo. Tell him that I may have also found a second."

Gamakichi's eyes went wide then he turned his to the two sleeping ninja's. "Do you mean those two over there?" asked Gamakichi. Jiraiya nodded his head "Got it" said Gamakichi and then disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind.

Jiraiya just looked outside the window wondering "Where could you be Tsunade?" He then sensed someone with powerful chakra nearby.

"Come out now" said Jiraiya. He backed away from the window to make space for the ninja. A ninja in a black robe had entered, a hood concealed his face.

"Sorry I had to make sure that Sasuke and Naruto were okay" said the hooded ninja. The ninja pulled his head back to reveal his face. Jiraiya was shocked to see the face of Itachi Uchiha.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jiraiya" said Itachi

Jiraiya smirked and said "Likewise. So what do you want?"

"To accompany you in this mission" said Itachi

"Why?" asked Jiraiya

"Well for starters I want to pummel both Naruto and Sasuke for leaving by themselves" said Itachi. Jiraiya laughed "Secondly I wanted to fill you in on something me and Sarutobi had discussed about" said Itachi.

Jiraiya gave him a confused look and asked "Yeah and what would that be?"

"First of all I assume you know about the organization Akatsuki" said Itachi. Jiraiya merely nodded his head "Well in short I want to train both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is as of right now a jounin.." Jiraiya's eyes went wide. Itachi smirked and said "However he still needs a lot to learn, and I was hoping you would complete his training along with Kakashi"

Jiraiya rubbed his thumb and his forefinger on his chin. "How long do you want to train them? Well I told Sarutobi that we would need 5 years" said Itachi

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and asked "Why do we need 5 years to train them?"

"It's because Akatsuki is a very powerful organization. Even the two of us won't be able to take them down. However the organization is also very mysterious. Their leader isn't really their leader" said Itachi. Jiraiya again raised his eyebrow. "Their real leader operates apart from the organization, however he gives his orders to the supposed leader"

Jiraiya stroked his chin and said "I see. I don't suppose you know who the leaders are?"

Itachi immediately responded "Actually I do. The fake leader goes by the name of Pein. However the real leader of that organization is...Madara Uchiha"

Jiraiya's eyes went completely wide "No, impossible, Madara Uchiha died a long time ago. There is no way he can be-"

"He survived the battle with the first hokage" said Itachi, interrupting Jiraiya "I don't know how he survived but I do know that he is still alive. However we have a good advantage" Jiraiya looked at Itachi with a confused expression "His battle with the first hokage scarred him soo much that one of his sharingan eye became blind and the power in his other eye has almost lost its power. He can still read movements however he can't use its full potential. I reckon he might come after me or Sasuke to replace his damaged eye" said Itachi

Jiraiya then asked "Won't 5 years be a little too much? Don't you think that Akatsuki might attack the village within that time period?"

"As long as we have Naruto with us they won't have a reason to. However for precautionary measures have a frog of yours remain behind and reverse summon us if ever the village gets attacked. However I don't think that it will ever happen" suggested Itachi. Jiraiya again stroked his chin and then said "Fine, I'll help train Naruto and Sasuke. Now I suggest you get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us."

Itachi nodded his head and then lay down near the wall. He took off his cloak and used it as a pillow and then shut his eyes. Jiraiya merely looked out the window, thinking "Where could you be Tsunade?"

**Konoha**

Sakura lay on her bed thinking not only about the mission she was about to be assigned but about her new boyfriend. Sakura had found it difficult to sleep last night. Whenever she closed her eyes she would always remember her kiss with Naruto. She woke up today a little tired and grumpy, she had to get ready for her mission with her team. She got up and went for a bath. As she was washing her hair a thought occurred to her head "Maybe I should cut it short. Will Naruto like it though? I hope so, I'll ask him today then if he likes it I'll get it cut." After Sakura finished taking a bath she went to the kitchen grabbed something to eat, took her keys and her ninja pouch from the closet and headed out the door.

The streets were a bit busy but not as much as it is during the afternoon. As Sakura was walking she kept thinking about her mission "I wonder what the mission will be. I hope it's something exciting, I wouldn't mind something dangerous, that way I can have Naruto protect me. Sakura you hopeless idiot are you always going to rely on Naruto for everything? When will you become stronger and protect yourself?" she thought. As she walked she felt a little depressed. She felt like an extra baggage in the group, she felt like she was a nuisance to everybody. "You have to get stronger Sakura so that you can catch up to Naruto" she thought to herself.

Sakura had reached the Hokage building. "Did I get here early?" she thought as she saw no one standing in front of the building. Usually her two other team mates would have arrived first, it was strange how Sakura came earlier than they did. Then a thought occurred to Sakura "What if I'm not early?" she then opened the door to the hokage office and sprinted towards the stairs. After running a couple flights of stairs Sakura got to floor where the hokage office is. She then ran towards the door and listened to see if anyone is there. She pressed her ears against the door and listened attentively for any sounds. She heard none, then she knocked on the door and a familiar voice said "Enter". Sakura turned the door knob and entered. No one but the third was inside his office, he smiled and asked "Ah Sakura, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, my team was supposed to have a mission today" she said "Am I early or something?" she asked the hokage

Sarutobi chuckled and said "Yes you are my child. Did your sensei tell you to meet here or at the mission office in the floor below?"

"Umm...I'm pretty sure he said hokage office" said Sakura, thinking about what Kakashi sensei said to the three of them at the training grounds.

"Well then you can wait here for your sensei if you want to" said Sarutobi with a smile

Sakura returned the smile and nodded her head. Then she merely stared into one of the few windows behind and beside the hokage. Sarutobi saw that she was lost in her thoughts so he decided to not start a conversation with her. So he went back to his paperwork, however a sudden puff of smoke stopped him. Sakura then looked at the area where the puff of smoke was and saw an orange coloured frog with a blue-ish jacket.

Sarutobi recognized the toad as one of Jiraiya's messenger toads. "Hello Gamakichi, what brings you here?" asked Sarutobi.

"I have a message from Jiraiya" said Gamakichi. Immediately the orange frog opened his mouth and pulled out a scroll. Sakura shuddered as the frog pulled out the scroll. Sarutobi collected the scroll and opened it to read it contents.

_Dear Sarutobi_

_I am at the outpost village with Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. I found Naruto and Sasuke trying to leave to find Tsunade. My plan was to bring them back but they are determined to find her for some reason. Make this a mission for the three of us, Naruto and Sasuke would still go on if you decide to deny my request and even I won't be able to stop them from doing so. We should be back in a few weeks to a month, it all depends on where we find her, and when. Please send the mission description through Gamakichi, thanks._

_Jiraiya_

"Naruto" thought Sarutobi "What is your desperation in finding Tsunade? It's not about the bad dreams is it?" Sarutobi then looked at Sakura who was a little surprised at the frog. Sarutobi smiled and said "Sakura, as of right now your mission is cancelled" Sakura's eyes went wide "Why? What happened?" she asked.

"Well it seems that two of your team mates are on another mission" said Sarutobi. Sakura's eyes again went wide "What mission?" she asked. Sarutobi smiled and said "It's a simple one, they are simply out to find a ninja". Sakura's eyes were about to well up "Naruto" she thought. "Hokage-sama please send me to where they are. I need to see hi-them." said Sakura "Please let me be a part of the mission that my team mates are on"

"Hmm...They didn't say I couldn't send reinforcements" said Sarutobi "Alright fine I'll put you on the mission, Gamakichi you think you can take this young lady with you?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Just put a hand or a finger on me and I'll transport ya to where your friends are" said the orange frog. Sakura nodded his head and said "Thank you, Gamakichi, Hokage-sama" Sakura then put a finger on the orange frog. Sarutobi said "Gamakichi, tell Jiraiya that his mission is to bring Tsunade back alive, and only if she is willing to come back"

Gamakichi grinned and said "Sure thing" and then they poofed away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Naruto's Resolve**

Sakura and the orange frog had gone from the hokage office to a hotel room that wasn't too big in a split second. She saw a man with long white hair with a red vest and a green robes sitting on the dining table near the kitchen. She also saw a man laying on the floor right beside her. She turned to see Naruto and Sasuke still asleep.

"Hello there young lady, who might you be?" asked Jiraiya with a friendly smile.

"My name is Sakura. I was asked to also be a part of this mission" said Sakura.

"I see, well welcome to the group. Right now everyone is asleep, if you want I could get you a separate room." suggested Jiraiya. Sakura merely nodded her head and said "its okay for now, I'll stay beside my boyfriend until he wakes up"

"Oh and which one of lucky guys is it?" asked Jiraiya with a grin

Sakura pointed at the bed Naruto was sleeping on. "Naruto is your boyfriend?" asked Jiraiya, with a clear hint of jealousy in his voice. Sakura nodded her head, and said "He's one of the reasons I accepted the mission."

Both Jiraiya and Sakura forgot about the presence of the orange who instead of butting in decided to wait for the best opportune moment to speak. "So what's the mission Gamakichi?" asked Jiraiya.

"The Hokage said that you have to bring her alive and only if she is willing to come. Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to" said Gamakichi.

Jiraiya nodded his head and said "Thanks and before you go back send one more message. Tell the Hokage that Itachi Uchiha is also here and that he informed me about the special training concerning Naruto and Sasuke and that I accept."

"Sure thing boss" said Gamakichi with his classic grin and then he disappeared again, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

Sakura a taken a chair from the dining table and moved it close to Naruto's bed and she just sat there looking at the sleeping blonde. "Why am I not angry with him? Is it because I love him soo much, or is it because I knew he had a good reason to do so. Just look at him he looks like he is at peace. If I could only see what's going in his mind" thought Sakura. Then Naruto yawned and slowly got up, he looked to his left to see a familiar pink haired girl sitting there staring at him with a smile. At first Naruto looked confused when he saw Sakura then instinctively he said "Sakura" with a soft voice, smiling at her. Then he Naruto's face changed it was shocked he then said quickly "Oh my gosh, Sakura I am sorry for leaving you like that, especially since we had just became a couple and-" then Sakura hugged her boyfriend really tightly and Naruto returned the hug.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" asked Naruto as he whispered in one of Sakura's ears. She then whispered back "Yes"

The two of them broke apart their hug, and they both avoided the gaze of Jiraiya who was grinning like an idiot. "Hey Sakura let's go out for breakfast today, just me and you" suggested Naruto. Sakura smiled and said "Sounds good to me. Let's go" Naruto took Sakura's hand and headed out.

The streets of the outpost town were just like Konoha's but it wasn't as big though. Naruto found a good place to eat something but Sakura suggested going to a ramen restaurant. Naruto was surprised she would ask to go there. She claimed that ramen had grown on her, in reality she was just trying to win Naruto even more and wouldn't mind having ramen just for that. They went to the local ramen shop and ate ramen, Naruto paid for the both of them. After they finished the both them were just walking around until they found a park and they sat on a bench. Sakura was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, and she was hugging his arm.

"Did you only come because of me?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded her head, "Did I make you worry that much?" he asked

Her face was sad she looked like she was about to cry "It's just that you had promised me you wouldn't leave last night, and then I wake up in the morning to find that you are gone. Please don't ever leave without talking to me first." she said.

Naruto then smirked and said "Sakura look at me" Sakura took her head off of Naruto's shoulder and looked at his big ocean blue eyes "I'm sorry, I know that I promised you. You must have been mad at me at some point" he said, Sakura cut in and said "Oh Naruto, I can never be mad at you, I love you too much and nothing's ever gonna change that."

Naruto smiled and said "I know, I'm sorry I made you worry, it's just that I needed to find this person. I promise that I won't leave without your consent" Sakura smiled and said "Deal".

Then they kissed each other on the lips, it felt the same as last time but there was more longing from Sakura as she had been wanting this moment for a while. Naruto then broke the kiss, and Sakura was making a pouty face. She clearly wanted it to go on longer.

Naruto laughed after seeing Sakura, he then said "Fine". Then they were back at it, Sakura put her arms around his neck and again intensified the kiss. They both broke apart because they both ran out of air.

"We should go back" said Naruto with a small smile on his face. Sakura nodded her head and they got up and left. They were walking together holding each other's hands the other people watching were smiling at the sight of the two couples. Naruto and Sakura reached the hotel and saw that even the receptionist was smiling at the sight of two couples. Then they got to the room and knocked on the door, Jiraiya opened it and smiled at the both of them, Sakura returned the smile and Naruto just smirked. Jiraiya stepped inside to give room for the couple to enter.

Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and went to where his bed was and sat down. "So how was breakfast?" asked Jiraiya with a grin on his face. Naruto looked at his godfather with a "WTH" face. Then Naruto smirked and said "The best one I've had yet."

Naruto then walked to his bed he saw Itachi and Sasuke still asleep. As Naruto sat down beside Sakura he asked Jiraiya "What's the plan?"

Jiraiya sat down on a chair and said "We'll head to the other nearby town, where it will be more likely that I can get more information on Tsunade"

Naruto got up and said well I should wake these two up. He was walking towards Sasuke then suddenly he yelled in pain and held his head with both his hands "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Itachi and Sasuke got up and found Naruto on the ground holding his head screaming. Sakura immediately kneeled beside him and said "NARUTO! What's wrong? Why is he screaming?" asked Sakura who had tears in her eyes. Naruto's moved from his head but he was moving back and forth violently and screaming "AAAHHHH!". Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's head to check his temperature. His head was boiling, Sasuke looked over his friend in worry "What's happening with him?" asked Sasuke with his eyes wide. Naruto stopped shaking but he was sweating bullets, and was mumbling different things in his sleep. Itachi activated his sharingan and looked inside Naruto's head.

Itachi then held his head and screamed too "AAAAHHHHH!" then he deactivated his sharingan. Everyone looked at Itachi in shock. "There is something that is blocking me from going inside his head. If I invade Naruto's mind then the pain that he experienced just moments ago will be my own" said Itachi who slowly rose from the ground.

"We should hurry up and find Tsunade" said Jiraiya. Naruto then said something in his sleep "No...Don't hurt them...Please...Not them" he said. Sakura held Naruto's hand "Naruto, please be okay" she thought in her head. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Jiraiya we should hurry up, we don't know the extent of his conditions. We need to find Tsunade" said Itachi.

"Yeah let's go. Sakura, Sasuke get your stuff we leave now" said Jiraiya. They immediately got their pouches and bags. Sasuke then realized that Sakura was with them too. "When did you get here?" asked Sasuke, he was speaking to Sakura who responded "Just a few hours ago. You were asleep."

Itachi picked Naruto up in a fireman's lift, and Naruto started mumbling something else "Itachi...save me". Itachi's eyes went wide as he heard this. "Could Naruto hear everything that is going on?" Itachi thought in his head. The four of them walked out of the hotel room.

Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke decided to move ahead and stopped outside the town, while Jiraiya was checking out at the hotel. Itachi laid Naruto on the ground, Naruto hadn't moved or said anything for a while. He still lay asleep "Could he be in a coma" thought Itachi. Itachi had another go with his sharingan but again was denied access in Naruto's head. "What is it that is blocking me? I'm usually able to enter Naruto's mind freely. Wait, if he is in a coma then he can still hear me. I wonder if he is the one blocking me" Itachi thought. Itachi kneeled beside Naruto's body and said "Naruto please let me in. I need to see what going on in your head. I promise to endure the pain of what you are seeing"

Naruto gritted his teeth and then he relaxed then muttered "I..ta...chi". Itachi then activated his sharingan and this time he was successful.

_Naruto's Head_

_There was no darkness like the previous dreams. In fact Itachi was standing in place that was just white. He couldn't make out any details, it was almost fog like. Itachi looked around and saw no sign of Naruto or anyone else. Itachi then looked at himself, he was his regular self he wasn't watching as Naruto._

_The scenery changed Itachi was surrounded with forests, Itachi couldn't tell where he was. He heard someone yelling "I'll bring you back even If I have to break every bone in your body!" then a burst of evil chakra erupted. Itachi followed it as he was moving towards the edge of the forest the scenery changed a couple of the trees suddenly went from normal to charred black. Itachi then walked to out of the forest to see a huge crater. _

_There was a water fall on Itachi right along with two statues facing each other. Itachi knew this place "The Valley of The End". He noticed two people standing in the centre of the crater which was just a big mass of water. One had spiky yellow hair, one had onyx coloured hair. Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other apparently talking. Sasuke was wearing a weird white robe with baggy loose pants that were a mixture of navy blue and purple. He had a huge knot on his waist to hold the pants in place. He also had a sword that looked really long. Naruto was wearing orange and an orange and black sweater. On top of that he was wearing a red and black robe which made Naruto look like the fourth hokage. _

_"SASUKE, I'M YOUR FRIEND! WHY DON"T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" said Naruto. Sasuke then without using hands sign gathered a lightning jutsu in his hand "CHIDORI" Sasuke charged towards Naruto. Naruto dodged his attacks, but he wouldn't attack Sasuke. Sasuke then pulled out his sword and kept swinging it at Naruto trying to land a hit. However Naruto kept dodging he wouldn't attack. _

_"YOU COWARD FIGHT BACK!" yelled Sasuke then he pointed his finger towards Naruto "Chidori Blade" the lightning technique focused on his finger then a small lightning bolt was extending to where Naruto was. Naruto merely stood there and didn't attempt to dodge it. The lighting had struck through Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed up some blood, Sasuke then yelled "Why aren't you fighting back!"_

_"I CAN'T KILL YOU!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were wide for a second "I know I said we'll both die, but how do I kill you. I see now why your brother didn't kill you. Like him you mean too much to me. I can't kill my...brother. If you want my life then...TAKE IT! IF YOU WANT THE VILLAGE THEN TAKE IT TOO!" yelled Naruto. "Tell me something Sasuke! What are you going to do when you destroy the village, what will you do when you destroy everything in your path! Will you handle loneliness?" asked Naruto_

_"I DON'T CARE SO LONG AS I FULFILL MY GOALS" yelled Sasuke_

_"IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN YOU WILL BE LONELY IN HELL!" yelled Naruto who raised his finger just like Sasuke and released the same technique and hit Sasuke in his chest. However there was different about Naruto there was a weird red chakra coating around him. "IF YOU WANT TO DIE ALONE THEN I'LL GRANT YOUR WISH" said Naruto but this time his voice changed it sounded more demonic. Sasuke looked like he was scared of this unexplainable power. Suddenly the scene changed it went back to the white foggy room or area that Itachi was in._

_Naruto was sitting on the ground with tears in eyes. "I see so you understand now what making a difficult choice means" said the mysterious voice. Naruto was sobbing "Please...just stop...please stop this...I don't want to see anymore" said Naruto. "I need to test your resolve. I have a gift for you if your resolve is good. It will help you, so you need to pass my trials." said the mysterious voice. "Please give that power to someone to else. If I have to endure this pain then give someone else this power. I don't want it" said a sobbing Naruto. The voice then said "I can only choose 1 person every century. I have chosen you Naruto because I know you won't abuse my power like the last person I chose. I know you have a good heart, however I need to see how good it really is." said the mysterious voice. The room then changed again Itachi heard something inside his own head "I'm sorry Itachi but you'll have to leave now. Find Tsunade". Then unimaginable pain hit Itachi's head and he ended his technique._

_End Dream_

"AHHH!" yelled Itachi as he came back to reality. His head hurt for a little bit but then the pain faded. He looked at his companions around him everyone was shocked. "Itachi are you alright?" asked Sasuke, Itachi nodded his head and got up "I'm fine. More importantly I know the state of Naruto's condition" said Itachi. Sasuke and Sakura both asked "What is it?" in unison. "Naruto appears to be in a coma but he can still hear us if we speak to him. He can't wake up though at least not until his body is ready for it" said Itachi. He noticed Jiraiya coming from a distance "Let's get a move on" said the sannin.

The three ninja nodded their heads, Itachi picked Naruto up and put him on his back and decided to lift him that way because it would much more easier than the fireman's lift.

They had been walking for a while, Jiraiya had been at the front along with Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura had been at the back. Sakura wanted to be wherever Naruto was if ever Itachi put Naruto down for one second she would kneel beside Naruto.

"Is this Sakura?" thought Itachi who remembered Naruto talking about her to him one time.

"You never seem to leave his side" said Itachi to Sakura. She merely blushed and looked away, and then said "I guess"

"Don't be embarrassed about it, I understand why" said Itachi with a small smile. Sakura looked at Itachi and couldn't help but let out a smile herself. "You must Sakura then" said Itachi, Sakura nodded her head "Naruto told me about you one time. He really loves you" said Itachi. Sakura's eyes were swelling with tears but Itachi knew it was tears of joy.

"Umm...sorry to ask like this but who are you?" asked Sakura, Itachi gave his smile yet again and said "I'm Itachi Uchiha. I was Naruto's sensei for the time he was away from the village." Sakura's eyes went wide "You were Naruto's sensei?" she asked. "Yeah, for 7 years I have been teaching him" said Itachi. "Wait if you also have a sharingan then, are you from Sasuke's clan?" asked Sakura

Itachi chuckled a little and said "Yes I am from Sasuke's clan. I'm his older brother". Sakura's eyes went wide and then she looked from Sasuke to Itachi, she somewhat noticed a resemblance between the two brothers. Jiraiya then stopped and said "We might as well set up a camp here. The nearby town is at least another 10 miles away". Itachi laid Naruto down on the ground and as predicted Sakura kneeled down next to him. Jiraiya and Sasuke were busy setting up camp, Itachi stayed with and tried to comfort her by talking to her.

"Umm...Itachi-sensei I wanted to ask when you looked inside Naruto's mind, what did you see?" she asked Itachi.

Itachi sighed and said "I saw unimaginable agony, he had to endure something that none of us could probably endure but he did. Is probably is at this moment however he is a strong person, he tried to block me because he didn't want me to endure it as well. The only thing we can do is watch over him and wait."

Sakura looked at Naruto who seemed like he was asleep but for some reason he looked a little sad. Sakura then ran her hand through Naruto's spiky blonde hair "I'm here Naruto" she thought.

Itachi smiled at the pink kunoichi's love for Naruto. Sasuke and Itachi set up a massive tent in which they can all sleep in. Sasuke had set up a couple of sleeping bags, he even had an extra one that is now occupied by Sakura. Night time came sooner than expected. Jiraiya and Itachi were keeping watch, they heard Naruto twisting and turning in the tent.

"We need to find Tsunade" said Jiraiya

"With all due respect I don't think she will be able to help in any way" said Itachi

"What do you mean Tsunade is the bes-" said Jiraya with an angry expression but Itachi cut him off by saying "I'm not saying that she is a useless person. I'm saying she won't be able to heal a problem like a coma, which is something that the body has to deal with itself. Going to Tsunade is no use she can't do anything for Naruto, it was useless of Naruto to come because a problem like that could be solved with someone who is able to reach into Naruto's mind"

"In other words only someone from the Yamanaka clan can help us" said Jiraiya

"Precisely" said Itachi "Now that we started we can't stop. Sarutobi needs Tsunade"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow and gave Itachi a confusing look. Itachi then looked at Jiraiya and said "There is something I have yet to tell you..."

Sakura was laying in her sleeping bag but she couldn't find herself to sleep. She was worrying too much about Naruto, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and went to where Naruto was sleeping. She heard Itachi and Jiraiya talking about something but she didn't bother listening to them. She looked at the sleeping blonde who was again sweating and gritting his teeth.

Sakura gently stroked his hair with her right hand and said "Hi". No response.

"I know you can hear me. I just wish you could say something back" Besides a small shuffle there wasn't any movement.

"Naruto, Itachi told me somewhat of what he saw. He told me you were going through agony". No response

"Please come back Naruto, I miss you already. I don't want you to go through any more agony." said Sakura with tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto I know about the demon sealed inside of you. I don't see a demon, I see the love of my life right before my eyes. I'm here Naruto and I always will be. I love you" she said and then she grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tight. Then she kissed Naruto on the forehead and said "Please come back to me Naruto".

Naruto didn't respond for a while then he started moving around a lot. Then Naruto let out an agonizing scream, which woke Sasuke up. Itachi and Jiraiya rushed into the tent both of them including Sasuke were gathered around Naruto. Naruto shuffled around and screamed "SAKURA!". Sakura flinched and grabbed his hand tighter, this calmed down Naruto a little bit. Then the hand that Sakura was grabbing was trying to wriggle free, she let it go. Both his hands then covered his eyes.

Itachi immediately activated his sharingan and looked into Naruto's mind

_Naruto's Mind_

_Itachi was back in the light room and he saw Naruto in his same sitting position but he was sweating like crazy._

_"Good job Naruto, you have a good resolve" said the mysterious voice "And now as promised I will give you my gift of power. Before I do, can you give a guess as to who I am?" asked the voice_

_"I have no clue" said Naruto "Tell me who you are"_

_The man then appeared before Naruto but he was a dark figure and it spoke "I am the Sage of Six Paths. I have chosen you Naruto to posses a certain ability that I know only you can control. I will see if you still have the same resolve in two years."_

_"What ability did you give me?" asked Naruto _

_"You'll see when you go back" said the sage_

_"Will I have more of these nightmares?" asked Naruto_

_"No, I simply created those to test your resolve. I am done testing you can have a peaceful sleep from now on" said the figure_

_"Thank you" said Naruto_

_"For what?" asked the sage_

_"For believing in me. I promise I won't let you down" said Naruto_

_"I know you won't. You will experience some pain in your eyes for a little bit" said the voice "After that I promise there will be no more"_

_Then Itachi saw Naruto suddenly cover his eyes and fall on his knees screaming in pain. He decided to end the technique_

_End Mind Scene_

Naruto suddenly shot up with his hands covering his eyes yelling "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" then Naruto stopped yelling and slowly removed his hands from his eyes. The four ninja gasped and widened their eyes at what they had seen.

"Naruto" said Sasuke

"Naruto why are your eyes like that?" asked Sakura

"Jiraiya is that what I think it is?" asked Itachi with

"It is...How Naruto, How did you get it?" asked Jiraiya

"How did I get what? What's wrong with my eyes?" asked Naruto with concern after seeing the four ninja staring at Naruto in shock

"How did you get the Rinnegan?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rinnegan Genesis**

"How did you get the Rinnegan?" asked Jiraiya with a shocked expression. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him confused, neither of them knowing about a Rinnegan.

"What's a Rinnegan?" asked Sasuke.

"It's an optical technique kind of like the sharingan. However it is much more powerful, the only man said to have those eyes was the Sage of Six Paths" answered Itachi.

"What does it do?" asked Sakura.

"This optical technique allows the user to control all the elements as well as all the sacred realms. However he can't read a person's movements like the sharingan can. The Sage of Six Paths was said to have the ultimate complete Rinnegan one which is said to top even the Uchiha clan's sharingan" said Itachi

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto with their eyes wide. Could Naruto really be that powerful? they thought. Naruto was looking at the ground as he sat in an upright position. He was lost in his own thoughts, "How did Sakura know about the demon?" thought Naruto in his head. Then the Rinnegan deactivated, as soon as that happened Jiraiya gasped.

"How did you deactivate your Rinnegan?" asked Jiraiya

"I don't know" said Naruto

"How? Those who have the Rinnegan can never deactivate it" asked Jiraiya

Naruto's eyes then went wide but then he was thinking back on his time in his subconciousness.

_**Flashback**_

_"Well Naruto it seems as though you pulled through my final test. Now as promised the gift" said the mysterious voice "You should be lucky it's a more improved version of my previous powers. Before I do so I have one final test. If I give you these powers you must not give in to greed. I need to know what you will do with this power. I need to know your resolve" the voice asked_

_"Sakura...The Village...Sasuke...Itachi...My friends, they are my resolve. I don't care if I die in the process but I swear I will protect them. With this so called power of yours I will protect them and not only them. I will protect the future; I will make the world a better place for everyone at the cost of my life. That is my resolve if it's not good enough then screw it cuz I'll get stronger without it and still be able to do everything my own way." said Naruto_

_A dark figure had appeared and said "Good job Naruto, you have a good resolve. And now as promised I will give you my gift of power."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya. Naruto flinched and looked at his godfather "Yeah"

Jiraiya groaned and said "Forget it. You should get some sleep all three of you"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads and went back to their sleeping bags. Jiraiya and Itachi stepped out and continued their discussion. Naruto had difficulty sleeping as he kept remembering his experiences in his subconciousness. Sasuke however fell asleep quickly as his snoring filled the silent tent. Naruto heard Sakura shuffling around her sleeping bag a lot.

"Naruto you awake?" asked Sakura in a whisper to avoid awaking Sasuke

"Yeah" responded Naruto

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"I feel a little weak probably because I haven't eaten in a while which is also stopping me from sleeping" he said

Sakura giggled and said "I see. I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Could you hear us whenever we talked to you?" asked Sakura

"Yes" responded Naruto

"Well did you hear what I said to you?" asked Sakura

"I did" responded Naruto. There was an awkward silence then Naruto asked "How did you find out?"

"I knew about everything. I knew about how people treated you. My mother told me, she is the only one I could think of that never said anything bad about you. Even though my dad died fighting the demon fox" responded Sakura

Naruto had silent tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry about your dad" said Naruto

"Naruto you had nothing to do with it" said Sakura "But thanks anyways"

"Thank you. Sakura I'm sorry for making you worry. I have to thank you for something else too" said Naruto wiping the tears with his arm.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"The last test of the sage was very agonizing. I simply couldn't do it, because it was the cruellest thing ever however when you spoke to me it gave me the strength to endure it. Thank you Sakura" said Naruto

Sakura said "You're Welcome"

Naruto went back to sitting up and sighed. "Naruto you should get some sleep" said Sakura

"I can't sleep too many horrible memories. I would rather stay awake" said Naruto

"Would you like for me to sleep with you?" asked Sakura who blushed after realizing what she just said.

"Wh-what?" asked Naruto who was blushing like crazy.

"I mean would you like for me to sleep beside you?" she asked

"Oh, umm...sure if you want" said Naruto

Sakura got out of her sleeping bag and crawled to where Naruto was. She then laid herself beside the sleeping blonde who was blushing uncontrollably. Sakura gave a small smile "He looks so cute when he blushes" she thought. Then she put an arm around his chest and nuzzled her head to where Naruto's neck and shoulder met and said "Good night, Naruto" and kissed his neck. Naruto responded by saying "Good night Sakura". Sakura smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto enjoyed being this close to Sakura, her small cold breaths on his neck were a little ticklish but Naruto didn't mind that. He then stroked her soft pink hair with his right arm and slowly he fell asleep too.

Naruto's eyes shot open by themselves he looked at his surrounding and saw Sasuke still sleeping his sleeping bag. He also saw Sakura still beside him however this time her back was turned to him. Naruto smiled as he remembered the close contact he had with Sakura. Then he got up and walked out of the tent, It was early morning. There was barely any light in the skies. However the campfire was still burning and Itachi was sitting beside it.

"Good morning Naruto" said Itachi. Itachi turned to see the blonde and gave him a small smile. Naruto then responded "Good morning sensei" with a grin.

"I told you once before and I'll say it again...NEVER CALL ME THAT!" yelled Itachi. Naruto then chuckled and said "Sorry Itachi"

"I guess that's shows that you are your normal self again" said Itachi

"Who will train me?" asked Naruto

Itachi knew he was referring to training for his Rinnegan. "Well I don't know. I guess i'll have to do it" said Itachi

"You know I still haven't forgotten" said Naruto with a small smile.

"Still haven't forgotten what?" asked Itachi with his eyebrows raised.

"You said that you were going to teach me a new technique when I got back from the academy. You still haven't taught me yet" said Naruto

Itachi chuckled and said "Alright alright. If you want to learn from me i'll teach you. However if you want to learn from the creator of this technique you might as well ask Kakashi to teach you"

"Kakashi?" asked Naruto with his eyebrow raised

"The technique I was going to show you was one of Kakashi's own personal techniques. This is only original technique called Chidori" said Itachi

Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered the technique being used by Sasuke while in his coma. "I think it's better if I learn from Kakashi" said Naruto. Itachi smirked and said "Sure if you want, until then let's test out the Rinnegan. Activate it"

Naruto did as commanded and activated his Rinnegan. "Okay so the Rinnegan allows you to control nature and all the realms of nature" Itachi then took a kunai from his pouch and held it in front of him. "One of the nature realms allows you to push and pull objects of any kind at a great speed and velocity. Now I want you to pull this Kunai towards you at a speed of your choice" said Itachi

Naruto nodded his head and concentrated hard on the kunai. He could feel the different chakra signatures emitting from everything around him. The trees were emitting a weird greenish blue-ish chakra, Itachi's was pure blue, the ground was a darker shade of blue but the kunai wasn't really emitting any kind of chakra. It was just dark space in a chakra dimension. Naruto then thought "What if I release a stream of chakra towards the kunai?" Naruto then looked at the black space and started to draw on some of his chakra but then strangely enough as he drew chakra the more colourful the kunai became. It too was starting to turn blue like Itachi, and then Naruto raised a hand. He knew that he would have to direct the chakra flow to something so he focused most of his chakra on the tip of his finger. Then the kunai shot forwards towards his finger and Naruto instinctively moved his body out of the way. The kunai however went straight through and teared a hole in the tent.

Itachi looked at Naruto smiling and said "Well it's a start; at least you were able to pull the kunai". Then Naruto felt something itching his eyes and then his forehead. Then the itch felt more like claws as the pains grew sharper however Naruto could handle it. He tried to avoid putting his hands up to his head in front of Itachi and said "I need to meditate. I'm going to go inside" and without another word went into his tent and sat down beside a sleeping Sakura.

However the pain kept intensifying as it grew sharper and sharper. Then Naruto remembered that this was the similar pain he felt in the hotel. He then removed his hands from his head and tried to clear his mind and enter his subconciousness.

_Naruto's Head_

_Naruto was standing in a corridor with many rooms. There was water underneath his feet however it wasn't deep and was easily able to walk. Then he saw a light emitting from one of the rooms. Naruto walked towards it wondering what it is. As he walked into the room the scenery changed. Everything was white and then a figure emerged from nowhere._

_"It appears as though you discovered just one of the many things the Rinnegan can do" said the Sage of Six Paths_

_"So you cause the pain in my head?" asked Naruto_

_"Yes I did. It's kind of my way of calling you" said The Sage_

_"Could you not make it painful please!" yelled Naruto_

_"Sorry" said the Sage_

_"It's okay...So what else can it do?" asked Naruto_

_"Well as Itachi mentioned the Rinnegan controls the realms of Nature and that includes dark and light. For example you have the ability to call upon the dead and turn them into the living and you can do the reverse as well. That would be considered a dark power but it's not the only one. What you just discovered was a light power of nature call the "Almighty Pull" it allows you to pull any object you concentrate on towards you and it's reverse is the "Almighty Push" which of course allows you to push any object away from you." said the Sage_

_"You told me that this Rinnegan was different than the one that you gave the previous successor. Explain" said Naruto_

_"Well the Rinnegan you have is a genetically modified one. As you know the Rinnegan is supposed to remain permanent on the one chosen. However yours was modified to be closer to my Rinnegan which can be activated and deactivated at will" said the Sage_

_"Is that all?" asked Naruto_

_"Well there is much more. Like you can now use the elemental chakra types without the need to activate your Rinnegan. You will be able to read people minds at will and of course you can call upon me for help." said the Sage_

_"Wait so does that mean you will train me?" asked Naruto_

_"Sure if you want me to" said the Sage_

_"How will this work?" asked Naruto_

_"Well you are off to train for five years right? So why don't dedicate some of that time into learning about the Rinnegan" suggested the Sage "Or we could start tomorrow and every night for a little bit we could train"_

_"Sure I wouldn't mind starting tomorrow. I need to ask you something though" said Naruto_

_"Sure"_

_"Why me?" asked Naruto_

_"Well I chose because you had a good heart. Don't make the mistake in thinking I didn't test other people. Out of all of them I found that you were the perfect candidate. Despite the things that have happened in your past you still chose to keep peace. For that I chose you to hold the Rinnegan. I only gave the new one because there was another addition to it that I didn't tell you" said the Sage_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it?"_

_"Well the Rinnegan has the ability to adapt in changes in your genome" said the Sage_

_"What do you mean?" asked Naruto_

_"Well say if you were to add another person's kekkai genkai to your own genome then the Rinnegan will not only make it possible but it will adapt to it to make your new kekkai genkai stronger. In other words you will be able to take other people kekkai genkai and make them your own" said the Sage_

_Naruto's eyes widened "How do you know that I won't abuse this power? After all I have the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside me" asked Naruto_

_"That is why I tested you to see if you would. I put you through every situation possible and in the end you proved yourself. So this is my gift to you" said the Sage "Oh and about the demon fox you will be able to control it with the tailed beast realm that is also a part of the genetically modified Rinnegan" _

_"I should go; I'll see you around Sage. Oh and remember when we need to commune please do not give me a major head ache" suggested Naruto_

_"Okay. I'll see you soon Naruto. And remember in two years I will test you again. If you fail that time as well then I will take the powers back" said the Sage_

_Naruto nodded his head and headed back towards the corridor. He then stopped his meditating and returned to the real world_

_End Mind Scene_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Missing Pedal **

Naruto opens his eyes, he had just returned to the real world. It was morning now; the rays of the sun were now visible shadows on the tent. As Naruto sat up he noticed something strange in the corner of his eye. As he turns his head to the left he sees Itachi standing at the entrance staring at Naruto.

"Were you inside my head?" asked Naruto

"Yes" Itachi replied

"So…now what?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, I mean I have never dealt with the Rinnegan before. I see it as a benefit; being trained by the sage of six paths since he knows more about it than any of us-"

"You're wrong" Naruto interrupted "There is another…He mentioned it…someone else has the Rinnegan too"

Itachi then said "I know who it is"

Naruto simply lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Then he asked "Who?"

"The man behind Akatsuki was said to have the Rinnegan according to one of my spies", said Itachi "The real question is; is it as good as yours?"

"I have a hunch that it's not. He said it was modified, I have a funny feeling it might be different than the Akatsuki leaders'", said Naruto

"Well we don't know for sure until we face him." Commented Itachi "I'm going back to keep watch, you should get some sleep before Jiraya comes. You're gonna need your strength for Jiraya's training."

"What more can he teach me?" asked Naruto

"Well a lot more than I can, that's for sure" replied Itachi

"Well I learned more from you. You taught me how to be a good ninja. That's something no one can accomplish." Said Naruto

"A sannin like Jiraya learns more than just how to be a ninja. Keep that in mind, Naruto." said Itachi who left a laid back Naruto alone with his thoughts and teammates.

Naruto ponders on his new optical technique and if it really is better than the Akatsuki's leaders'. Then a sound alerts Naruto, it was Sasuke's yawning. Soon afterwards the onyx-haired Uchiha sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He looked at Naruto and asked "How you feeling?"

Naruto lazily replied "I'll live"

Sasuke then stretched and got up, then looking towards Naruto sheepishly he asked "What's the plan now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Well wasn't the idea to find this Tsunade to help you. Now what's the use of going on with this mission?" he asked.

Naruto didn't know the answer to his question "Ask Itachi, he can answer you."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and left the tent. Naruto was once again left alone with his thoughts. Looking over a sleeping Sakura he couldn't help but stare at the peaceful face she made. He planted a kiss on her forehead and left the tent, wanting to let his girlfriend sleep comfortably.

As he left the tent, he saw Itachi and Sasuke conversing about something. Both brothers stopped when they realized Naruto had come out.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I was going to train both Sasuke and Sakura. You can keep practicing with the Rinnegan." Replied Itachi

Naruto had sensed something was up. However he simply nodded and went back inside. However he noticed that something or rather someone was missing.

"Wasn't Sakura lying right there?" he thought in his head. He then ran back outside and yelled "Sakura's missing!"

The first to get up was Itachi, who quickly inspected the tent.

"There aren't any signs of a struggle, so she couldn't have been awake. However there is a tear in the tent signifying that someone planned this and someone good at that. Whoever it was, left nothing for even my sharingan to track," said Itachi, while inspecting the tent.

"But why would they want Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know" replied Itachi

Then suddenly from a distance, a loud scream was heard. Naruto looked towards that direction and ran without a seconds' thought.

Naruto had sensed a strong presence coming ahead, and decided to use his chakra to give him and a speed boost.

Up ahead were two figures, one a long black haired man with a huge purple knot on his back. The other was a young, seemingly gray haired man who was carrying an unconscious Sakura over his shoulder.

Naruto quickly grabs a kunai from his pouch, attaches a paper bomb then throws the kunai towards the gray haired man carrying Sakura.

The kunai was dead on, however the man soon turned into a log. As did his accomplice.

"Damn it" yelled Naruto through his teeth. He had sensed two separate chakra signatures, both on either side of him. Then suddenly a thin blade had emerged from Naruto's right. Naruto had quickly jumped to avoid it. The gray haired man then jumped up and hit Naruto squarely in the back.

Naruto landed on the ground hard. The man was walking up to him, and kicked him to his side. In a quick movement Naruto knocked the man down, who once again turned into a log.

He decided to test the ability of his new eyes and activated the Rinnegan. The eyes showed him all sources of chakra. He saw both sources below the ground. He once again directed a stream of chakra towards the source, and attracted them towards him.

From the ground emerged the two figures; a little shocked. Naruto lifted the gray haired man first and asked "Where is she?"

There was no response from the gray haired man; instead the pale, black haired man laughed and said "Impressive, that someone your age can use the Rinnegan."

"You didn't answer my question. WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled

The pale man laughed, Naruto in his fury repelled the man as far as he can. What he didn't realize was the gray haired man had disappeared from his grasp.

Naruto looked all over but before he could find him. He was hit behind the head, as he fell his vision was failing him. The last image he saw was the gray haired man looking down on him.

"Sa…-ku…-ra" was the last thing Naruto mumbled before he blacked out.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The New Mission**

"Naruto!" someone yelled. This voice didn't belong to a woman.

"Who's calling my name?" he pondered "More importantly where am I?"

It was then that his eyes obeyed his commands and showed him his tent. "A dream?" he asked himself. He had gotten up and looked around. He was completely alone, however that similar clit in the tent was there.

"Damn it" he said through his teeth. Moments later someone had walked in the tent, his godfather.

"Tell me in detail what happened" he said

Naruto told his tale of how he failed to capture Sakura from the two mysterious ninja's. As he talked about the one with the purple knot his godfather's eyes went wide.

"Naruto did this man have pale skin, and snake like eyes?" his godfather asked.

Naruto couldn't recall if he even saw his eyes, but then he remembered seeing the snake like eyes when the ninja questioned his Rinnegan. Naruto nodded to answer his godfather's question. He even spoke about the man's accomplice and how he knocked him out.

"Damn it" is all Jiraya said before punching the ground.

"Who is this man?" Naruto asked

"He is a sannin like me and Tsunade. His name is Orochimaru, he was kicked out of the leaf village by the third hokage for using forbidden techniques that he invented himself," he explained.

"What does he want with Sakura though?"

"I don't know Naruto…but if I had to make a guess, he would want to use her as an experiment for one of his sick techniques," replied Jiraya.

Images of Sakura being tortured suddenly flashed into Naruto's mind. Causing him to slam his fist onto the ground. At that moment both Uchiha's entered the tent. Sasuke was the first to speak. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright, just a little frustrated that I couldn't get her back" replied Naruto.

"You should be…Together we could have taken them. Thank god you weren't killed by those two," said Itachi.

"Sorry Itachi…I let me emotions take over, but thankfully I still used my head," replied Naruto "I was able to slip one of those on them, without any suspicion."

"'One of those'?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a technique I made. I take piece of skin and leave it onto a person. That skin emits chakra, but only I can detect it. The best part is that it latches one the person's skin as well and takes their colour and odour, so it's virtually undetectable" said Naruto.

"Smart" was all Sasuke could say.

"However…" interjected Jiraya "We're still on a mission. We still need to look for Tsunade."

"But we just can't leave Sakura to that snake" relied Naruto

"I think we should split up" suggested Itachi "Me and Naruto will follow Sakura. Jiraya, you take Sasuke and look for Tsunade."

"I agree" said Sasuke

"Fine…So long as you take this" said Jiraya, who had held out a weird looking kunai that had as single blade in the middle and two other blades curving out of it.

"If you guys need any help just send some chakra through it" he said.

"Where did you find this blade?" asked Naruto.

"It's a keepsake passed down from an old friend of mine. Just remember to send some chakra through it whenever you are in dire need" said Jiraya

Naruto nodded and took the blade and put it in his pouch which was beside him.

"Naruto" called Sasuke

Naruto looked at the Uchiha in reponse.

"Make sure to bring her back," he said.

"Don't worry, I will. I won't fail this time"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Descendant

For two days, Itachi and Naruto have been following the tracker's path. Everyday seems to lead them closer to their target.

"We're getting close, I can almost feel their chakra's" said Naruto.

"If we do find them, we take them TO-GETH-ER!" exclaimed Itachi.

"Alright, alright" replied Naruto.

After an entire's day of running through the vast forest, the ninja's decide to camp during the night.

"Why was this Orochimaru guy banned from the village" asked Naruto

"He was accused of performing forbidden techniques on people and he experimented on the bodies of different villagers or shinobi." replied Itachi.

"Why would he need to experiment with their bodies?"

"Well, I don't really know why. However the best answer I have is that he never wanted to risk damage to his body whilst trying to find a way to become immortal"

"Immortal? But that's impossible" Naruto protested.

"Well, there are ways to do so. There was once a tribe who had unique chakra types. As a result they lived longer lives. However they weren't completely immortal" explained Itachi "Such chakra types can't be infused, but passed on from generation to generation."

As Naruto began to speak, the pulsating migraine once again came, but not as bad as it used to be. The sage wanted to say something to him.

"I need you to keep watch" said Naruto

"Why?" asked Itachi

"Because I have to go back to limbo. I shouldn't be too long" he replied. Then he went into his meditation stance and entered his consciousness.

_**Naruto's Mind**_

_Naruto entered the white foggy space once again and found the Sage sitting cross-legged._

"_Did I not tell you to try and get my attention in a different way" explained Naruto._

_The sage kept still and merely spoke to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, but there is something I have to tell you" he said._

"_What is it?" asked Naruto_

_The sage had gotten up and turned to face Naruto. "I pertains to the woman you are looking for" said the Sage._

"_What about her?"_

"_She posses a very special gift" explained the Sage_

"_Go on" replied Naruto_

"_During my time, there was a tribe of ninja's that were very skilled with chakra, much like me. They were said to be immortals, which were able to perform techniques beyond the scales of which the Rinnegan could perform. I'd even go as far as saying that these were probably my own earlier ancestors" Said the Sage_

"_And Sakura is a descendant of this tribe?" asked Naruto_

"_I'm getting to that...This tribe amused me; so I had set out to find them. That's where I had found the love of my life...Tae. Tae's chakra was said to be the most unique of the tribes. One day the people of the tribe spoke of sightings of a massive and dangerous creature. That creature came to be known as the "Juubi"."_

"_The "Juubi"? The ten tailed demon beast?" asked Naruto_

"_Yeah, it was where the all the beasts originated from" explained the Sage. "I was able to separate its power, and seal it within the moon. However I wasn't able to do it alone. Tae helped me."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Naruto_

"_Tae's chakra attracted the Juubi. Somehow she was able to "control" it. Make it do as she desired. She told it to refrain from fighting me and at that moment I separated the tails and created the nine demon beasts, forever sealing the tenth tail. This gained her the status of 'Demon Whisperer'."_

"_So how does that pertain to Sakura?" asked Naruto_

"_There was one thing about Tae that I loved the most. It was her-"_

"_Flowing pink hair" said Naruto, finishing the sentence._

"_Precisely" said the Sage_

"_So that means-"_

"_Sakura is a descendant of mine and Tae's. Her family carries the same unique chakra of Tae as well as Sakura." finished the Sage._

"_So Sakura is the next 'Demon Whisperer'?" asked Naruto. To which the Sage merely nodded his head. "But unique chakra's like that, this Orochimaru guy can't infuse that chakra into his own system" explained Naruto, remembering what Itachi had told him._

"_I don't think he plans on infusing anything" replied the Sage._

_The answer confused Naruto, until it just popped into his mind. "The village; he wants her to lead one of these tailed beasts and get it to attack the village" said Naruto._

"_That is his plan, but I can assure you that it could never happen" said the Sage._

"_Why do you say that?" asked Naruto_

"_Well, unless she willingly attacks her home, this guy cannot brainwash her into doing so"_

"_Why?" asked Naruto_

"_Well, it's just something that Tae had. At first we thought it was another personality of hers but turns out, it's merely a conscious body that prevents any mind control. The other personality personified Tae, which I had respectively called Inner Tae would be able to 'handle' those who try to enter her mind" said the Sage._

"_This inner consciousness is it possible to extract it from someone like Sakura?" asked Naruto._

"_I don't know. No one's ever attempted it. At least none that I've heard" he replied._

"_I have one last question. How am I able to talk to you like this? You should be dead" asked Naruto._

"_It's another feature of the Rinnegan. It's called Ancestral link, it allows you to seek the wisdom of those before you. However those ancestors cannot give you any special powers, they can only share wisdom" said the Sage._

"_Ancestral link?...But then that means-"_

"_Yes, Naruto you are a descendant of mine as is the other Rinnegan user. Though his Rinnegan resembles the one that my grandson Jurin had" explained the Sage._

"_Then the test thing, wasn't for resolve or anything. It was something that could activate my Rinnegan. Why did you go so far as to activate it by such means?" asked Naruto_

"_That is a conversation for next time, but however it's for a matter of great importance" replied the Sage._

"_What matter? What's coming?" asked Naruto_

"_I will not say it now. For it cannot happen now, but it will be a matter of urgency in the next 8 years" he replied "Our time has come up. I wish you the best in finding the girl. Till next time Naruto" he said before he left._

"_WAIT! Tell me what this matter is! What's going to happen is 8 years!" yelled Naruto, but it was too late as the sage left and Naruto decided to return to the real world once again._

_**End Mind Scene**_

Naruto gasped as he exited his 'limbo'. This caught the attention of Itachi, who had suddenly knelt beside Naruto's side.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he asked. Naruto merely nodded his head and said only one thing "We have to keep moving. She's in danger."


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter took so long, I have getting busier and busier each day. Now I have a firm grip on my schedule, so from now on I should have a new chapter every weekend. To make up for the long wait I will leak a little bit of the prologue for "Skies" at the end of the next chapter. That is the best I can think of, now since people want me to go dark with my story, please tell me now the people you dearly would not like to see dead. Of course Naruto and Sakura will remain alive for the entity of the series, but if there is someone you guys don't want me to kill of speak now or forever hold your peace. Please don't think badly of me when I say I'm killing off characters, I just want to do something different in terms of Naruto fan fics. I have read so many that repeat a lot of the same plot or themes. I believe that different is a better read, like this one I read where Naruto goes completely evil. Though now there are more like that, it was different because Naruto *ahems(rapes) Sakura, which is a first for me. Well enough of me talking; ladies and gentlemen without further ado, I present chapter 16 of Once a Murderer, Now a Hero.

Chapter 16

The Fox's Howl

"Demon Whisperer?" asked Itachi "I never heard of such a thing."

"It's a person, not a thing," replied Naruto. Both ninja's travelled day and night looking for their kidnapped team-mate, spending a grand total of 3 days with barely any sleep and very short breaks. The signals emitting from the tracker get stronger each day.

"We are very close, perhaps half a day away from intercepting them," said Naruto.

As Naruto was jumping in the air he felt a weird presence. Like something was watching them. Then it hit Naruto, the signals from the tracker went from north to south and soon the trajectories were appearing from different angles.

"Impossible, how could he have found the tracker?" he thought to himself.

It was then that a giant purple snake had emerged from the ground and was aiming for Naruto, but Itachi had managed to grab him in the nick of time.

The snake then charged again at the two ninja's who had jumped in separate directions to avoid the attack. The snake then stopped and turned to fact the two ninja's. On top of the snake were the two ninja's that Naruto had encountered earlier.

"Well, well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha...You remember him right Kabuto?" said one of the ninja who Naruto assumed was Orochimaru.

"ANBU's most elite ninja next to Hatake Kakashi, how can one forget?" commented Kabuto.

"Hmm…that child who is he Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'm not too sure I don't have any info on him," replied Kabuto.

"Forget the formalities, where is the girl?" asked Itachi.

"Straight to business Itachi? I like that" said Orochimaru with a grin.

"Then you're gonna love me" said Naruto, who was somehow behind the two ninja's and managed to land a kick to Kabuto's head, sending the ninja flying towards Itachi.

He was now face to face with Orochimaru who seemed very shocked.

"How did you-?" he asked.

"I'm over here," yelled Naruto, who was still standing beside Itachi but now he was holding the body of an unconscious Kabuto.

"A shadow clone? But I never saw you make a single hand sign!" exclaimed Orochimaru.

"It's simple, when you're giant snake attacked us, I was able to quickly make a shadow clone that snuck around the forest and eventually behind you," explained Naruto.

"Hehehe…What an interesting child you are," said Orochimaru with yet another grin. "What is your name?"

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki," replied Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" said Orochimaru

"Itachi, see what you can extract from his mind, I'll try to buy you some time," whispered Naruto, and then he jumped towards the snake.

Itachi took the body of the ninja known as Kabuto and leaped into the forest. Naruto landed beside his clone and dispersed his clone.

"You really should have let Itachi fight me boy, he's the only one who has the power to beat me," said Orochimaru.

"Itachi practically taught me everything, I don't need his sharingan to see through you," replied Naruto

"Ohhh, very cocky are we? Be careful that attitude could get you killed," said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

"Where did you take the girl?" asked Naruto.

"We have her somewhere, why? What's your interest in her?" asked Orochimaru with a playful look.

"Why do you want her so bad?" asked Naruto.

"Well she is an attractive woman, and the way she tried to fend me off just shows how rough she can be. I wonder how much will she be able to take," said Orochimaru mockingly

"You sick bastard," said Naruto clenching both his fists.

"Hahahaha…I was only kidding, do you think I would really tell you my plans?" said Orochimaru "How bout this if you can land one kick on me I will tell you my plans, if you capture me I'll tell you where the girl is"

"Do you think I'm really that weak?" asked Naruto with a smirk. Right then Naruto charged at Orochimaru. He jumped and tried to kick the pale ninja in the face, but the attack was very easy for Orochimaru to dodge.

Orochimaru, sent a couple snakes shooting out of his arms, all of them aiming for Naruto. However Naruto swiftly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and beheaded all the snakes in one strike.

Naruto made quick hand signs "Lightning style: Lighting Fists!" lightening had struck both arms, covering them both in a static blue light.

"My, my what a pretty little technique" said Orochimaru, mockingly.

Naruto charged at Orochimaru, as Naruto kept punching and kicking, Orochimaru kept dodging or blocking Naruto's strikes. The snake then started moving around in the woods. This knocked Naruto off balance a little.

"Where is the snake taking us?" asked Naruto

"It's just hunting for food" replied Orochimaru with his evil smile.

"What does it eat?" asked Naruto

"Souls" replied Orochimaru with an evil chuckle.

This made Naruto's eyes go wide, he now had to beat both the snake and the ninja. He quickly thought of his next moves "That's right I could still use that to my advantage too, I just hope it's still on him" thought Naruto.

He swiftly grabbed for a kunai and a paper bomb all in one motion and threw it to where Orochimaru stood. Orochimaru easily dodged the attacked and back-flipped a couple feet back as to avoid the bomb. However it was just a colourful smoke cloud instead of a bomb that went off.

The smoke cleared and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Orochimaru looked in every direction; he even tried to locate the boy's chakra, he was unsuccessful. Then suddenly as though from thin air, Naruto appeared and landed a roundhouse kick to Orochimaru's face. The pale ninja was sent flying backwards however he managed to get a hold of the back end of his snake.

"There I got you, now tell me, what are you up to?" asked Naruto in a very serious tone.

"Hehehe, Very well, a promise is a promise. I merely seek to use the girls unique power to control a certain demon beast," replied Orochimaru

"How do you know of her power?" asked Naruto

"I have traced her blood to the last living descendant known to have carried this power. Although her powers remain dormant, I still have her powers in my grasp," said Orochimaru

"You can't extract her power, her chakra is unique to her body alone," explained Naruto.

"Hehe, true but if one merely sacrifices their own chakra to save somebody. The person being saved inherits the same abilities as the one who saves them. This of course comes with a great price," said Orochimaru, with his evil grin.

"She would never sacrifice her chakra for you!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I know," replied Orochimaru with the same evil grin. "Now I know who her "Naruto" is," he said with an evil chuckle.

It was then that Naruto's eyes grew wide, Orochimaru's plan was clear. "Shit" thought Naruto "I need to hurry up and end this"

"Don't feel down Naruto, I'll make it painless; I promise she won't feel a thing." said Orochimaru with an evil smile.

Naruto smirked and asked, "You did say if I captured you that you'll tell me where she is right?"

With a chuckle Orochimaru replied, "That's right"

"Well then here is my trump card," said Naruto with a smirk. He then lifted two fingers and snapped them. Suddenly there was an explosion where Orochimaru stood. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and in the negative space Naruto was able to detect the figure of Orochimaru and pulled him towards himself. Orochimaru seemed unconscious; Naruto tied a bond around his hands and placed a seal on them.

A few minutes later, while still on the snake, Orochimaru woke up.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Orochimaru.

"The tracker I placed on you, has a special ability, not just to explode but when I try to detect it using the fox's chakra it will respond with a similar crimson aura. I call this the "Fox's Howl"," said Naruto "I merely placed it from the snake's forehead to your cheek, using a disillusionment jutsu that I created. Now for the last time, where is the girl?"

"She is in a cave, located west of here, but you might wanna hurry because my snake just found it's dinner," said Orochimaru with a smirk

Naruto looked to the front of the snake, it was slithering towards a huge empty pit, but as they got closer Naruto realized there was a town in the pit. He clenched his fists "I have to stop it" he thought.

Naruto started walking towards the head of the snake, as he did so Orochimaru yelled, "You cannot stop the snake it's too powerful for you!"

What Orochimaru saw next was unreal, the boy turned his head over his left shoulder and he was met with crimson eyes with slits instead of pupils.

"Watch me" said Naruto, then he turned to the head of the snake.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Eye of the Storm

Naruto only had minutes to think of something. "I wonder if I can stop it head on," thought Naruto "After all I have super strength, perhaps I can put it to good use." Naruto jumped off of the snake and landed in the direction it was head, now the snake was coming towards him at full speed.

In Naruto's eyes the snake seemed very slow, but he knew in the back of his head that it was coming towards him with great speed and ferocity. Naruto bent his knees and spread his arms out, almost like a sumo wrestler trying to grab his opponent. The snake was only seconds away from Naruto.

A thought had then occurred in his head "I could use the 9 tails' chakra to boost the magnitude and power of the Almighty Push". He had then activated the Rinnegan, the spiral eyes looked different; instead of the usual purple the retinas were blood red, and the pupils were once again slits.

The negative space once again surrounded him; he saw the snake, which had a weird purple chakra aura around it and what resembled an eye. He also saw two chakra sources above the snake he rescinded his Rinnegan and saw through the slits Orochimaru and Sakura.

"No" Naruto said through his clenched teeth, but then Sakura had vanished and so did Orochimaru. "An illusion?" he thought to himself. Then Naruto realized just how dangerously close the snake was, it was opening its mouth as to eat Naruto.

As fast as he could, Naruto gathered enough chakra to create a chakra barrier around him. The snake recoiled and then charged at Naruto. The strength of the snake's strike sent Naruto flying back over the railing in the pit.

Now he was free falling into the city resting deep in the pit. The snake followed him into the hole. Naruto quickly made the hand signs for a shadow clone technique. The clone appeared right behind him. The clone grabbed the real Naruto and threw him with as much force as possible, towards the snake.

Naruto was now flying towards the gigantic snake. "Now or never Naruto" he said to himself and started gathering a lot of chakra.

"What is that brat doing?" said Orochimaru, looking towards the yellow haired ninja. Then he felt a very powerful and large amount of chakra being gathered from the boy. "Impossible, how can he gather this much chakra?" he said.

Soon enough the boy was bloating up from the gut, then as he opened his mouth a huge gust of wind came from his mouth. Then after a couple hand signs the gust of wind turned into a tornado and was sucking the gigantic snake inside of it.

Naruto released another gust of wind, however this wind spun in a spiral in the opposite direction and was circling around the outside of the tornado. Soon enough the tornado that engulfed the snake was changing direction to resemble the spiral on the outside. The tornado was now slowly turning inside out, however not completely.

The tornado resembled that of a hurricane at the eye was the great snake, twisting violently against the wind making a loud hissing sound. Naruto had landed on the ground safely due to the clone breaking his fall. From his ninja pouch he grabbed the kunai that Jiraiya had given him. He made a couple hand signs and started to gather chakra on the kunai.

Lightning started to form around the blade, soon enough the kunai looked more like a bright sword. As the kunai started glowing, lightning started forming around the hurricane as well. Naruto threw the kunai to the snake with all his might. Only through the super strength of the 9 tails' chakra made impaling the snake possible. The moment before the white blade pierced the snake the lightning was moving towards the snake in a visible bright wave in the circling cloud. As the blade impaled the snake, the lightning had struck the snake in every possible direction.

The clouds had dispersed and the bright sword turned into the kunai again. The great snake was now dead and free falling, but before it plummeted the ground Naruto use the Almighty push slightly to make the body hover for a while, then he slowly dropped the snake.

Immediately he felt the affects of chakra drain but he still had a fair amount left. In all this time Naruto never noticed the disappearance of Orochimaru. He had looked all around him, and tried to track his chakra but it was no use, Naruto is unable to detect him from the crowd that was now forming around him.

He looked to the sky as if expecting a surprise attack from above. His eyes only met a blue sky and white clouds. Suddenly he felt the ground shake, and a fissure was being formed beneath his feet. Through the cracks came the pale ninja at a very high speed tackling Naruto down.

"Very impressive move brat…however you killed my snake. So as compensation for his mangled corpse, I will take yours", said Orochimaru. From his mouth came a blade that just kept extending beyond measure.

"Gross" thought Naruto at the sight of the sword. The blade extended enough to glaze the skin from Naruto's neck; any further penetration will impair Naruto's ability to breathe.

"Any last words?" Orochimaru manages to ask. Naruto replied with "Go fuck yourself." Just then someone hit Orochimaru at the side with a blue orb in his hands screaming "RASENGAN!" sending the pale ninja flying across town. Naruto recognized his teammate anywhere "Perfect timing Sasuke" he said, with a grin.

"What happened, you look like shit" he replied with a small smirk

"What was that technique you used on him?" asked Naruto.

"Jiraiya taught it to me while we were looking for that Tsunade woman", replied Sasuke, raising a hand towards Naruto. Naruto took his hand and was helped up by Sasuke.

"Speaking of which where is Jiraiya?" asked Naruto

"He was with me, I don't know whe-", began Sasuke. As if in response a fairly large toad appeared before them.

"Did you guys end up finding that Tsunade woman?" asked Naruto. Sasuke merely pointed to the head of the toad, Naruto looked and noticed a blonde woman with a blue dot on her forehead. From atop the toad jumped Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Good on you Naruto for using that kunai. Certainly made our journey back easier", said Jiraiya.

"We need to meet up with Itachi, he should have found the hideout by now" said Naruto.

"Where is he?" asked Sasuke.

"We got separated in the woods but I placed a tracker on him so that I can find him" responded Naruto "We need to hurry up"

"Why?" asked Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow.

"He's got the girl captive, and he knows he has little time before we find his lab. He'll act fast" Naruto replied.

"But didn't we just kill him?" asked Sasuke

"Look at his corpse," pointed Naruto. Both Jiraiya and Sasuke turned to see no corpse. They looked back at Naruto with a shocked expression, "Shadow Clone" he said.

Jiraiya jumped back onto his toad "Well then let's get going" he said. Both Sasuke and Naruto followed after him.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm coming" Naruto said in his head.


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, guys just wanted to update you all for another 9th or 11th time. Firstly the recovery has gone really well and no longer need crutches to walk and most of the pain has subdued except for parts of my rib cage. Secondly a lot of you sorta mentioned that I had too many Author's Notes. Well I hate those AN's as well, and in fact effective immediately I will remove all of the AN's. If I have to update you guys on anything I will do at the top of each chapter, which I should have done from the beginning. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for this chapter as well, I was with too much family to be able to do any work and then I was with too much work to be able to finish the chapter (Well actually I was reading a lot of books. HUNGER GAMES FTW!). I just realized too that I forgot the "Falling Skies" preview. Sorry guys, it appears that I am developing some sort of memory loss as well. As if I couldn't have any more problems, well I will make a note to put it in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 18 Special Preview

Chapter 18

Casting Shadows

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Sakura asked in her head. She opened her eyes but to her surprise, her eyes met the same darkness. She tried lifting her head but her body wouldn't respond. The headache grew worse every second, and was soon becoming unbearable. Sakura tried using her eyes as best as she could to try and see any source of light but to no avail.

Suddenly a bright light shone overhead, Sakura squinted her eyes due to the brightness of overhead light. As her eyes adjusted to the light she slowly opened her eyes to examine her surroundings. She was in a small laboratory; she could make out a couple Bunsen burners and flasks filled with different liquids. Then someone had entered; it was her kidnapper, the man with the strange eyes that resembled a snake's.

"You have an interesting boyfriend there" he said

"Naruto?" thought Sakura; she then screamed something however her voice was muffled by something, which is when she realized that the pale man gagged her mouth.

The pale man chuckled and said "Your screaming won't help one bit. They will be too late to stop me from doing what I plan to do"

Sakura's eyes went wide and she tried screaming as loud as she could, hoping someone could hear her.

The pale man kept chuckling, "Keep screaming, all it does is please me" he said.

He took a needle and injected her with something, slowly her headaches started disappearing however she was becoming drowsy. Sakura tried her best to fight the medicine and keep awake but the medicine was too strong and she passed out.

**The Woods**

"Keep going east, we're almost there", said Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded and they continued riding the humongous toad due east. Sasuke briefed Naruto on what happened the past few weeks. Sasuke and Jiraiya were asking from town to town. Along the way Jiraiya decided to teach Sasuke the rasengan along the way. They reached a small town and found Tsunade at the local hospital as a nurse. Naruto looked at the blonde ninja who just stood there staring at a point somewhere in the distance. Naruto assumed that they would be acquainted later. Right now the mission was to get Sakura back.

"Naruto, I need another reading" said Jiraiya

Naruto looked for his tracker's chakra signals. He found it almost passing him. "STOP!" Naruto yelled. The Humungous toad skidded to a halt.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke

"We almost passed the signal," replied Naruto.

"If that's so, then where is Itachi?" asked Jiraiya

Suddenly in the distance there was a loud explosion. The four ninjas immediately ran towards the direction of the explosion. They reached a humungous crater, at the bottom was Itachi, carrying the unconscious Sakura.

Naruto jumped down the crater to join him.

"Sorry, I had to find her immediately" said Itachi "I saw what they planned to do with her through Kabuto's mind"

"No worries, let's just get out of here. Jiraiya's here too, he found Tsunade" said Naruto. Suddenly the earth was shaking, violently.

"We need to leave…now," said Itachi. Both Itachi and Naruto ran towards there comrades.

"RUN! We need to get back to the leaf!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya, Sasuke and Tsunade turned back and sped off. Itachi and Naruto soon caught up to then. Then something erupted from the ground, a beast. However the beast jumped up and took flight. Naruto hadn't noticed it until it shrieked a deafening scream. Naruto looked up and saw the huge beast in the air, casting a large shadow over the ninja's. The beast had white scales, long wings and a long sharp tail.

"OH…MY…GOD" was all Naruto could let out. He knew that his skills were no match for this gigantic beast all he could hope for was that he had more stamina than this beast.

"Itachi what the hell is that?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm not too sure. It seems that Orochimaru was able to use the power of the tailed beasts to create a new beast. That is merely a clone," responded Itachi.

"A clone of what?" asked Tsunade. This was the first time Naruto heard her speak, and he had to admit, Tsunade's voice was a tad sexy.

"I think it's a dragon," said Itachi.

Everyone's eyes went wide though Naruto couldn't see them he knew that they reacted the same as he did.

"A dragon?" asked Sasuke

"We can't possibly outrun it" said Jiraiya "We need to hide our scent and get out of sight."

"The dragon is blind, it only uses it's sense of smell" said Itachi. Everyone stopped running to rest and catch their breath.

"How do you know it's blind?" asked Naruto.

"The way it flies, it keeps moving it's head up and down in an 's' shape. Also, it flew a little lower than a bird would" replied Itachi.

"How do we hide our scent?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm guessing we use the flora around us to mask our scents," said Itachi.

"Then me and Tsunade will look for plants to mask our scent. Itachi stay with them and make sure she is alright" said Jiraiya

Itachi nodded in response and Jiraiya and Tsunade went further into the woods. Naruto felt the slight headache and knew that the sage wanted to talk to him.

"Sasuke" Naruto called

"Yeah?" responded the Uchiha.

"Keep watch" Naruto said, then closed his eyes and opened his mind.

_**Naruto's Mind**_

"_Thanks for not killing my head" said Naruto._

"_Your welcome" replied the sage._

"_What is it?" asked Naruto._

"_You know that dragon you chased?" asked the sage_

"_Yeah" replied Naruto_

"_That was the evil, but not the one I foresaw coming. That wasn't a hybrid dragon. It was a clone of a tailed beast," said the sage._

"_Wait, that is a clone of a tailed beast? But none of the tailed beasts are dragons!" exclaimed Naruto._

"_The very first tailed beast was a dragon," said the sage._

"_But you sealed it…right?" asked Naruto_

"_This is the evil that I was warning you about. I'm afraid the seal on the juubi is weakening…."said the sage._

**AN: **How was that chapter? I hope it was exciting; the next few ones will be killers I promise. Speaking of promises here's the special preview of the "Falling Skies" prologue. This series will be out when I'm done with Once a Murderer, Now a Hero.

Special Preview:

Falling Skies

**Prologue Part 1**

**The City In the Sky**

It was said that the greatest invention on earth was light. Light was beginning of man's potency to adapt to new environments. Light was once beautiful, until light became wasteful, then light took on a new form; a nuclear form. Light that once created man, now destroyed mankind. We had fought each other over our last remaining resources. This is how the period known as the 'Nuclear War' started. The bombs fell over the earth, the day that we know record as the "Seventh Day", it was iconically the number of days that god made the earth. It was also the number of days it took for us to destroy it. Knowing, about the possibility of nuclear warfare a group of scientists and architects including myself found a way to save the surviving innocent lives. My name is Henry Lanning and I created Bohemia, the city that now floats in the sky. How did I power this city? Simple, Bohemia relies on light. No, not those lights, but a different kind of light one that has been everlasting and there since the beginning.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Cage for Beasts

Naruto's Mind

"_The seal is weakening?" asked Naruto with his eyes wide._

"_Yes. However this is not what concerns me," responded the Sage._

"_Than, what is it that concerns you?" asked Naruto_

"_How the jinchuuriki will be affected by the Juubi's arrival," responded the Sage._

"_What do you mean 'affected'?" asked Naruto_

"_As I told you once before, of how I separated the tails of the juubi to create the 9 bijuu's. The last tail, the tenth tail is what I had to seal away only because the other bijuu's were drawn to it. My fear is that if the seal weakens the bijuu's will be drawn to the power of the tail and the separated bijuu will become one again" said the sage._

"_What was the Juubi, before you separated him?" asked Naruto_

"_The juubi was an ancient man-eating dragon who had exceptional powers," said the sage._

"_Itachi said that chakra wouldn't be able to work on it. If that's the case then how did you manage to do so?" asked Naruto._

"_My chakra is different," responded the sage_

"_How so?" asked Naruto_

"_Let me tell you a little bit about dragons and a little about myself" said the sage "Dragons have been around for a while, but before our time."_

"_What happened to them?" asked Naruto_

"_I'm getting to that," replied the sage "Dragons were very magnificent but dangerous creatures. However they like human barely recognize the idea of conservation. They used to eat a lot of predators to the point where there were simply no more game to eat. Soon enough they began to eat each other slowly turning into cannibals. Eventually only one dragon remained. The name of the dragon was Majora," said the sage. _

"_Majora? What's so special about this dragon?" asked Naruto._

"_Majora was the first and only dragon to ever have been seen to use chakra. It was never clear if Majora discovered it or if dragons were able to do it for a while. However one fact remains clear, Majora was the mother of the juubi" the sage replied._

"_What happened to Majora?" asked Naruto_

"_That's where the both of us come in. See when Majora was around, human civilization was just beginning. Majora had been terrorizing different human colonies. Armies of men gathered to face Majora however her skills and her scales were too great for them" replied the sage_

"_Scales?" asked Naruto._

"_It's an ancient myth said by those living back then. It was said; that her skin was a big coat of armor. However that armor was impenetrable by any weapon they had made. There was another interesting myth; it was said that Majora's scale would grant anyone's wish so long as they had the scale on them" said the sage._

"_Was this true?" asked Naruto._

"_I don't know; no one has ever successfully penetrate her armor. Until one lonely traveler had saved civilization," said the sage. _

"_Who was it?" asked Naruto._

"_Some called him a deity since they believed his ninja powers were the powers of a god. However I called him dad," the sage responded._

"_What did your dad have to do with this?" asked Naruto._

"_He was the one who brought Majora down, though not without difficulty. Somewhere in the middle of all the fighting, Majora had laid a single egg…that single egg turned out to be the juubi. The juubi was given the name Katzien by that same tribe Tae was from" said the sage._

"_That still doesn't explain how her tribe was able to posses the power to control these dragons" said Naruto._

"_Ah…Now there is where the big question lies. You remember what I said about Majora's armor?" asked the sage._

"_Yeah" responded Naruto "Why?" he asked, creasing his eyebrows. _

"_Well, since I don't really know what happened I can form two theories. The first is that, Majora's armor really did have the power to make someone's wish come true, which I think is unlikely. The second is that the tribe had found remains of Majora's armor from the fight and had studied it well enough to replicate it. I think that they were able to absorb the amount of chakra radiating from the armor and mix it with their own chakra reserves. Therefore that chakra not only allows them to live longer but be able to manipulate the mind of a dragon", explained the sage. _

"_Back to my earlier question, you said your chakra is different…explain" said Naruto._

"_My father, before he died had taken Majora's eyes and implanted their power within my own", said the sage._

_Naruto's eyes went wide, "So that means…"_

"_Yes, the Rinnegan is the power of the dragons. Inside both you and the other Rinnegan user, you have dragon's chakra", responded the sage "However, you have more of it, since you are also a Jinchuuriki"_

_Naruto creased his eyebrows and said "I don't understand"_

"_The nine tails" immediately responded the sage._

_Immediately Naruto looked upon his abdominal and asked "So the tailed beasts all have dragons chakra?"_

"_Well why wouldn't they. They were all one being once, but essentially yes. Which is why it worries me so much, since the similarities in chakra will cause the tailed beasts to attract to Katziels chakra", said the sage. _

"_Would the chakra not be as strong since you split his chakra to create the 9 demon beasts?" asked Naruto_

"_No, splitting only took barely a microscopic proportion of his chakra but it take some abilities away from him", responded the sage. _

"_Such as?" Naruto asked._

"_His sight" responded the sage _

"_He's blind?" asked Naruto, realizing the importance of this information._

"_Yes, that all the splitting did to him. Which I consider to be a huge advantage for you" said the sage._

"_That's where you're wrong," responded Naruto._

"_What do you mean?" asked the sage._

"_It would be an advantage if I were facing only one dragon. However Orochimaru plans to use an army of dragons cloned from Katziel to take over the world. And I think he plans to clone Sakura in order to have control over the dragons" responded Naruto_

"_What are we to do?" asked the sage._

"_If we can destroy any sample of Sakura's DNA that he might have. Then reseal Katziel's seal, and change the location of the seal", said Naruto._

"_We need to hurry Naruto. We need to start the training soon!" exclaimed the sage._

"_I know, we will have to start immediately after we get to the village," responded Naruto "Now before I leave I need you to tell me one more thing…"_

"_What is that?" asked the sage._

"_How did your father kill Majora?" he asked._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> So what did u guys think of this chapter? I know it was pretty long and kinda boring but I had to try and answer some questions and introduce the new plot line quickly. Now another thing I wanted to ask was what did you guys think of Falling Skies preview. I want some truthful criticism about the preview that I showed. Now I'm also working on another fanfic...(I know not a good sign)...It will be a Harry Potter one (Don't ask girlfriend made me), the title for it is still under works but I will have a preview in the next chapter._


	22. Chapter 20 and HARRY POTTER PREVIEW

Chapter 20

Dragon Tale's

Sakura had woken up to yet another dark room. This place had a strong scent of flora in the atmosphere, so she assumed she was in a forested area. "Perfect, I can make a quick getaway, with a lot of cover" she thought. Then the sudden smell of smoke startled her.

"Why would he make a campfire? Or go through the forest at all" she asked herself. Then suddenly as her eyes adjusted, realizing that this had been the same tent she had been kidnapped in. As she opened the curtain of the tent she saw a familiar group of people sitting around a small campfire in the dark of the night.

"Nice to see you up" said Sasuke, with a smirk across his face. Sakura looked around her and saw Itachi, Jiraiya and another blonde ninja sitting around the campfire, clearly discussing something, before Sakura had waken up.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, while grabbing a seat around the fire.

"Not long" answered Jiraiya, with a smile "How do you feel?"

"Hungry and weak" she replied, clenching her stomach. She took another look around the group, but she noticed someone was missing, "Where is Naruto?" she asked.

"He's in his trance over there" said Itachi, using his thumb to point to the tree behind him. Sakura shifted to her left a little bit to get a better look at her boyfriend, who had seemed completely phased out.

"Do you remember anything at all? Anything he might have done to you?" asked Jiraiya.

Sakura shook her head and said "I was knocked out for most of it. Then when I had finally woken up, I was in a dark room. He had said he needed to move quickly, so he had knocked me out with some type of serum."

This startled Tsunade, so she moved towards Sakura and asked, "Do you mind if I examine you?"

Sakura nodded, but Tsunade took her into the tent and said, "This has to be private" to everyone watching.

"I wonder how did Orochimaru find a dragon?" asked Jiraiya

"I wasn't a real dragon. It was the clone of one; I saw his lab while I was trying to get Sakura. He somehow found dragon DNA and is able to create his own species", responded Itachi.

"Can someone explain to me how dragons even exist", Sasuke said.

"Dragons have been around for a while, but they have also been extinct for a while" explained Itachi "Dragons were around since early civilization. They were the first to discover chakra"

"Dragons were the first to discover chakra?" asked Sasuke, wide eyed.

"Yeah, they were to first to fully use it's power, in fact the sharingan, and the rinnegan were said to be originated from a dragon as well" said Jiraiya

"There is a flaw though, dragon chakra is extremely strong, and lasts much longer than our chakra. Their chakra makes their skin impenetrable. Also dragons are very smart, and very wise creatures", said Itachi

"So then how do we kill it?" asked Sasuke.

"No one knows, because no one has ever lived to see a dragon up close. If they did, well they wouldn't live", said Jiraiya.

"I'm hoping that the Hokage might have some more answers to this. But if we don't stop Orochimaru quickly we won't survive for long because no one can take on an army of dragons" Itachi explained.

Just then Tsunade had come out of the along with Sakura. Jiraiya knew that something was eating Tsunade as she looked a little worried as she stepped out of the tent "What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing is wrong" responded Tsunade.

Naruto had started moaning, and then had finally awakened. He saw the group gathered by the fire. So he got up and walked towards them.

"Guys I have some news to share" said Naruto.

"Umm…welcome back?" said Sasuke

Naruto smirked and then looked up to see his pink haired girlfriend, which made him smile even more.

"Thank goodness you're-" before Naruto could finish, he was tackled town by Sakura who had embraced him.

"I'm glad to see you too", Naruto said.

"I w-was so scared…" said Sakura sobbing.

Naruto started gently stroking her hair and said "It's alright, I won't let that ever happen again"

Jiraiya had purposely cleared his thoat and then asked "So…Naruto, the news?"

"Oh yeah" he said, sitting back up. Sakura had also gotten off of him so that he could speak properly.

"We have a very big situation" he said and then went on to explain everything the sage had told him.

"Did he tell you how to kill it?" asked Sasuke.

"He did, but to do so is another mission entirely", replied Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi.

"We need to find the seven swordsmen", said Naruto.

"What do we need to find them for?" asked Jiraiya.

"We don't need them", explained Naruto "We need their swords."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Apparently the seven swords were originated from a single blade but the 7 ninja's managed to split its power and its physical shape. It was said the wielder of the combined sword slaughtered dragons" replied Naruto.

"Naruto, you realize that a mission like that is impossible to do in a small group" explained Tsunade.

"Which is why I'm not taking a small group with me on this mission" he replied "This is just something me and the hokage will have to discuss on our own. For now, we should head back as quick as we can and explain the situation."

"Agreed, we get moving by dawn" said Jiraiya

"Naruto, I would like a word with you in private" said Itachi

Naruto gave him a quizzical look and then nodded. The both of them went slightly outside of the camp light. Itachi grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders and said "You know I would never question your motives, or your decisions. I still won't, but please tell me your not thinking of involving my brother or your girlfriend into this"

"Why wouldn't I involve them?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"The swordsmen are not to be taken lightly. Each of them are exceptionally skilled and have a certain quench for bloodlust. They will kill without hesitation, so you might want to consider carefully who you might take with you" explained Itachi.

"I'll give it another thought" said Naruto. The both of them walked back together; not before Tsunade grabbed Naruto arm and started dragging him back.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto, a little pissed.

"I need to talk to you about that girl, Sakura" said Tsunade.

"What about her? What happened?" asked Naruto

"She's….she's been poisoned" said Tsunade, staring at the wide eyed blonde ninja.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**AN: **_What did you guys think of that cliffhanger. As promised below is the Harry Potter fanfiction preview...Please comment on it or review what you guys think of it and this chapter too while you're at it. Thanks and I'll try to post soon.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Special Preview:<strong>

**A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**Chapter ?**

**By: 9tailedfox657**

Harry had walked into St. Muongo's still under the guise of the invisibility cloak. He had looked around for a while but then he found the Intensive Magical Care ward that now houses his brutally injured godfather.

He had traveled up the stairs of the ancient hospital and walked down the narrow corridor to find his godfather's room.

"302…303…304…aha 305, found you!" Harry thought to himself. He ended up in front of a teal coloured door with a rusted handle. He pulled out his wand and whispered "Spellious Revealio" to which nothing happened, which meant there had been no spells set up for detection or protection. Harry pulled on the rusty handle and swiftly stepped inside the hospital patient room.

The room had been filled with gifts and flowers sent from the order members no less. Then he saw his injured grandfather, looking skinny and frail on the hospital bed. As Harry saw all the machines and the breathing apparatus on Sirius he realized how much this had resembled a muggle hospital. "Though…" Harry thought, "No muggle hospital could have saved him from that much damage."

Harry placed a flower vase on the nearby chair to the floor and pulled the chair close to the right side of his godfather without causing any damages to the plants or gifts. A change in the frequency of the heart rate monitor caused Harry's own heart to beat faster. Sirius had been awoken by the sound of Harry's chair scrapping the floor. Sirius seemed lost as he was looking for something, that's when Harry realized, that he still had the cloak on. He then pulled it off of him, Sirius's eyes went blank for a second then he gave Harry a small smirk on his face.

"Sirius I-" began Harry but was then cut off by Sirius's bony finger. Sirius shifted somewhat to his right side and removed the breathing apparatus enough that he could still get oxygen and speak at the same time. Sirius took on deep breath and began to speak.

"We were in this together…and then you had gone…Now that he is rising…you must comeback and face him" he said

"Sirius, I'm afraid of him, you know that. You know I can't face him", Harry protested.

"You must…" he replied "…You must…"


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Finale Part 1: Faith

**Konoha: One Week Later**

"Hokage-sama, the village is waiting for you outside," said one of Sarutobi's assistants whose name had escaped him.

"Thank you…uh-"

"It's Kinnimaru, sir," said the spiky, dark haired ninja.

"Yes, sorry, thank you Kinnimaru" said Sarutobi

Sarutobi briskly walked over to his window and saw that the entire was waiting for his public statement, which had been hyped up by the village for days.

"Sarutobi-sama do you think it's wise to tell the people now?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade, one thing you have to understand is that people especially people from this village relish in hardships. If you think that fear will be spread among them then you are wrong. They are stronger than you give them credit for. Telling the truth is a sign of trust, you must always trust them before you trust your closest friends" Sarutobi said.

Tsunade merely nodded and gave a small smile to her old sensei. She walked beside him and looked out the window as well.

"Ready for this?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" Sarutobi responded with a grin.

"One question? What makes you so sure that the boy can save us?" asked Tsunade.

Sarutobi smiled and said "I'm not, in fact I was going to oppose him…but when the boy came to me I had just kept thinking about how much he resembled his father from his hair to his passion. I can only wish that he has his father's heart as well. The only thing we have left of the 4th is his son. I don't know if the boy can save us but I do have faith in him nonetheless and as long as he keeps breathing I'm sure he will die for this village, it's time we all do the same."

Another ninja had opened the door and said "Hokage-sama, they are waiting for you".

"Yes, I will be right out", the door then closed "So Tsunade, it's time."

Tsunade nodded and let her sensei out the door. As the had walked down the stairs that led them to the front of the Hokage building Tsunade had thought about Naruto Uzumaki and how much she had been anticipating meeting him.

_Flashback_

"_Kushina, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in her white coat._

"_I wanted to see you, I don't want any other doctor to examine me. Please Tsunade I need your help just this once." Kushina had asked._

"_Fine, but what is the problem Kushina" Tsunade asked. Kushina merely put her hand on her stomach and was about to speak but Tsunade had figured it out already "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREG-", before Tsunade could finish Kushina placed her hand on Tsunade's mouth. Kushina looked to see if anyone had heard. The coast was clear but she opened a near-by room and pushed her old friend in there._

"_Kushina, when did you two…" Tsunade began._

"_Two nights ago, when he came back from a mission I sort of tackled him into it" Kushina said with a playful smile. _

"_You have to tell Minato, He'll be dying to know this news." Tsunade said._

"_I know but with the amount of missions and the whole inauguration of him becoming the 4th Hokage, I don't want to stress him out even more. I'll do it when I think the time is right, kay?" Kushina said._

"_Kay…So what are you going to name him or her?" Tsunade asked._

"_Well if it's a boy I wanted to name him Naruto after my great grandfather. If it's a girl, well then I'll let Minato choose," Kushina said. _

"_What would you name if you had the choice?" Tsunade asked. _

"_I would name her Ino…" Kushina replied._

_End of Flashback_

Tsunade followed the Hokage outside where a small podium was set-up for him to make his big announcement. The third walked over to the podium, which contained a single microphone. He cleared his throat and took one last deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you, all of you for coming out here today. I would like to share some news with all of you. I have received some information a week ago from a very valued source." The hokage cleared his throat one more time and then said, "Our village has been threatened by a new type of evil". Everyone in the crowd either gasped or started murmuring with each other. "What I have to share with all of you is that this evil cannot be stopped…"

**To Be Continued in Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Author's Note: **Well guys as the title says, this is one of the final few chapters left of this series. Don't be alarmed I have a sequel series planned. The story will continue from the second series. In the meantime I want to get a couple chapters from Falling Skies and a Harry Potter fan fiction I have been working on. So far there will be a 3 part finale, so anticipate the next 2 chapters within the next week. I want you guys to also comment and review on the story so far.


	24. Chapter 21 Part 2

Previously…

"Our village has been threatened by a new type of evil. What I have to share with all of you is that this evil cannot be stopped."

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Finale Part 2: The Warning

**Konoha: Three Weeks Earlier**

"How did the mission go?" the Hokage asked the 3 ninja's standing before him.

"Not as smoothly as we thought it would", Itachi said

"What happened?" the Hokage asked.

"We were intercepted by Orochimaru" Jiraya said.

The Hokage's eyebrows creased "Orochimaru?"

"Yes, and there is a lot more to the story", Jiraya said.

"We believe him to be experimenting with dragon DNA", Naruto said.

The Hokage's eyes went wide "How is that possible?" he asked.

"We don't know how he got his hands on it, but we do know that he is making clones and plans to mass produce them…We believe he means to attack all the villagers" Jiraya said.

"Hokage-sama if I may" Naruto began "You've got to let these people know. They should know what they're dealing with. They should know all there is to know about these creatures"

"We were hoping if you knew whether there is a way to kill these creatures?" Itachi asked

The Hokage's took a moment to respond due to shock that could be visibly seen in his eyes "There is a Beastiary that the Nara family keep, they might have some answers for you. However if they will let you use it is another matter entirely."

"Why is that?" Itachi asked.

"It's a family only heirloom, I doubt they will. It's not that they wouldn't help the village; it's just that the Nara clans' are very religious people. One of the clans' laws are that any clan-made object must be passed from one member to another," The Hokage explained.

"But wouldn't they have to lend you the book if you asked? After all you are the Hokage," Naruto said, almost yelling.

"Yes, but I don't want to force them to hand it over. I have a stable relationship with all the clans only because I respect their clan traditions. I will not hold it against them if their traditions ban us from looking at that book" the Hokage said.

"Well, if negotiations with them fail we have one more method of killing them" Itachi said.

The Hokage creased his eyebrows again, confused. Then Naruto spoke "It's only a theory, but it's better than nothing"

"What is it?" The Hokage asked

"Combining the 7 Swords from the 7 Swordsman of the mist. In doing so the combined sword creates an ancient sword that is rumored to have the ability to kill dragons" Naruto explained "However to find the 7 swordsman and to take their swords, is a really difficult mission. One of which, I cannot possibly do with merely a 4 man squad and under threat of an attack."

"I need a special squad that will accompany me on this mission" Naruto said.

Both Jiraya and Itachi raised an eyebrow at each other.

"And who will be on this special squad, may I ask?" the Hokage asked.

"All the genins and chunnins from this year" Naruto said.

The Hokage folded his hands together and raised an eyebrow "Why them?" he asked.

"You need all the mind power from your experienced ninja's focused on finding Orochimaru, and trying to destroy his lab. I however in the meantime will try to locate and kill the swordsmen and take their swords and try to combine them," Naruto explained.

"How can those kids possibly be ready enough to face those swordsmen?" The Hokage asked.

"You, Tsunade and all the Jounin's will teach them" Naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hoped you guys liked that chapter. I decided to do a 4 part finale instead of a 2 part, since there is so much to the story I want to add before this series finishes. I'm still working a title for the next series, I should post the final title for the sequel series on the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and please rate and review!


	25. Chapter 21 Part 3

Chapter 21

Finale Part 3: Family Ties

**Konoha: Present**

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" Ino called out loud. Immediately Ino's mother rushed down the stairs to greet her daughter.

"How was work today?" her mother asked.

"It was really good today. Made a lot of sales today, seems like there is now a demanding need for flowers suddenly" Ino said with a smirk. "Where is dad?"

"Your dad went to the village square quickly, he needed some work to do before we leave today" Ino's mother answered.

"Oh, okay" Ino responded before taking her jacket off "Did you hear the Hokage's speech that happened this afternoon?" she asked her mother

"Your father might have dear, I was too busy at home. Did you hear it dear?"

"Yeah I did, and for some reason I have a hard time believing most of it" Ino answered.

"Well you know the Hokage would never lie to us. So what he said must be true" Ino's mother replied.

"That's true, but still hearing what he said made me somewhat doubt him" Ino said. Then both women jumped a little at the sound of the door opening.

"I'm home!" Ino's dad called out.

"Where did you go?" Ino asked.

"I had some business with the hokage. Which reminds me, Ino I'm gunna need to talk with your mother alone, do you mind stepping out of the house for a little while? Perhaps Sakura could use your company for a little while" Ino's father said.

"Um…Sure dad, I guess I could visit Sakura for a little bit" Ino said.

"Thank you, we shouldn't be too long" her father said.

Ino quickly put her jacket on and headed out the door. As she stepped down the stairs she realized a window of her house was opened and decided to eavesdrop on her parent's conversation. She jumped over the fence that covered the bush that was directly under the hedge of the window and crept towards it.

"I was talking to the Hokage and asked if we intend to tell Ino" her father said.

"Are you kidding me? Life was better when she didn't know about it. Let's just keep it quiet" her mother suggested

"Yes but the situation has changed" her father explained

"How so?" her mother asked.

"They might be here, they might look for her. How will it look then when they just suddenly show up on the front door asking for her? Can you imagine how mad she'll be when that happens?" her father said

"We can hide her if we wanted to. We can move to another village" then Ino's mother started sobbing "They can't take the only child I have, can they?"

"Yes they can Ariadnay, after all that was the risk we had to take when we…" her father said.

Ino's eyes suddenly shot wide when she heard the last 2 words her father had said. Ino started crying uncontrollably, she then jumped her fence and started running. She thought she heard her house door opening, she didn't care, she just kept running and never looked back, she wanted to run away from all of the lies.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go Naruto" Sasuke said.<p>

"Yeah, hold on I just gotta say on last goodbye to someone" Naruto said.

"Hurry then, I don't think Jiraiya and Kakashi will take to well on being late" Sasuke said.

"Hey, when was Kakashi ever early Sasuke?" Naruto asked, giving a small smirk.

"Point taken, but still hurry up" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry I will" Naruto said.

As he walked down the streets of Konoha, he realized it sudden beauty and all that he will miss about the village. He walked by the many shops in the market area, and was greeted with friendly faces. He even found that old Ramen shop along the way. He remembered that on first day back in the village he had eaten from this shop. Then Naruto heard an odd sound, it sounded like a female and it sounded like it was coming from the alley on the opposite side to the shop.

Naruto walked through the somewhat dark alley. Preparing for the possibility of this being a trap, Naruto sensed his surroundings. There was only Naruto and this one female. As he walked further down the ally he not only found a dead end but a woman in a light brown coat sobbing into her knees. As he got closer the woman lifted her head slightly to see who it was, as she did so Naruto recognized the woman.

"Ino" Naruto said.

Ino then went back to crying into her knees. Naruto sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, then asked "What's the matter? What happened?"

After a while of Ino trying to suppress her sobs she finally spoke "I j-just f-found out t-that I-I-I"

"What did you find out Ino?" Naruto asked with upmost curiousity.

She gave one last sob and then said "I found out that I'm a-adopted"

**To be Continued in the Final Part**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Interesting little twist isn't it. I will explain more about Ino's biological parents in the 2nd series, which has yet to have a name and an official release date as of yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please as always Rate and Review!


	26. Final Chapter

**AN: **Well this is it guys, the moment some of you have been waiting for. Here is the finale to Once a Murderer, Now a Hero. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Finale Part 4: The Last Blue Sky

**Konoha: Present**

"Man, why are they taking so damn long?" Kiba said in a very whiney voice that annoyed everyone in the room.

"Kiba, how about you do us all a favour by SHUTTING THE HELL UP!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Oho, Shikamaru I didn't know you where the feisty type" Ten-Ten said giving him a sarcastic yet seductive wink.

"Guys, calm down they must have called us here for a reason" Shino suggested.

"Well why did they have to leave us on top of the Hokage building, on the hottest day ever?" Kiba complained.

"IDK, why did they have to leave us here with the most annoying son of a bitch ever?" Neji retorted with a smirk on his face. Kiba growled back at him while everyone else laughed.

"Alright Neji you had your fun, now apologize to Kiba" Shikamaru said.

Neji grumbled and then finally said "Sorry fur ball"

"Its okay" Kiba replied, still with a sour look on his face.

"You guys act like such children" Ino said.

"It's because all of them forgot the basic shinobi rules" Rock Lee piped out. Everyone turned to see the meditating ninja sitting, cross-legged on one of the pegs coming out of the Hokage building, wearing his famous green spandex suit.

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

"Patience" Rock Lee replied "When a child does not have any patience it starts to cry or whine. However if that child ever learns patience it will realize that what it always wanted was always right in front of them"

As though in response, Tsunade and the Third Hokage both stepped onto the balcony.

"Listen up everyone" The Third said "We have arranged for all of you for one reason. In 5 years time all of you will be a part of a mission. In this mission, you will all be facing evils that are much beyond anyone's level, even my own." Everyone's eyes went wide, "For that reason, we no longer see fit to include any chunnin or jounin examinations. From now on all of you will be trained by every jounin, including me. Get ready all of your lives are about to change..."

* * *

><p>Naruto heard a knock on his door and immediately went to open it to find his comrade Sasuke standing outside.<p>

"Come on Naruto, we should have left hours ago" Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'm coming, just need to get one last thing" Naruto said, before rushing inside his apartment for his bag and his ninja pouch. "Alright let's go". Naruto took his key and locked his apartment.

Both ninja's walked through the village and looking at the sites passing by as though they may never see it again.

"What happened to Ino?" Sasuke asked with the most serious face ever.

"She was upset; her parents told her she was adopted. The news was too much for her. She was weak and I walked her back home on the way I realized I forgot my pouch at home" Naruto explained.

"Well, will she be okay?" he asked.

"She's just a little shocked, she'll be fine soon. Don't worry, Sakura will make sure she's okay" Naruto replied.

Sasuke gave a small nod, though a look of concern was still on his face. After some time both ninja's reached the main gate, they saw the figures of Itachi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all waiting for them to arrive.

"You boys are a little late" Kakashi said

"Shut up" Naruto responded.

"You boys ready?" Jiraiya asked. Both of them gave a nod of approval. "Remember, what awaits beyond the village is hard training 24/7. In 5 years we have to make S ranked ninja's out of you guys and we will make the most of our time."

"Now for the last time, are you sure you have everything, or said your last goodbyes?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, why would we forget?" Naruto asked.

"Because your girlfriend is standing right there" Itachi said.

All of them turned to face her, then it occurred to Naruto that he never really did say goodbye to Sakura. Naruto just ran towards her and Sakura was running towards him, both of them run into a tight embrace. They stood there holding onto each other for a while until they finally broke apart.

"You weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye now, were you?" she asked with a playful smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Naruto said "Take care of yourself until I get back."

"I will" Sakura said, before some tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura, I will come back. For you I will always come back" Naruto said. He swiftly placed his hand on her cheek and used his hand to wipe away the single tear falling down her cheek.

"Promise me that you won't do anything wreckless" Sakura said.

"I promise" Naruto said, before pulling her in for one final kiss, one that was filled with passion. Soon enough they pulled apart, and Naruto pulled his face close to her ears and whispered "I love you"

Sakura whispered back "I love you too". Naruto left and went with all his comrades for the 5 year training. Before he lost sight of Sakura he turned one last time and waved goodbye.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, they sure will" Naruto replied.

**To Be Continued in:**

**Once a Murderer, Now a Hero 2: Guilty**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well as the final heading shows, that is the name of the next series. Well folks that is it for this series I hope it was good, what I will do is re-edit the chapters. I want to take this time to thank any of you who have been loyal to this series, I really appreciate all the support I have gotten from everyone for my very first ever series on Fan Fiction. As for the new series I don't have a strict release date, I want to first release chapters for Falling Skies and my Harry Potter fan fic, then I'll try to work on the first few chapter of the new series. As always please rate and review this chapter and all the other chapters, all the help is greatly appreciated.


	27. AU: Authors Note NEW

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in years but a lot of factors have been affecting me personally. As a result my writing has suffered. I promised myself when I started this that I would do this as long as possible and that I would never leave a stone unturned; I am NOT abandoning these stories. I do however want to re-write and restart some of them. I also wanted to change my account so that I can be more in tuned with what goes on (mail on my phone alerts me to news, any ff news will remind/inspire me to write a new chapter). Now I will be finding a way to transfer these stories from my old account to my new one. If in some way that is not possible, then I will find an alternative way. I apologize to those who were fans of these stories, and I thank you for being patient with me. I just ask for a little bit more patience as I go through this transition. Hopefully, you won't have to deal with these updates and switches anymore. Again thank you all for sticking with me, I will try to not disappoint you this time.

Sincerely,

9tailedfox657


End file.
